Mini Stories
by wolfofsheep
Summary: Just a small collection of Drakgo stories I did over on Tumblr. Thought I'd store them here for those who wanna read them. Rated T for language and suggestive-ness. *wiggles her brow*
1. We Make A Good Team

_**Hello fellow Drakgo fans... I've been doing some small stories on Tumblr and felt I needed to bundle them up on here. I KNOW I have a few that need to be finished, but... frankly... I lost all interest in writing. NOT any of y'all's fault... just mine. Life, amiright?**_

_**Anyways... These are all short stories of my favorite couple (brought back to life thanks to Taylor Ortega and Todd Stashwich in the live action Kim Possible movie). These stories are more along the lines of the cartoon Drakken x Shego because I can't get over the fun little plant mutation Drakken had. None of these stories are over an M, so... they are safe for all you squeamish folks out there. I already have a M rated one, if you feel the need for sex and such (you're welcome). **_

_**As always... I really hope you enjoy them all, but if you don't... you know me... not caring and all. **_

_**Do not own any of these characters because Disney is buying everyone. I'm for sale if you wanna pay for me, too.**_

* * *

**We Make A Good Team**

"Shego… I would feel a lot less… exposed… with a shirt on."

She was putting the final touches to her eyeliner as she spoke with an amused but irritated voice, "Look Doc… GJ has sent every last agent they had to talk to this sleaze bag, Zelgadis, and have come up zilch on finding anything out on the viral microchip distribution garbage. So… we, the last resort, apparently… have been chosen to infiltrate this rave party thing and talk to him. This party has a specific type of people…" She turned after putting her make-up back in the bag, "… people who don't wear lab coats or Hawaiian shirts or turtlenecks or anything you own, in general. Luckily for us, you actually owned a pair of jeans."

Drakken frowned as he looked down at the jeans that Shego had put tears in not too long before putting her face on, "Owned… yes."

She smiled at him, sarcastically, before slipping past him out the door. He grunted out a whine and followed her. "What, exactly, is our plan?"

They marched into an abandoned warehouse towards flashing neon lights and the echo of extremely loud, bass-boosted music as Shego spoke, "Zelgadis is hosting this party so he'll be in the back. We find him, you pose as a billionaire trying to buy a virus to use to infect online banking so you can get more dough, and we get the source code."

Drakken nodded, "Sounds utterly foolish, but… whatever."

Shego stopped and spun towards him and he stopped, "You need to NOT be yourself. You understand?"

Drakken stopped and stood before her, towering a little bit above her. He looked mysterious, dangerous, and almost handsome, highlighted by the flashing from the distant party… it made her heart flutter. His gruffy voice boomed over the bass of the muffled music, "Who am I supposed to be if not myself?"

She gave a sharp smile and moved toward him. She stood practically nose to nose and thrilled at his nervous twitch, "Anyone, Blue Boy… annnnybody else but yourself."

She coughed out a laugh at his scowl and moved around him. She swayed her hips as she yelled over her shoulder, "Let's get this shit over with."

* * *

Shego walked to the terrace rail that swooped down both side. On the warehouse floor just below were a swarm of drugged, drunk, and horny people jumping, dancing, and grinding on anyone or anything close to them. The darkened space was lit by black lights and glow sticks. The DJ booth was pulsing to the bass and random people on stage, with glowing animal-faced bandannas covering their mouths, were spraying the crowd with florescent paint. The music was too loud to hear anything other than the beat and it throbbed deep inside her whole body.

When Drakken slid to her side, she went into work mode. Her eyes scanned the large area and spotted a corner that was being guarded by two very large men. She snarled a predator's smile and pointed to the area and Drakken smiled just as evilly. Two hunters, two different styles of attack, but one purpose… she loved that thought. She loved the thrill of the kill.

Though she would never admit it to him or anyone in general… she found him so damn attractive when he was being just as malicious as her. When he was assertive, an actual villain, or even purely confident in his plans… she could feel her heart race and motor revving. This moment of determination in the task at hand was no different. It excited her and she wanted to hunt then pounce on top of him… she shook her head at the absurdity of weird kink and bolted towards the dancefloor.

There were soooo many people. Slipping through the crowd to get to where Zelgadis was was going to be tricky. Women barely clothed were aimlessly rubbing against men trying to hump them. It was disgusting. As they stood at the bank of the pool of sex, drugs, and music… Shego's ass continued to get grabbed. She swatted and tried to find the source, but she was getting surrounded. Just when she was about to start plasma blasting, Drakken slipped behind her and pulled her into him.

She snarled and shot a death glance at him, but noticed his face was burning with anger as he snarled at the grabby boys. They backed off, but the women began their attacks. Neon painted hand-prints smeared over his bare chest in all colors and directions. She watched him try to glare at every single owner of the hands that touched him. She wished she could hear his yelps because she knew he hated being touched by strangers and it made her laugh to hear his girly squeaks.

Shego saw an opening and grabbed his wrist and slithered deeper into the crowd. It got tighter and warmer the more closer they got to the stage. Florescent paint rained down on them both and the rhythmic beat changed but continued to stay deafening. The mass of people started jumping to the beat and closed off their pathway. The DJ's booth began to light up catching both her and Drakken's eye.

* * *

It was getting so very hot. The pile of bodies jumping and sweating made her shirt stick to her skin. She rolled her sleeves all the way up her shoulder. She watched the glowing green, yellow, pink, and orange paint drip down her flesh. She untucked her shirt and tied the bottom hem around her upper torso, just under her boobs and the heat seemed to be thwarted.

Another drizzling rain of paint made her turn her head in fear of it getting in her eyes and she got to view the rainbow cascading down her companion's chest and pool at the waist of his jeans. The bright paint hid the blueness of his skin, but highlighted the curvature and bulk of his muscles. She had to focus on something else besides the feeling of his sticky warm skin against her newly exposed flesh, so she grabbed him again and started shouldering people out of the way.

They both, finally, busted out of the pit of people and stood but a few paces from a roped off, isolated corner with a long couch guarded by two very huge men. Though they were behind the speakers, now, her ears were still ringing from the extremely loud music. She stretched out her jaw in a mock yawn and her ears popped enough to clear the blurred hearing. She didn't dare to cut her eyes eyes at him so she just spoke loudly, "Remember! Anyone but yourself."

Drakken rushed past her and headed to the two men. She flinched and tried to catch up to him to stop him, but all she did was stop dead in her tracks beside him as he growled to the two men, "I wish to have an audience with Zelgadis."

Both men were bald, around 6'2, and wore black suits and lilac vests in an old Texas style, meaning the vests had gun holders on both sides. They were also emotionless and the fucks they gave about Drakken were in the negatives, but… they turned around to look at a dirty blonde man surrounded by topless women who gave them a nod, and they opened a wire rope to let them in.

* * *

The closer they got to the couch, the more uncomfortable she felt. This guy looked like he was high on something and was lazily shoving his tongue in the four women's mouths with nothing BUT his tongue. She wanted to hurl a green ball of her most pure flesh-melting energy she could produce right in the middle of this sickening sight. The sounds of the make-out train made her gag and she was about to scream at them, but Drakken's growl and approach stopped her short.

"Mr. Zelgadis, I know your busy catching your full collection of STDs, but we are here for business." Shego barely stopped her laugh at a very great joke from her boss… which seemed to actually work. The high man broke away from the women with a smile and he waved to women away and stood, "And what business is that, mister….?"

Drakken didn't show signs of any hesitation or any twitch of any sort. But as Zelgadis turned his attentions towards her… he moved fast to step in between him and her, "I am Blue and I speak for Miss Green. Any and everything goes through me. If she wishes to speak or interact, it will be up to her… but for now… you deal with me."

Zelgadis looked at Drakken with wide eyes but slowly smiled and spun to present the couch to them. As she moved to sit, she licked her lips as she stared at Drakken's profile. He was scowling and determined to not let the man get anywhere near her. She was pissed at him for thinking she needed protection, but… his posture and authority melted that away. The paint that had dried on his skin made him look like a savage warrior covered in blood. She sat down and crossed her legs a little tighter than usual.

Zelgadis grabbed a drink behind the couch and never let the smile on his face fade, "I don't know what you and your gorgeous colleague have heard, Blue, but I don't deal…"

Drakken cut him off quick and his booming voice caused Zelgadis to jerk back a bit, "Money rules this Earth, Mr. Zelgadis, and Green has plenty to spare. But just like anyone living in this hungry society… she wants more. Bank accounts can be accessed with computer technology and Miss Green heard through the grapevine that you have some wares that can help with that."

Zelgadis's smile faltered just enough to know that he was suspicious of them. Drakken, to her surprise, caught on to it, too, "Online banking, ATMs, and even offshore accounts are all moderated by technology… and you are the commander who makes a series of code turn into the greatest army known to man… aren't you… Mr. Zelgadis?"

She saw the man fill up with pride and the smile was gone, "Viral ware fare comes at a high cost Mr. Blue. Is Miss Green willing to fork over a hefty price?"

Drakken waited and she knew he was waiting for a sign from her. She smiled and stood behind him. Zelgadis's eyes almost bulged at the sight of her as she moved towards him. Her knee crushed in between his legs and he widened them in fear of getting his dick crushed as she leaned her face close to his, "Do you know what men's number one weakness is, Mr. Zelgadis? Money. You see… money makes a man stupid. It makes them WEAK. I don't seek money… I yearn for power. Power can make you careless, if you don't know how to use it. Fear and hopelessness… the sight of men cowering under me… it's worth every. last. cent… I know how to use my power." She let her hand travel down his chest and she grinned, dagerously, "Men crave money but aren't strong enough to get it. But women… we put our every fucking fiber into it. All of us women crave power. It's nice to meet a man who shares our interest."

Zelgadis swallowed and shivered under her before clearing his voice that still cracked when he spoke, "2 bill… 2 billion dollars will get you an access code. That code will unleash the polymorphic virus known as… Bulldozer… it can give you the pin numbers of all accounts and grant you access to their funds."

Shego smiled and made a motion to hand over his phone. He shuddered, again, and handed it over. Her fingers were quick and he never saw the microchip being pressed against the back of his phone as she put in her GJ account for 2 billion. She handed it back and the man smiled as he texted something, "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Green. Care for a drink in celebration?"

That would kill enough time for the tech department to download all the data on his phone… she smiled at him, "Why not… we're celebrating."

The four women that were around him before were squealing as he snapped his fingers at some people in the shadows. A waiter brought a flat tray full of skinny, tall glasses full of liquid that seemed to glow from the black lights from the party behind them. She grinned and took the green one and gave a surprising look as Drakken grabbed a blue one. As the women distracted Zelgadis, Shego quickly whispered with amusement, "You sure you can handle that drink, Blue."

He leaned to where his breath tickled at her ear when he whispered back, "Just as easily as you handled Zelgadis."

She smiled so wide that when the dirty blonde gave them back his attention, he thought the smile was directed at him. He raised his glass and the two saluted with their own before downing the drinks in hand. They weren't very strong drinks, but something tasted off about it.

* * *

She shook her head and the lights around them blurred. She swallowed deeply as a sudden euphoric pulse waved through her. She licked her lips and everything around her felt… goddess… it felt so good. Her eyes flicked to the man and his four women and he laughed while the women kissed one another, "You like the drinks? I call them Love Potions. A little Molly dissolved in pineapple rum."

Her mind wasn't quick enough as she turned to try and stop Drakken from drinking it all. When she turned to him, he was starting to feel the Ecstasy. His eyes were shut and his neck was stretched up as he gripped the back of the couch. She shouldn't have. She knew she shouldn't have looked back at him. The paint still glowed on his skin and, as he panted from not knowing how to handle the drugs effect, it made him look damn good. When his eyes slowly opened to connect with her gaze and his teeth bit at his bottom lip, she felt her lower half twitch and she was on his lap.

Drakken's hands were timid but stung like ice against her skin. His lips were slick and sweet from the rum. She drank him in as her sensitive body could only draw him closer. Her brain never reminded her that the man underneath her was her boss and that this was a horrible idea because the drug muted her inhibitions. When he slipped in his tamed tongue, her eager moan vibrated and muted everything else but the feel of him.

She pressed her hips down, tightened her restriction around his neck, and deepened their hungry kiss. His hands caressed her back with his strong palms. His manicured nails barely dragged against the skin as rocked his hips in lust. The friction from his stiffened erection caused her to throw her head back from the kiss to hiss out her pleasure. His chaste lips pecked at the flesh of her neck as his hands trailed up the side of her curves, under her shirt, and over her clothed breasts. She bit down, hard, on her bottom lip to muffle the desire screaming from inside her.

Sex with Drakken… it was that cold splash of thought that woke up her mind. It must have hit him, too, because they both paused. Panting, she looked down at him and it almost brought her to tears at how he looked so distraught. He removed his hands and his sadden eyes found hers. He mouthed something then her name, but the sound of crashing and screaming cut it short. She jumped off him and pulled her shirt down as GJ agents swarmed all around them.

* * *

Global Justice had the encryption codes to all of Zelgadis's operations and had the underground warehouse flooded. The huge men, that were supposed to be protectors, took out the agents that approached. With a blast of green plasma and a vine whip that would've made a pokemon trainer proud, the two men were taken out. Zelgadis was put into custody and maaaan was he was livid.

Shego smiled and wiggled her fingers in her wave at him and his whore troupe were hauled away. She laughed when the man started to cry. Suddenly, an awkwardness swam over her as Drakken was approached by Betty Director herself. She smiled at him but he wasn't so smile-y. He bowed his head as if he were Japanese and the Director looked over at her. With a curt nod she marched towards where they took Zelgadis and the agents relaxed.

She moved to approach a dejected Drakken, but he disappeared as more black-outfitted agents cased the area. A few of the men tried to whisper out of her hearing range, but failed miserably, "That poor blue bastard. He can't catch a break. He never got world domination as a villain and now… he can't get respect when he's a hero. Betty will take all the credit of what he did today and he'll just get a pat on the ass. I would say at least his assistant is hot, but what's the point of that when she won't give you the time of day." The other agent snorted a laugh, "I wouldn't either. Blue skin and vegetation growths aren't exactly trademarks of a sexy man. But… she's too full of herself to see that her shitty attitude and green tint make her just as undesirable as he is. Those two will always be alone."

By the time the two finished their whispering chat, she was right behind them. She cleared her throat and they turned around. The color flushed from their faces and she thought about just blasting them through a wall, but she didn't… "If I hear you too gossiping like old women, one more time… about me or Drakken… the only color skin your gonna worry about will be the flesh I cooked off of your bones." She stomped at them and they screamed and flinched.

* * *

She left them, soiled, and she jogged to find her boss. Though, ridiculous as their words were, it struck her as his dejected form kept replaying in her mind. It wasn't pity she felt… it was too deep in her gut for pity… as she looked around and saw that he had fled the warehouse in their hovercar… she knew it was something that surmounted pity. She… cared about him.

She caught a ride back to the hideout and found him slumped in his chair in front of the large screen television, showered and back in his labcoat. He looked so miserable. She couldn't go in and act like a caring, sweet, lovable woman… she couldn't bring herself to stoop that low. She walked in, anyways, in an angry way and made him jump, "Thanks for ditching me out there, Bluuue. Had to catch a ride with those insufferable goody two shoes. All that work we did and they're gonna take all the credit. Assholes!"

She saw him sit up, but his face wasn't twisted in anger. He wasn't looking her in the eyes and he looked so… so… punchable!, "Dammit Drakken! Snap out of it! Didn't you hear me! They're taking the credit for our take down. And I haven't heard your apology for DITCHING ME!"

He stood up and looked down at her with softened eyes and it pissed her off so much, but it shocked her to see him so calm. He swallowed and averted his gaze as he talked to her with a small voice, "I almost violated you. I wanted to tear your clothes off and eat you like a fresh peach. I didn't care if you gave me consent or not… and that scared me. Luckily, it wore off before it got any further than a school yard make-out. I am a horrible good guy and an even shittier villain and I can't do this anymore. I can't… I can't drag you down with me, either. Shego… you're fired."

Say something… she screamed in her head. DO SOMETHING. Why… why the hell was she so useless in these situations? He was walking away and so hurt that he had thought about having sex with her. What? Was the thought of her that vile? A voice growled at her that that wasn't the point… he was afraid that he would've done something to her that would ruin their partnership. And now he was leaving her… he's leaving her so she could be better. It slipped out of her lips as it screamed into her head, "You're nothing without me."

Why the fuck did she say that!? Whhhy! He turned around and his hurt laugh cut her deep, "I know. Goodbye, Shego."

"Fuck you, Drakken!" She snarled and rushed in front of him. He looked terrified, now… good! Now tell him off, "I was there, too, you know. I was the one in YOUR lap." Her brain flinched and screamed for her to stop, but the emotions finally got ahold of the wheel and they were driving them right off the cliff, "I wanted you to jump my bones way before the drink. You… you are such a crybaby. You say the dumbest things. You whine waaay too much for a man and you have zero fashion sense… but… you cook for me when I'm down. You watch over me when I'm sick. You always tell me how great I look even when I feel gross. You… You are my best friend and my roommate and my boss. I have a place to go home to when all the world is shit. You are all I have. You are all I want and… I'm not going anywhere."

He was going to argue. He was going to give a speech about something… she could see it on his stupid face, but she wasn't going to let him. She cleared the space between them like she was possessed by the Moodulator. The kiss was strong because it had to hold back his words, but it softened as he did. His gloved hand rested on her cheek as he bent his neck to taste her more. She pulled away, gripping the front of his lab coat, and whispered against his lips, "Bedroom."

Words were caught in his throat as she pulled him by his coat towards the darkened hallway with an unbearable smile on her face. They left the TV on as the news broadcasted their exploits on the news. Betty Director came up for an interview and thanked the two villains for helping bring down a terrorist. Their faces flashed up on the screen and given all credit for Zelgadis's take down.


	2. You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry

**You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry**

Shego felt the pure emerald rage boil to every nerve in her body. The plasma engulfed her hands and sizzled through her gloves. She grit her already gnashing teeth as she felt it bubbling the flesh off the tips of her fingers. Her pupils dilated until the black filled her entire eye and burst into green energy that smoked and sparked from the corners. It was true that her emotions were the xenter of her power. Staying angry allowed her somewhat control, but blind, unadulterated rage made the power rush like an uncontrollable wildfire.

Watching the spider-vine creature whip Drakken with sharpened tendrils was painful. Seeing him use his own vine to snap the creature's tentacles made her proud. Watching him collapse and stop breathing snapped her. With a snarl that blasted a jade miasma from her lips, she shot at the mutant and tore it into shreds and purple gore.

She stood in a violet explosion and panted like a wild beast. She could hear the muffle voices of the teens behind her, but it was like they were million miles away. Her name echoed as the plasma melted within her like acid. She welcomed the pain.

"SHEGO!"

Kim's voice annoyed her enough to turn around, "He's just unconscious. I think he got sleep pollen in his wounds. GJ is handling the rest of the infestation. Ron and I are going to help with the EVAC. You stay here with him." The two looked terrified as they stood up with stupid shocked looks on their faces when she approached. The green mass of flames died into a smoldering smoke and her body began trying to heal the schluffed off flesh. The teens stared at her, even the naked rat thing… Ron cleared his throat, "Uh… Shego? You gonna be alright?"

She bared her teeth, "Go save the useless nerd squad. I'll be juuust fine." Kim grabbed his shoulder and whispered for him to come on and they sprinted as soon as they got through the door.

She practically collapsed beside Drakken's body. Her insides stung like a deep wound sprayed with hydrogen peroxide. She groaned as she crossed her legs and bowed her head. Her pupils were over extended, still, and the lights and colors were practically vibrating in her skull. Her fingers were numb but ached like a bruise being poked. Everything hurt… but knowing she didn't fail… knowing he was alive… it made the pain less unbearable.

Sudden movement made her eyes cut up towards Drakken. The limp vine, that had collapsed when he did, stirred and rose like a cobra with a snake charmer's flute. It looked groggy, even shook its bulb like a head, and turned its bloom towards her like it could see. Within seconds, her boss's signature grunt wailed as he slowly sat his upper body up. She fought the small smile and averted her eyes as she spat, "I know you can sleep anywhere, Doc, but… in the middle of a mutant battle? That's impressive."

He hummed disapprovingly and dusted off the front of his shredded lab coat, "Well… by the looks of the lilac jello all over the room, I'd say…"

He stopped talking making her look up at him. He was staring at her hands, "Oh my God, Shego… what happened to your hands!?" He slid almost too close but her back hit a wall. Her eyes were wide and her sight pulsated with too much information. He looked into her eyes and his shocked face shocked more. He gasped, but… he sighed and twisted his face into full concern, "What… What happened?"

Shego swallowed; only causing her more pain. She shut her eyes and bent her head down to try to put up a metaphorical wall, "I had to save your butt, again, that's what. You're welcome, by the way."

The silence made static build up and she knew he was still staring and everything was so loud and everything hurt and she was getting too overwhelmed and it burst out of her as she yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I THOUGHT I FAILED DOING THE ONE THING YOU TRUSTED ME WITH. I WATCHED YOU GET SHREDDED LIKE NEWSPAPER AND I COULDN'T SAVE YOU. I… I…"

"Hey… Heeeey. Easy. I was the one trying to help you. It was my fault. Me and my vine got too cocky." He took off his gloves the took her wrist, "We're still here… thanks to you. So, let me show you something I learned about MY mutation."

He began rubbing her fingers with his and it made her hiss. It stung to be touched, in general, and she was about to send him flying until she realized her fingers were… they were cooling and… were healing slowly under his delicate touch. She stared at their hands then roamed over the rips on his arms. They were completely healed, "Dr. D…?"

"My skin has been infused with a strong type of aloe vera that heals pretty quickly. Even repelling venom and rejuvenating wounds. Quite fascinating, really. Then I learned that I secrete a lesser proportion of sed oils from my pores and saliva." She cringed and shook her head at how disgusting that sounded but froze when she felt his lips softly kissing the tops of her fingers so intimately it made her molten pain ice over. The skin began to grow back healthy at an unbelievable pace as he kissed each individual digit then slowly flipped her hand to get the other side.

She watched him with her sensitive sight and her heart felt like it was swelling. With one hand completely healed, he moved to the next. As he kissed at her fingers, she absentmindedly reached over and touched his exposed skin where the whipped rips were all the way up his arm. His kiss lingered too long on one finger and her eyes cut over to him. He shifted and moved to her side, never breaking eye contact. She was puddy in his hands. The wall she tried to build was only a foot tall to this man… and she just let him step over it.

He cupped her face and she felt her pain evaporating. He moved towards her and she closed her eyes as his lips kissed at both her eyelids. She kept them closed even after he pulled away. The ever stretching hurt began to soothe out and tears of relief streamed down outer corners of her eyes. She opened them and everything seemed dull, but perfect. She smiled and held up her newly healed hands, "That's actually pretty amazing, Boss."

He grinned like a child as the vine wiggled above him. His grin shifted to an unreadable look and he closed the gap. She thought she was boiling inside, before, it was now an erupting mass of lava, now. He kissed her, short and sweetly, but it caused a chain reaction of unadulterated need in her. He moved back, but she chased. Grabbing the side of his face with healed hands, for good measure.

His effervescent blue spark spilled and flowed to her every fiber. She drank off his invigorating force like he was the only water source for miles. Her arms went around his neck in a blind hunger and slid her tongue to mingle with his. He clung to her and held on for dear life as she crawled into his lap. The kisses came in waves. Breaking and cascading. His energy recharged her until she couldn't take anymore. Lips swollen, breath shallow, and eyes glazed when they pulled apart. She was completely full, but… she still wanted more.

She rested her head on his and closed her eyes with a smile as Drakken cleared his throat and huffed out, "Wow."

She opened her eyes and pulled away, "Just remember who started it."

He blushed and smiled, "That was a good, wow, to be clear."

She snorted a small laugh through her nose as she smiled, "It really was, wasn't it." They shared a smile as distant voices and marching approached. Shego sighed loudly, "Well… here comes the cavalry." She groaned and pushed off him and he moved to stand. They stood still as the Global Justice task force busted in and filled the room, all yelling clear. She rolled her eyes, "About time you showed up."

One of the geared up soldiers spoke to mid air, obviously into an ear bud, "Command. Green and Blue have been secured. Orders."

A muted moment went by and the man yelled, "The mutants have all been annihilated. All rooms cleared. All agent report to EVAC stations." The collective chorused out a "Sir" before marching out. The leader looked back and grunted, "You two… move out. Now." Drakken sarcastically saluted as Shego rolled her eyes. They moved but shared an ex-villain smirk before leisurely exiting the room… side by side.


	3. House Arrest

**House Arrest**

He stared at all the circuits and chips with his tinted lenses of the extended goggles and found his attachment point. With a spark from his handheld welder, his Universal Controller was made. He put the welder down, placed the lithium battery-pad in, closed the back, flipped his goggles up, and laughed in triumph, "Behold Shego… the Universal Controller is Reborn. With this baby, I can tap into any network and make it my own. Free Wifi! Free Webflix! Free Youtoob without the ads! Our house arrest shall be enjoyable from henceforth!"

"Yaaay." Shego monotonously sang as she flipped a page in her magazine.

Drakken growled and tossed the goggles on his workstation table then approached the villainess with a grump face, "I did this for you… you know. Could you show SOME kind of gratitude?"

Shego looked up at the man only a breath away from her face and stood without so much as a flinch, "Oh. I'm sorry Doc. Let me try that again…" She cleared her throat, but not the sarcasm, "Thank you so much Doctor Drakken for getting us caught again and being babysat by the largest corporation of special agents in the entire world. I'm so glad I can watch the same shitty shows that I didn't watch the first time when they were on television without commercials. It makes this oh so wonderful prison fantastic to be in knowing that I get to spend it with you and free Wifi. Thank you soooOoOoOo much." She booped his nose and kept the strained smile as he frowned deeply. She let the smile fade but added with a fakened sugary song, "Was that better?"

He glared at her as he wiped his nose angrily as she moved towards their small kitchen. He followed her, but kept his distance. He wanted to tell her why he did what he did, but he kept it to himself for good measure. If Shego knew what Betty Director warned what would happen if the villainess didn't start following orders; his own little threat of turning her into a bushel of mindless vines (that got them on house arrest) would've been nothing but a minor issue, "Shego… This is the only way I can apologize to you… since you refused to accept the first 50 sorry's I've given. Just… give me a break!"

She yanked open the fridge and took out a water bottle and slammed it shut as she spun around to snarl at him, "Not until you tell me what you said to GET US on house arrest. The real reason… not this "because we're villains" crap." She moved to be inches from him, something they both seemed to not be able to stop doing to each other in recent events, and whispered to him, "Tell me the truth, Drakken. We don't keep secrets... remember?"

Shego scent was never sweet but never smelled bad. She had the aroma of a fighter. A woman's musk mixed with fire and flowers. He just recently started to notice it since they've gotten closer… but it wasn't until the Lowardian ordeal did it start quickening his pulse when it hit his nose. He swallowed, averted his gaze down and to the side, and licked his lips… then easily gave in, "Betty Director brought me into her office to tell me that if I didn't get better control over your reckless actions… she'd contain you with her Nega-collar and take your powers out of the picture. I reacted by snatching her up with my vine and threatening to mutate her into one of my plants if she thought about touching you."

He dared to glance up at her. He was expecting pure rage, but was utterly confused by the soft look she was giving him, "I know I overreacted, but… the countless times you've saved me and those useless buffoons with your "recklessness" should be accounted for. You're the best thing GJ has ever had… and to treat you like an animal is deplorable!"

He watched her avert her eyes and fidget her hands. He knew she'd have forgiven him, but… he had to make sure, "You… you forgive me, right?"

She opened her bottle of water and took a sip… finally looking up him then cutting her eyes away as a blush glowed green on her cheeks, "No one's ever fought for me, before… Not that I needed the help. So… yeah… I guessIsortakindaforgiveyou."

Drakken grinned, "What was that, Shego? Speak into my good ear." He turned his head and pointed at his right ear and she growled, almost mocking his own, "I forgive you. Ugh… you're so annoying."

He laughed at how awkwardly uncomfortable that made her. She sighed and went back to the fridge to put the bottle back then moved towards him, slowly. She had a strange look that he couldn't read. She licked her lips and spoke with a softened voice, "You are always doing stupid things. You always… you didn't have to fight for me. I can take care of myself, you know?"

He frowned and squared up to her approach, "I know you can, but that doesn't mean you have to fight alone. Kim Possible is one thing, she's… all that, but a blatant threat upon you by some suit wearing philistine, in my presence… that will never be tolerated. You're more than my sidekick, Shego… you know that! You're my friend. We've been through everything together and I just met this Director lady. Bros before Those." He was pretty sure that's how that phrase went. It made Shego smile and shake her head, so he stuck with it.

She took another step closer and they were in awkward closeness territory, again, but her gaze seemed different. It made his insides clench and suddenly the bottom of his throat got heavy. He cleared it to try and relieve the tension. She took in a deep breath through her nose and she spoke, loud enough for just the two of them to hear, "Thank you, Drew."

Hearing his real name, with no ounce of sarcasm, come from her lips made his heart leap. He smiled, but it melted off as he watched her close the distance. When he was for sure she was going in for a kiss, he closed his eyes and reveled in the smooth warmth.

Though it was short, it was the greatest bliss he'd had in a long time. He licked at the small taste she left and couldn't hide the goofy grin on his face. He opened his eyes and watched her lick at her own lips. He suddenly realized his hand was empty as Shego wiggled the Universal Controller in her hand. She put it down on the table behind him and bit on her bottom lip before saying, "You're not gonna need Webflix or Youtoob for a few minutes. I promise."

Drakken's brows connected in confusion for a brief moment before she took his hand and started pulling him towards his bedroom, "What do you mean I won't… Oooooh. Oh! Uh… Umm… Shego…I…" He tried to fight her off but it wasn't too big of a fight. His brain finally gave in and realized it needed to prepare for a different kind of fight. He blushed and smiled as she turned and kissed him deeply before pulling him into the shadows of his bedroom.


	4. WTF?

**WTF?**

Shego was sitting at the bar and stared down at her glass as she swirled the little plastic sword in the drink. Being stood up was not a thing she ever had to deal with before. At first, she was a bit homicidal about it… but the longer she sat, the tighter her chest felt. Hurt? She sighed and flung the sword on the table. She dug into her small handbag and put a five down then spun around in the stool and walked through the crowd of the bar.

People snapped their attention towards her, but she was too focused on the exit to care. Her pride had been severed and she just wanted to vanish. Out side the bar, her Converses hit the concrete and she almost sped walk. Her tight, faded jeans hung onto her curves. She wore a long sleeved black and green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned to show her black tank top with a lime green boxing glove in the center and the words "Big Girls Don't Cry, They Punch Back" circled around it. She was livid as she walked; the hovercar was a block away on top of building.

Her mind was mocking her as she walked. It was her worst enemy. The voice got louder and louder and was about to explode inside her before her purse began to vibrate. She stopped dead and looked down at the hand bag like it talked to her. The vibration buzzed its pattern again and she opened it and pulled out her phone. She didn't recognize the number, but it was too late for bill collectors. She answered it, against her better judgement, "Yeah… who's this?"

"Miss… Go? I have a… Doctor Drakken here at my bar. He's highly intoxicated and I had to take his keys. He gave me your number to call. Either you come and pick him up or I'm tossing him outside and calling the cops."

She growled not only about Drakken, but more so about the man's tone… until she heard Drakken in the background yelling and singing and she understood the barkeep's anger, "What's the address?"

* * *

Shego walked into the door of a very sketchy but roomy bar. She paused before entering fully with the door rested on her shoulder at the sight of her boss on top of a table singing an obnoxious song with a crowd of gangly men singing with him. She felt like she was witnessing a musical Disney scene and she slowly entered the bar with her brows practically touching each other in a confused look, finally letting the door close. He looked… happy. Like, genuinely happy. She'd never seen him this… human.

He wore a blue and white Hawaiian shirt with a black shirt underneath. He had white shorts with blue stripes and brown flip flops that seemed to be more durable then any evil plan he ever came up with since he hopped from table to table while he sung. Her crappy day suddenly washed away as she watched this humorous scene. She leaned back against the wall beside the door and watched the blue man have the time of his life. She couldn't help but smile.

The song came to an end and she laughed as he jumped off the table and threw his arms up and yelling out drunken 'Wooos'. She pushed off the wall and moved into the view of the bar. All the drunk nerds and huge biker dudes froze in place with their jaws hung low at the sight of her. Drakken turned to see what they were looking at and he drunkishly threw his arms up, "There she is!" He put an arm around her and happily tugged at her, "Shego! Come sing with me!"

The men held up their glasses and cheered at that prospect, but she saw the bartender's disgust so she decided to end the party, "Sorry boys… me and big blue gotta go."

All the men, including Drakken, gave a drunken and childish 'Awww' and almost made her laugh. The group dishearteningly separated leaving her with a pouty man child. She looked over at the bartender with a tip of her head and he tossed Drakken's keys at her. She caught them and looked over at her boss who was giving her big puppy dog eyes, "I don't wanna go Shego… I made a lotta friends and even got to sing on top of a table!" His voice got high at the end with his smile superimposed.

Why? Why did she find him adorable? She shook her head, "C'mon Doc… I've had a long, disappointing night and watching you perform a musical number just added to my misery."

He frowned dramatically and groaned out, "Fine!"

* * *

Outside the bar wasn't as sketchy. It was a nice clean neighborhood. There was an occasional siren or group of raised voices, but nothing that made it feel dangerous. The only weird thing in this cute little city was… her boss humming and dancing around her like a happy child. He swung around light poles and skipped forward right in front of her. He was just so obnoxious and annoying and… kinda cute.

She smiled but hid it by shaking her head in embarrassment. He suddenly stopped and she almost bumped into him. She was about to bark at him but followed his gaze to the crescent moon and star filled sky, "Look at that, Shego. The sky is so full of terror and mystery, yet… it is so beautiful…" She sighed through her nose. It was such a lovely night. The breeze cooled the air just enough to make a pleasant sway in her hair.

They stared up at the sky for what seemed like centuries until she saw him move his head with her peripheral. She turned to see what the drunkened doctor was doing and her breath came out in a gasp. The way he was looking at her made her stomach flutter intensely. His soft smile stayed as he said so nonchalantly, "Just like you."

She had no time to react as the happy bastard cupped her cheek and kissed her. A surprised yelp hummed from her lips against his and her eyes stayed wide and open. She balled her fist and tried to get it lit, but Drakken slipped his tongue into the kiss and surprised her one more time. The sudden skills he manifested drove her body into a sensation-fueled coma. Her eyes shut and her mouth fed off his hungry kiss. When he pulled away, her mouth tingled and she was a bit light headed.

He giggled a little bit and licked at his lips before speaking in a drunkened tizzy, "You taste like mint, Shego." His laugh built up and shook her out of her desire-mode and he nudged her with his elbow, "That's so funny… you're green AND you taste like mint." He started to skip down the sidewalk; laughing too loudly as she stared after him. She could hear him asking loudly, "I wonder if I taste like blueberry?" He spun around and yelled, "Shego! Do I taste like blueberry?" He didn't wait for her to respond as he turned and kept skipping. It took her a bit to recover and when she did, she bent over, laughed really hard, and threw her hands up in disbelief as she said to no one in general, "What the Fuck?"


	5. We Are Drakken

**We. Are. Drakken.**

Drakken stared at his shirtless reflection in complete awe. He could never have predicted that this mutation of his would've interlaced with his body to this extent. The muscle structure of his arms were laced with a bulbous vines. Prickled on the underside of his arms were small, thorn-like quills sporadically placed. His once light blue skin now tinged with green. He blinked his eyes at how less blurry his sight was… how less arthritic his joints felt… how easier it was to breathe. He was a new man and if it weren't for the deafening fear that he was becoming some kind of human lettuce… he felt great.

He stared at where the petals that used to pop around his head were. They were now a messy mossy infestation that traveled down his chest and over his shoulders. Where the moss met at his clavicle, it blended to layered shells of hardened bark that looked like shoulder pads of a suit of armor. Down his chest, the moss bled into his veins. Green steams snaked down between his newly formed pecks and between his abs. He never felt stronger… but the same question arose in his heart… why?

As he sighed out his anxious thoughts, a single vine serpentined from his spine, from his neck, to bloom its flower in greetings. Drakken let out a chuckle and stroked the vine like a cat's back. It sensed he was distressed. The little parasite was empathetic. It made him feel a little better knowing something cared how he felt.

He looked at his mutated body once more then looked at the white bloomed flower in the mirror, "What are you doing to me, buddy?"

The flower seemed to tilt its head like a dog hearing a strange sound. His eyes darkened a little as he swallowed down his heart beating from fear, "A-Are you going to kill me?"

The flower hung its bulb and shook a slow 'no' and Drakken smiled while adverting his gaze from the mirror, "That sad no wasn't very reassuring."

The flower bloomed back and curved to face its owner. He could almost hear something static-ing in the back of his mind just before a stressing bang rang out on his door as his partner's voice sang out with its usual sarcastic venom, "Put your panties on, Doc… I'm coming in! You need to see this!"

It was at this moment he realized he was only in his rubber duck boxers and his robe was all the way on the bed. Shego would absolutely murder him figuratively or wordly. He tried to rush to it, tried to plead with his vine to retrieve it for him, but Shego (like every single thing she ever does) fiercely barged into the room leaving him to try and stand at attention with his hands folded in front of his boxers trying to spare himself the loss of his dignity… you know… before his partner savagely belittles him.

Shego's mouth was about to shout something ss she held up a folder, but as her eyes adjusted to the scene, her mouth stopped making words. He watched her eyes and noted their shocked expression. Shego's face had a tinge of dark green blush but he couldn't read the rest of her face. She swallowed and cleared her throat, "Before I get into our new assignment… I gotta ask… what the heck is going on with you? First, you look like you've been downing some kind of steroid, miracle grow. Are those SHOULDER PADS? Second… is that MOSS?"

At this, she steps forward and touches his neck and slides her hand down to his layered wooden layers. Her touch was inquisitive but he could see the worry written on her eyes. He could feel every single movement like the gravity of her hand was being amplified twenty fold. He clenched his teeth and focused on anything but her proximity… her heat… her scent. Noticing his uncomfortable reaction, she clenched her hand back in a fist and stood back to try to get back to the task at hand, "And thirdly, you smell like a Honeysuckle bush. What's that plant thingy doing to you, Doc?" She flung a finger at the vine that jolted and wilted as if hurt.

Drakken grunted and was about to yell at her for barging into his room and insulting him but his vine twitched and caused both of them to stare in horror as the flower sneezed pollen and filled the room with an orange dust.

Every breath felt like his throat was clogging up with cotton. Coughing only made the dust feel thicker as his eyes burned too much to even steal a glance. He could hear Shego straining for breath like he was. Suffocating, oddly enough, makes you panic and suffocate faster. Not the slow, agonizing experience it felt like.

His desperate flailing finally got him to Shego and she immediately put her hand on his chest. Suddenly, the cloud was absorbed by the moss and the two desperately took in the newly cleaned air.

He felt fine… as he caught his breath, he felt no burning in his lungs or any other side effect… so, why had that happened? He could still feel Shego's hand and her head bowed. Wa-Was she alright?

"Sheg-"

Before he could finish her name, she started to panic and her hands flared as she backed away from him and looked up. She was sweating very profusely and panting desperately. Her eyes were watering and her jaded plasma whorled in a static around her shaking hands. When she began to mumble with her eyes darting around for help, he knew something bad was about to happen and needed to act fast, "Shego… wha- what's wrong. Talk to me."

"H-H-Hot… my body. Too hot." She gripped at her suit's hooks and melted the fabric. She clawed her arms and paced the room in pure fear. He stood, watching her like a dumbfounded scarecrow until a voice whispered that was more like images slide showing in his skull. With an agreeable nod, the vine whipped out and snatched the out of control superhero as his own body bolted to the shower and turned on the cold water.

The green energy had set the vine on fire but it never burned. In the light of the bathroom, he could see deep orange bleeding down from her mouth, eyes, and nose. It made his motion frantic as the shower curtain squealed as he yanked it more open. The vine unraveled from her after it placed her in the shower and she yelped at the temperature of the water but she turned and faced the current in a frenzy.

She yanked her gloves off and pooled the water in her hands to splash it hard against her face. She bent down to pull her boots off when he realized he should leave. He tore his eyes from her by spinning around to a cabinet. He opened it and pulled two towels out just before a cold hand landed on his mossy shoulder and spun him around. She had the front of her suit open enough to see her dampened cleavage rising and falling as she bent slightly over. She stuttered a bit due to the coldness of the water, "I-I can't g-get this off. I n-need your he-elp."

His mind was numb but not quiet. It screamed as he tugged the thickened material of her battle suit over one shoulder. Her arm wiggled free and somehow found its way around his neck as they worked out the other. He swallowed trying to push down the desert that started to accumulate in his throat. His eyes met hers and his blood went cold. The orange now clouded over the whites of her eyes, but that was just an ice cube added to the freezing stabs of Shego's fingers prodding and dancing over his neck.

The vine whipped out and the static build up he'd been hearing hummed in actual words. _**SHE WANTED TO TOUCH YOU, BUT WAS SCARED TO… SO I HELPED HER BY TAKING AWAY HER INHIBITIONS**._

Drakken only heard 'mind control' and pulled away from his desperate partner in a terror induced panic. He leaned over, turned the water off, and caped a towel over her head before bolting from the bathroom.

He ran to the side of his bed, grabbed his robe. And began hissing angrily at the white bloom, "Are you TRYING to get us killed? Oh God… my heart is beatin… oh God… she's going to rip my spine out. Look. Mind control is to never be used on, on, on… ANYONE. You are to never use that pollen in any circumstance. Understand!?"

The pod bowed its head like a sad puppy, but he could hear the static, **_UNDERSTOOD_**.

He looked back at the shower and saw his partner, completely naked, drying off. He spun around so fast, the vine jerked in midair and shook its bloom as if shaking off the sudden movement. He sighed and spike in a whisper, "How do we get her… un-pollenated?"

The vine slithered back to face him, **_YOU HAVE TO REABSORB THE POLLEN_**.

He frowned at the flower, "How, pray tell, do I do that?"

The vine struggled with words and squirmed around trying to describe it, but no noise came through so it acted. It puckered its petals and pressed them to Drakken's lips just long enough for the blue man to get it. His eyes went wide and was about to scream at the flower about how not so great an idea that was, but it retreated quickly back to his neck making him chase it with his finger pointed. It stopped as Shego, barely clothed with one of his short towels.

Eyes never wandered away from her intensely electric green eyes that were highlighted by the pale orange filling up the white. He swallowed deeply at the pulsating moment; that desert back in his throat, again. He was about to say her name and explain, but the sound of cloth hitting the floor made his heart drop. He looked straight up, cursing himself for being such a gentleman, and shook his head at once again being at the mercy of this gorgeous Valkyrie not in her right mind.

His hands acted quickly. He flapped the robe he intended to put on over her shoulders and covered her up. He felt her slip her arms into the sleeves and heard her laugh. He looked down at her shaking her head and she took a few steps then spun around, "I'm practically throwing myself at you and all you're doing is pushing me away. I mean, what do I need to do? Bathe in Cocoa Moo? Man… you're spineless!"

He blinked out in confusion before his brow lowered in irritation, "Shego… this vine of mine spritzed you with a mind-control-pollen and I just…"

"No it didn't, you blue buffoon. I'm still me. I just, don't have that one voice screaming at me that any of this is a bad idea. The only thing stopping this… is you."

Drakken saw her face soften as she spoke, almost hurt. He swallowed and the plant's word 'inhibitions' ran through his mind. This should terrify him; the power that this mutation just shown, but all he could see was the beauty, frowning slightly in his robe. He needed to take the pollen back. If anyone needed their inhibitions, it was Shego.

He took a defeated sigh and closed the gap betwen them. It shocked her a lot more than it shocked him, but it didn't stop there. He slid his hands through her silky black locks and cupped her cheeks. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips upon hers.

The cloud of her sigh trickled over his face. Her dangerous hands timidly gripped his forearms. She tilted her head and deepened the chaste kiss. He broke away, telling himself he wanted to check her to see if the orange subsided, but he really needed to catch his breath. She opened her eyes, slowly, and he felt disappointed but relieved that her mouth, eyes, and nose were cleared. When her eyes finally met his, the whites were white again, but he didn't miss how glazed over they were.

He cleared his throat, trying to hide his smile with his fist, about to apologize to her… but he was pounced on. Just like she had done with the Moodulator in the photo booth (that he had never forgotten), but this time… there was a bed to catch them.


	6. I Know I'll Come Back to You

**I Know I'll Come Back to You** (a fic for sweet-or-sarcastic on tumblr)

Shego threw her stilettos into the swamp outside the secret lair and slammed her back into the metallic storm doors, just under the pupil scanner, and slid down until her butt hit the concrete slab welcoming mat. She curled her head into her arms and gave a fierce sighing growl. Another shitty date ending another shitty Friday night.

She blamed it all on the weak, un-neutered, crybaby man-child who thought he was a gift to womankind. He had zero idea what he was doing in the kissing department, for starters, and instead of slowing down or softening up to get guidance… he went hard and fast like a clueless teenager. Frustration led to her having to push him away… eventually a bit forcefully. He lashed out by saying he could get someone much younger and willing… all with more or less curse words. She blasted him through her hotel room door, that was under some poor bastard's credit card she stole, then ran back here…

She would never… EVEREVEREVER say this out loud, but… she just wanted to be treated like a princess (she cringed). She wanted to be held. Fingers raked through her hair. Touched and butterfly kissed all over her body with tender lips. Looked at with glazed over, hooded eyes full of pure affectionately passionate desire that set her core on fire. With a groan of how sickeningly sweet her mind was being, she shouldered her purse and stood quickly. She put her eye up to the scanner. It bleeped obnoxiously and the huge metal door creaked and sunk into its shelf and she moved into the hideout.

The smell of popcorn hit her nose before the chill of the marble floor on her feet did. She gave herself an internal scolding for her lips curling up in a smile of the thought of the Doc curling up on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn like an adolescent girl. She tossed her purse on the table of the breakroom for the henchmen. Her feet slapped on the floor towards the "living room" where flashes of light and muted voices were filling the empty warehouse hideout. The hollowness of how big and lonely it felt in this place stung her chest and she had to swallow down the pity she felt for Drakken for a moment. She shook the voice out of her head scoffing at how she wasn't any better.

She stood in the doorway leading to the big comfy felt couch she helped move into this room right in front a huge screen TV with random people on it. Her eyes fall to the scruffy hair silhouetted from the edge of the top of the couch. She, instinctively, looked down at her green trimmed, black bandage dress to make sure it was clean and hugging all her curves just right. She rolled her eyes at herself and pressed forward to go around the couch.

Drakken had on a black wifebeater and black and red basketball shorts on with a pore strip over his nose. He had a pinch of kernels in his hand, paused in mid insertion of his mouth as his face twisted in shock. The kernels plunged back to the bowl in his lap and Drakken jerked to pause his movie and move the bowl to the coffee table in front of the couch. He stood as he cleared his throat and brushed the loose popcorn that had fallen into his lap, "Sh-Shego… you're… well… you're back? I thought you were off for your weekend fling. Issss… Is everything… wow…" She watches his eyes dart over her dress then snap around the room and back to her eyes as he cleared his throat, deeper this time, "Is everything okay?"

His eyes, full of confusion, melted to compassion as they mingled with her own eye contact. She ignored the question and sighed with a snort as she plopped on the couch, "Wha'cha watching, there, Doc?"

Drakken, slowly, made his way back to the couch… watching her, she could feel. She ignored his observing her and grabbed the bowl as he unpaused the movie. He eventually got back to his calm, natural position and spoke as he reached for some popcorn, "If you must know, it's the marathon of my favorite show, Love in the Village."

Shego let out a hearty laugh, "Seriously Doc?"

He snatched the bowl out of her grip and she looked over at her melodramatic boss as he grumped, "If you don't like it, you can go back to your dimwitted, muscular gorillas whom probably can't even spell gorilla."

She felt hurt. She ACTUALLY felt hurt. And… for once in her life… she didn't want to attack him. She just folded her arms around herself and sank into the couch. She had no urge to blast him or tell him off… she didn't want to leave in a storm-off fashion… she just stared at the screen with a sadness and anxiety she hadn't felt since she got the nerve to leave Team GO. What the hell was happening? She was being swallowed and she couldn't breathe…

"I… I am sorry… I'm sorry, Shego." His voice flowed around her. His hand ghosted on her shoulder as she was brought out of the hole she had sunk into, "I shouldn't have lashed out. It was rude of me and I am so very sorry."

She found herself panting as she turned to him. He looked so pathetic… the way he looked at her with worry and… affection… her breathing slowed and her body tingled. With a lizard lick on her lips, she turned and grabbed the straps of his shirt and kissed him. There was a squeak behind his lips. She pulled away to look at his eyes. They were panicky as they searched her eyes for explanation, but he didn't bolt. His brain must've clicked into passion mode because his eyes softened and he leaned just far enough for her primal instincts to kick in.

Her arms flowed around his head as she snaked herself underneath him. He was sensually soft but hungry enough to chase her… it made her belly twinge as a soft sigh escaped within the kiss. His elbows rested on either side of her and she feel his chaste hands rubbing her exposed back as he rested comfortably between her legs. He broke the kiss but kept his eyes closed for a beat before they slowly opened… glazed over and hooded. Her hands caressed the pedal soft skin around his neck before her eyes followed them down to the small patch of hair on his chest.

Her eyes flicked back up to his eyes as he licked at his lips and dipped his head down slowly. He butterfly kissed her neck and she moaned and lifted her head to allow him better access. His arm on the side he wasn't kissing crept from her back to the underside of her elbow. He pulled it towards him as he left pecks on her collarbone then kissed at her wrist and fingertips. She smiled, despite herself, and cupped his cheek. She caressed under his eye with her thumb before her fingers brushed his scar then, playfully, over his very soft lips. They shared a very unprofessional moment. He put his forehead against hers and shared a smile with her before she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

As they continued to have a very long, slow, and methodical make-out session, Shego felt tears sliding down her face… how in all of creation did this huge blue sun flowered nerd become the very thing she needed? All thoughts stopped. Sound and logic were getting too distracting as Drakken's warm and patient hand slid under the hem of her dress, just slightly, to rest and knead the side of her leg. She whimpered in the deepened kiss. She planned on shoving her tongue down his throat, but his met hers halfway. The savage fencing of hers was soothed by his sweet probing. It earned him another uncatchable moan.

She pushed away for air and he paused all movement. She literally forgot to come back up for air and she was now light headed. She gasped for air as a cackle of laughter left her chest. This was the hottest thing she's ever felt… so much she wanted… so much she NEEDED. The overwhelmingness of it hit her hard and she started to cry. She flung her arm over her face knowing it was confusing the hell out of him. She heard his small whisper of apologies and felt him moving. She sniffed and felt too exposed… too… vulnerable… she uncovered her face and caught him around the neck and pulled him down she whispered, "I love you" before kissing him softly. She felt his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it with smile. Tomorrow, she might be the selfish, sarcastic badass she always was… but right now… here in his arms… she was the queen she always wanted to be.


	7. Can't Keep a Good Villain Down

**Can't Keep a Good Villain Down**

How? How in the Solar System's Uranus had he found himself back at this suffocating gymnasium that had loved to remind him how uncoordinated and unathletic he was. Drakken growled but the pop-disco-y song blared and echoed to drown out any other sound but the ornery rhythm. The polished wooden floor was full of people with drinks in hand. Though it was dark, strobe lights and star sparkles from the disco ball above illuminated enough for him to see the heroes and bureaucrats smiling and trying to talk to each other over the music.

His mind did what it always did, it scoffed at him thinking he could be one of them. To think that everyone thought Kim Possible was his greatest foe when… he was his own adversary. A wave of nausea hit him as he clenched his teeth to fight his inner demons. He swallowed the ball of stress that lurched from his throat and shut his eyes to try and slow his heart rate. It didn't work.

He turned around and headed for the door. He stopped at the sight of his sidekick with her hands aglow cynically barking at the front desk that she 'Saved Their Sorry Asses From Alien Probes' and grumped forward before sliding to a halt as she saw him. As usual, she looked stunning. She wore a black cocktail dress with a deep v trim that was etched with her signature green. He avoided the v part of her dress because it was hard to escape the look in her eyes. They hadn't seen in each other months. What with her being on some secret task force for Global Justice and him in the labs consorting with brainiacs. He… never would he tell her… missed her sarcastic outbursts.

He smiled and broke the silence, "Hello, Shego. Long time no aggravate."

Her painted black lips parted for a genuine smile as her laugh puffed out and she stepped forward. The music couldn't drown out the click of her heels or her siren voice, "Missed me, have you? Those nerds and nerdettes not doing it for you?"

He chuckled, despite his mind bashing him about how pathetic he was, and dished some sarcasm of his own, "It just doesn't feel right not having that annoying voice nagging me about how clichè everything I'm doing is. So… no. Those nerds and "nerdettes"… they're not, well… they're not you."

Her face went solemn and his mind cackled. He needed to bolt… his feet attempted to move but were stopped by Shego's tisk of a laugh. He looked over and saw her bow her head and tuck her hair behind her ear then lifted her gorgeous green eyes to look back at him with a grin. She grabbed his right arm and pulled him back to the gym floor. Any and all fear he had standing before this mass of humans were left back at the entrance. She pulled him through waves of confused expressions until they were an island amongst the ocean of forgotten faces.

All he saw was her. She looked flushed, but the darkness and mediocre lighting made it hard to tell. It even made it hard to tell he was blue. She was laughing and saying something, but the overwhelming music deafened every sound around him. He made a motion to his ears signaling he couldn't hear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tight, and put her lips to his ear, "I missed you too, Doc." He remembered to breathe as she whispered softer and pressing her cheek to his, "I miss being evil. Whatta you say we shake up this party and find us a new lair?"

She pulled away and he never broke eye contact as he gave a snarl of a smile. She lit up her hands as they slid down his chest as he summoned his vine that snaked around them. The mass of heroes parted from them and Drakken's vine whipped up and shattered the disco ball signaling the fight. Lime green tore through the darkness as his whip cleared a semi circle of punch holding bureaucrats. Lasers shot out at his sidekick, but he protected her by wrapping her up then flinging thorn-quills at them.

The heroes made a barricade at the entrance with their guns and mechanical robots as defense. Shego growled and flung a few plasma bolts their way but had to dive out of the way of the onslaught of ammunition towards her. Drakken growled but smiled evilly as his vine grabbed the huge speakers and DJ booth and tossed it with unexpected strength. The silence of the loud music combined with the screams and crunches of the impact made the villainous laugh from his mind reverberate outward.

As he walked towards the exit, he swiped all the debris to the side to exit the run down high school. Shego dusted off her dress and followed after him. They went to the middle of the parking lot as his vine retreated back to his spine and he turned to her before whispering in his old-self voice, "Shego… I carpooled here with three of those guys… I have no ride…"

She groaned loudly and pressed a button on her bracelet before pushing his shoulders and whining, "Don't ruin this moment, Doc!"

He looked down at her about ready to argue, but her arms were around his neck again with her lips hungrily against his. It was a ravenous kiss filled with her tongue and yearning moans that only made him deepen it. When they could no longer breathe, they broke apart but basked in the fog of their pantings. A spotlight brightly shone on them from above and they stepped away from one another as the ladder fell between them.

Shego gave a grin and looked up before speaking, "Tell me _that_ didn't feel good." She wiggled her brows before climbing the ladder. He didn't watch her go up, but instead looked at the high school slowly crumble and cloud into ash and he smiled evilly, "It's good to be back."


	8. No Names Just Feeling

_**This is going back to my old poetry days. **_

_**This is a high T for those with an imagination. You're welcome.**_

* * *

**No Names. Just Feeling.**

Her grip on the head board cracked the wood as she tightened in a desperate attempt at tethering her soul onto Earth. Every tiny molecule… Every wandering thought… Every single one of her senses… they were all adamant on betraying her.

Biting her bottom lip only made the intensity of the sensations, that were rippling through her body, pulse out in rhythmic moaning, involuntary writhing, and frictional sweating.

The heat… The molten fog that saturated from every point where his skin touched hers… it stung with a piercing freeze of wanting more yet burned from never getting had never stood on the edge of something so deep and terrifying yet still wanted to jump.

His name echoed in her every fiber. Tortuous touches strung like a puppet inside her. He was always a whisper on her lips, but she felt herself plunging and she wanted to scream it. She released the wood from her restraint and dared to ascend.

His heavenly grip kept her grounded, but still… she soared over the peak. His name praised like a God even though he was the one worshipping her. She loved him. By the stars above, she loved him, but… that edge was a little too steep for her to step over just yet.


	9. Stripped of Clothes and Emotions

**Stripped of Clothes and Emotion**

Another failed attempt at taking over the world had the two villains taking shots of the cheap vodka they kept in the lair straight from the milk cartons they kept them in. Those swigs eventually turned into Shego teaching Drakken how to play blackjack which turned into a night of drinking, cards, and… their brains saw no problem with adding stripping to the mix. The more they drank, the looser and dumber they got… and the more ruthless the villainess got at playing. Didn't help that Drakken's emotions and novice-ness were readable even as drunk as she was.

Shego stared at the queen of hearts on top as she tilted up to look at the hidden card on bottom and made no face at the ace of spades. She licked her lips and looked at the pile of clothes she'd won off the big idiot with no poker face sitting across from her on the hard concrete floor of their newest hideout. He was left in his ducky boxers, a tight white tank top, and one lonely sock while she was power-gloveless and one boot short… and her sarcasm and icy demeanor seemed to be gone, too… but not too far away.

The vodka whispered for her to look up. Her eyes slid over his pale skin like the blue that bled from random veins and muscles. The blotches seemed comical in a way, but also had a menacing omen feel to it. Her drunken gaze followed the blue trail that snaked down his oddly muscular chest, arms, and the little bit of thigh he was showing. Sober Shego would probably have killed her for even thinking this… but Drakken was… he was kinda hot.

She let out a groan that the man took as impatience and he grunted out, "Ok… Ok… hit me."

For like the hundredth time tonight, her drunken mind spoke out loud with a grin, "Don't tempt me."

Drakken rolled his eyes and shook his head, "S-Still as funny as the last thousand times you've said that." He gave a strained smile, but stared down at his cards with a grimace. She took a card off the top of the deck and flipped it over beside his pile. She shook her head at his display of disappointment and leaned back, "Dealer stays."

She takes pure pleasure in his snarl as she leaned back to rest her weight on her palms. She bit her bottom lip in a victorious smile as he flipped over his hidden card to reveal he had busted. She sat back up and sat Indian style to flip over her card. Her eyes cut up past her bangs in a mischievous smile, "Black Jack, baby. Take. It. Off."

He frowned, took off the sock, and threw it at her angrily. She laughed far too hard as she snatched it out of the air and tossed it into her pile. She licked at her lips again and couldn't believe she found the blue of his veins and bottom of his feet rather cute. She grabbed one of the "milk cartons" and drained it of the vodka, "Look at that, Doc… we finally getting down to the final countdown. Care to make this an all or nothing hand?"

His brows folded in confusion as he drank from his own bottle, "You saying whoever wins this round gets all the clothes?"

She nods slowly, "Yep."

Drakken's face goes unreadable for the first time tonight then curls into a very evil, body-tingling smile, "You're on."

She tries to not show that his smile made her vibrate as she scooped up the cards and shuffled. As she did, she felt like talking smack and rattling his cage, a bit, "So… how long has it been since you were naked in front of a real life woman? Twenty? Thirty years? Or… ever?"

She let the cards flow into her hand in spurts as he crossed his arms over his chest and whined out, "That's none of your business."

Shego sighed out a laugh, "C'mon Doc… give me somethin'. Have you even kissed a real person? Have you touched the supple flesh of a woman's breast? I really am curious to know…"

If this had been sober Drakken, he would've screamed and banished her from the room or this conversation, but drunk Drakken… he just frowned with a hint of sadness that made her pause, slightly, in her shuffle, "If you must know… I have engaged in coitus with multiple women, but none ever seemed to find any interest in me, afterwards. So… I started building one that WANTED to be with me. That, too, didn't work so well."

Her mind was stuck on… "Why coitus? And… why are you so… so… pathetic. Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have asked." She hid her blush by shuffling intensely, trying so damn hard to not picture him in mid climax. His mouth slack and eyes closed while moaning and shaking. Trying not to… picture his hands gripping a thigh… sweat and friction… skin slapping in a rhythmic dance…

"Coitus is the act of a male penetr…"

That snapped her out of it as she almost balled the cards up in her hands, "I KNOW WHAT COITUS IS! Ugh… I just wanna know why you used it. Can't ya just say sex like a regular human being."

She put a card down for him then her and flipped over the next card on top. She had two queens, but her focus was now on the drunken idiot before her whose face was now twisted in emotion. She let a sigh through her nose, "Grrrr… Look! I know you just told me something personal and it took a lot to open up, but you know me… and you should really keep somethings to yourself because you know I'm gonna ridicule you like the crybaby 'nobody loves me' person you are."

His face looked somber, but there was a darkness to it. Even as he looks at his card under the king of clubs with zero reaction to it and looking back up at her, he looked like the villain he believed he was, "How's your love life then, Miss Go? Seems like all you ever want from those burly men you let message and wait on you hand and foot is… sex… You move on with your ever-so-meaningful life like you're happy with being just a slab of meat. How're you any different from those other women in my life? How're you any different from _me_? You act all high and mighty, but I know… I know you looked for the same thing I was… Someone to love us for who we are."

Shego's anger perked as she flipped her card over to reveal her 20 as she growled, "Fuck love."

He grabbed his cards and leaned towards her. He got nearly nose to nose with her and she found herself holding her breath while flicking her sight between his sturdy gaze, "You can run as fast and hard and far as you want, Shego… but…" his hands moved, grabbing her attention to show his 21. She gasped for air and her eyes cut back up to his soft expression, "… you can't run from love."

She felt a shiver in her belly as her lungs froze when he smiled and bent down in front of her. She found herself in anticipation of something, but when he stood up with his clothes in his arms… anger slapped her in the face, "Wh-What the hell was that? Di… Did you just play me?"

He turned around, clothes in arms, with a shit-eating grin, "Doesn't feel too good, does it? Good night."

She laughed so loud and hard that it stopped him right in his tracks, "Beg your pardon, but… why are you laughing so hard when you've lost everything?"

Shego was very well intoxicated because in any other circumstance… she'd let the idiot walk away… but her pride was injured at the thought of him not wanting to see her naked. She reached down and ripped the single boot off her leg and slammed it to the ground before marching to him; her feet slapping the floor in anger.

Drakken hugged his clothes closer and closer the more she approached. She managed to not light up her hands as she pointed at him, talking furiously, "You are such a huge moron. You thought all or nothing meant that if you won… you just got your clothes back? It meeeans, you get yours AND MINE. God! How do I put up with you?"

Drakken's brows knit together as he tossed the clothes into a pile and closed the distance between them, "I was going to allow a restart of the bet between us, but… if you are insistent on paying the full price then… go ahead." He had a hard gaze on her as he sternly added, "… pay up." She frowned deep and crossed her arms in defiance. She knew she could take him, but something in his forwardness seemed unthreatening.

His hand slipped to the side of her suit and began unbuttoning. When he got them all, he started to tug them over her shoulders, but she stopped him, "I got it!"

He smiled, held his hands up, and covered his eyes. She wanted to punch him with green fists, but he was right… this was her fault. She got the top of her suit off and tossed it on top of the man's covered up head. She crossed her arms, again, this time over her black bra covered boobs. Drakken moved out of the jacket's embrace and paused a bit at the sight of her before folding the long sleeved battle top and throwing it in the pile.

Her hands got shaky and fumbled at her belt buckle that released with two points of pressure on the sides. She was actually terrified by the thought of him seeing her naked. She tried to catch her breath as she gasped for air and getting irritated by her useless fingers. Suddenly, two blue stained hands, calm and warm and gentle, encased her seisuring hands to take over the buckle. She shot her eyes up to his and held her focus as he slid the belt from around her waist.

Damn him… Damn him for being so forward and collected and unembarrassed… but she couldn't look away… couldn't yell at or push or ridicule him. She took in her lips between her teeth as he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She closed her eyes tight and put her hands on his shoulders when he slowly pushed the tight fabric over her hips and rear with his bare hands buried in between her skin and pants.

She could feel the strength of his muscles moving under her shaky hands. The flutter in her belly grew warm and spread through her body like wildfire when he began to go lower. His hands stayed sandwiched between her sensitive flesh and the fabric. She didn't dare open her eyes as he ghosted his smooth but calloused palm over her calf as he whispered, "Lift."

With her eyes closed, every single thing was enhanced. His touch was electric ice; so gentle but rushed through her body in jagged vibrations. As he mimicked himself for the other leg, she began to really notice how vulnerable she made herself. His absence from her skin made her eyes shoot open. He folded her pants and tossed them to the pile. His gaze never left hers. Those blue eyes never wandered over her body and that thought alone made her chest tighten and burst in heat.

He raised his hand and made a circle motion and spoke with a deepened gruff, "Turn around and take off your bra."

She managed to frown fiercely before turning around. She felt her heart beat in her brain as she reached behind and unclasped her bra. She heard a small movement behind her and she hugged the loosened bra to her breasts. What the fuck was she doing? Oh goody… the alcohol was wearing off. She twitched a bit as his guttural voice spoke softly, "Drop it right beside you and take your panties off."

One part of her was pissed that he was enjoying this… but the other part that frightened her was that she wanted him to enjoy it. She wanted to see his reaction. The thought sickened her and scared her and turned her on all at once as she pulled her panties down. She closed her eyes shut tight as the black silky undergarment slid down to her ankles.

The moment they hit the ground, a heavy warmth plopped upon her shoulders and her eyes snapped open to see a long blue coat covering her and the Doc's musky scent hit her nose. She turned around just slightly to see him put her folded clothes in a separate pile as he went and gathered the rest of his items. She hugged the edges of the coat around her as she spun all the way around, "All that work to get me naked and you didn't even enjoy it."

He tilted his head with a deadpan look, "It was your idea to remove the clothes. My hard work was mostly for the thrill of victory."

Pride… that fucking little twat of a sin… it got the best of her again. She moved towards him with a cocky grin, "Your thrill was getting to see my glorious form. A victory you didn't savor even when you deserve the reward. Why's that?"

He looked hurt and that bothered her. His eyes stayed with hers even as he towered over her with her cleavage just a brief gaze over. He swallowed and whispered to her, "I won your game, yes… but… your body is no reward, Shego. It's yours to give, but not mine to take." She felt tears fill up her eyes as he smiled, "Good night."

Her mouth opened to call out to him, but she was a coward. She was so scared, but… there was nothing to fear. All the men she'd been with were after her body. That's all she knew. But… Drakken was a different beast… and it actually frightened her. She hugged the coat to her body and found at least an ounce enough of courage to call out to him, "Drakken!"

He stopped at the doorway to his little corner of the lair and looked back at her. She cleared the distance and spoke softly and timidly, "Wha… What…" She closed her eyes and willed herself to woman-the-fuck-up and tried again, making him straighten up at how different she sounded, "What if… what if I wanted to?"

He juggled the clothes in his hand and stepped closer, clearly not understanding what she meant, "Wanted to… what?"

She sighed angrily, but mostly at herself. She shouldn't be doing this. He probably wasn't even interested in her, but… "What if I wanted you to see my body?"

She wasn't sure how many facial expressions he went through in the next 10 seconds, but she was worried he had a stroke. Thankfully, he started acting like the nervous nerd she knew as he tossed his clothes, blindly, into the room behind him, "Well… I would first wonder what could you hope to achieve with such a declaration. I would begin questioning you with things only the REAL Shego would know. And, quite possibly, talk so much that you change your mind and we finally go back to normal with only a slight hint of awkwardness of the thought that you offered me a chance to see you naked. What's next?"

She thought about sarcastically tearing him apart for geeking out on her, but a much sinister thought came to mind. Not an evil, maiming him, kind of thought… more like a she wanted to put those lips and tongue to good use kind of sinister… she let the coat slip off her shoulders.

She watched with amusement at his fight to look away but it was her time to be confident. She reached out and took his hand. He froze and watched her with eager confusion. She brought his warm hand to the side of her face and closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. She opened her eyes and smiled, "I want you to see me… touch me… because you want to."

She didn't see it coming, but did not fight it as he cleared the space, eyes never wavering from hers, hands cupping both cheeks with dangerously strong but gentle hands, and kissed her with plumped force. It took her breath away at how sweet and delicious it was. Her moan pulsed within the kiss and he chased it with his velvet tongue.

Shego's arms wanted more of that and wrapped around his neck. Feeling the coolness of his clothes melt away and burn hot from his skin underneath made her want barriers all gone. He slouched but never loss connection and she welcomed his arm scooping up her rear and practically picking her up. He moved into the darkened room with motor-memory leading him to the only winner's circle either of them cared about at the moment.


	10. What's In a Name

**What's In a Name**

Drakken had his goggles on and staring at a string of circuits in intense focus. He nearly squealed when Athena's sweetly sick voice made him jump and swat the goggles off his face, "Did you know that your name in Yiddish, Western Frisian, and Luxembourgian means Dragons? Did you pick it because you really liked dragons?"

He looked at his robot daughter with a hurt and confused look, "No dear… I didn't know that nor did I pick it for its meaning. Why are you down here at this hour? Don't you have homework or some other human teenage issue?"

Athena wandered around his lab with her hands behind her back, just observing as she nonchalantly spoke, "I was just finishing up with my genealogy project for class when I realized that you and mom never told me your real names. I just assumed you were Drakken, but mom informed me of your real name."

Drakken hummed a growl at her use of "mom" for Shego and tossed the goggles on the table and turned in his stool, "You wanna know a story about how I got my name? It's really boring, but… it's a story I've never told anyone. Think you're ready? Can you keep a secret?"

Athena's eyes got so excited, the lens revealed themselves mechanical and had to calibrate back to normal as she rushed to his side, "I won't tell a soul. I promise!"

He smiled and patted the edge of his working table and she hopped up as he adjusted to face towards her, "Kim Possible's father was one of my best friends, but… I was a joke to him and his friends. I loved the idea of progressing artificial intelligence to the point of helping humanity in daily routines or dangerous sitches. Unfortunately for me, all my helpers looked feminine so… my so called friends ridiculed me for it. I couldn't do anything without them laughing or talking behind my back… so I dropped out."

Athena's face configured to show sympathy and he looked away as the voice told him it wasn't real… he sighed, "After I dropped out, I took my robotics to someone I thought would understand my love for them… and pay for them… and I was right. Only… it wasn't the price _I_ was willing to pay. The man who took my blue prints and my robots wanted something more from me. He shoved me into a glass tube and filled it with gel that paralyzed me. Before I realized I couldn't breathe, needles were shoved into my arms and legs… then I passed out. When I awoke, everything hurt. They had thrown me in a dumpster thinking I was dead. When I finally got enough strength to get out, I collapsed onto the pavement outside of the garbage and saw that my veins were bleeding blue all over my skin and I wore a dark lab coat with the a Drakken Corp badge stitched into the chest."

He touched the fabric of his coat to show where there were pricks from him removing the patch, "I sought revenge so… I began my 3 year long scheme to bring around the downfall of Drakken Corp. It started with my first invention of evil… the Electromagnetic Pulse ray. I used it to shut down all electronics, including keypads and cameras. I planted hard evidence of theft, human trafficking, and unlawful experimentation before leaving an anonymous tip to both Global Justice and Team Go." Drakken smiled obnoxiously while remembering Donald Drakken's face as he was escorted to a prison only GJ knew about and never saw again, "I took the man's name in honor of him making the monster that I am today."

Athena's face was now flabbergasted as she started in on questions, "What did that experiment do to you besides making you blue? Did… Did you die? Do you have any superpowers? What about the scar under your eye? "

He smiled and stood while guiding her off the table, "Stories for another time."

She frowned and let out a disappointing noise as she let him lead her to the door. She jogged to the unknown and he sighed then turned around. He squealed again, for the second time today, as Shego was perched against the table with her arms crossed, "Telling Athena a bedtime story without me? Ruuude."

He cleared his throat and stood up straight to hide his embarrassment, "Sorry '_mom_'… didn't mean to take your precious child moment from you."

She bit her lip and approached him, angrily. He didn't budge, but mostly out of fear. She stopped just inches away and a smile returned to her face… one of a sinister origin, "So… that's why you're blue. You were one of DC's comet test subjects. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He saw real emotion on her face before she threw it to the back as she flung her deadpan mask back on. Team Go called Drakken's Corp, DC. The man had dedicated his life, money, and means into duplicating the powers that Team Go were given by the rainbow comet that fell upon their tree house. DC used all his resources to locate the remaining comet pieces but had no way of retrieving it… until Drew Lipsky and his wonder robots came into scene. The bots did amazing and DC had his comet and his scientists to formulate a concoction to stimulate a mutation in human DNA… but he had no one to test it on… until he realized that Drew's part in the plan was over.

Dr. Drakken shook his head as the pain and despair of the side effects tortured him to focus on the woman before him. Through all the torment he put himself through, she was an angel sent to relieve him. Then, he remembered to put his wall back up, "Why would I have told you? So you could use it against me in some sort of Shego-insulting-spree. Hmmm… no thanks. Now, if we're quite done… I have an Attitudinator to configure."

"An attituda-what? What… whatever, Doc. Look. I just feel… man, we've been together for like 6 years and… I thought we were… you know… frrr-friennnnds. Uuuggh, that was hard to say. Dude! If anyone understands about the sickness and pain you went through from the side effects of the comet… uh, DUH!" She motioned to herself before he brushed her aside, "You are my side kick… not my mentor or friend. We're just two cursed people who teamed up and happened to make a robotic child together. That's all." He felt so shitty saying that, but he knew the closer he got to the fire the more it hurt. He gave up on that green flame long ago, but when she was this close… he had to remind himself that he wasn't her type.

"You run that mouth so much that I'm beginning to wonder if you even believe the crap that spews out." Before he could sit on his stool, he froze and turned around in confusion, "Excuse me?"

She was back into his personal bubble and he had nowhere to run. He was pinned between her and his workstation. He looked down at her and saw a woman and not the mercenary he'd hired so long ago. Her eyes were stern, but not their usual murdery-looking, "Every time I try to talk to you about something personal on YOUR end… you start blabbing about side kick this and just an employees that… you don't think I can't see through that crap? You believe that if you tell me that I'm just gonna use it to make fun of you… right? And… you're right, but I do it because I'm not comfortable with this crap, either. You know me. I may poke at you, but have I ever not been there to help? And remember… there are no timelines for helping and you are currently not in jail!" She added the last part quickly with a finger pointed at him.

He sighed through his nose, "Fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you… and thank you for understanding why I didn't."

She added as she got a little closer, "… and?"

He tilted his head… and what? What did he forget? He must have been readable because she groaned and added, "… and sorry for saying we weren't friends! Doc… my man… we've lived together for years now! We made a child from clock parts! We're practically married! As much as that disturbs me to say out loud…"

He didn't stop his tongue in time, "Wish I could get some of the fun perks of being married."

His eyes went wide and they slowly slid back to her where it was now her turn to be caught off guard, "Ex-Excuse me? What kind of perks? Not dying or still being able to breathe without a tube?"

Drakken was not good at playing defense with his thoughts, at all. Yet, in HIS defense… he was pressed against a table by a beautiful woman and the argument blurted out like an overflowing cup of water, "More like hugging or encouraging compliments and even a high five or kiss on the cheek. This is no marriage! Pfft! More like you're stuck in community service with a big blue…"

Her lips was the best attack he'd ever received. It was a silky, salty, warm, and plump punch and it knock out every thought, breath, and movement he had planned right out of his body. When she released him from his velvety shackle, he plopped down on the stool and looked up at the smug grin of a trained warrior as she whispered, "That better?"

He nodded and squeaked out an affirmative noise. She smiled wider seeing how much her reacted and added, "I'm gonna go put our kid to bed… then maybe I'll come back and tuck you in, if you'd like?"

"Why would you…" He blushed furiously and that made her laugh triumphantly, "Night night.. hubby."

She spun and walked out of his work space, laughing the whole way, and he realized she was teasing him again… he roared out her name before angrily returning to his work and whispered to himself, "When my Attitudinator is complete… I will teach you a lesson, you… you… you _beautiful_ woman you!"


	11. Tequila Shots

Shego wasn't a jealous sort, but the group of women who took a rather sexual liking to her boss at karaoke was getting her right on that razor's edge. Their giggles were louder than the singers on the stage, probably because they were so close to where she sat; at the back bar. The more they giggled, the tighter her ungloved grip on the glass. Why did she agree to coming to this… AGAIN? Oh… she knew why. She was just too stubborn to even say it in her head. Goddess… when did she get so pathetic?

Drakken splat into the stool beside her in a happily drunken bubble. She almost shattered the glass in her hand, but instead downed the rest of the beer as he slurred, "Therrre you are." He said rather too loudly then whispered desperately, "Save me." Before one of the elder women grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the other circling sharks.

Shego groaned out and marched over to her boss. Shego lit one of her fingers and smiled with a bitch's grin, "Excuse me ladies but…" She touched all their drinks with the swiftness of an assassin and they all exploded in green flame as she snarled, "… fuck off!"

They all dropped their drinks and screamed before scattering. Immediately, Drakken leaned back in his chair and let out a loud exasperated sigh of relief. It actually pissed her off. The flame of her finger ignited to her whole hand and she was about to slash his stupid face, but he started talking and the sweetness of it damper her anger, "The gorgeous angel of death swoops in to save me… thannnnnk you, Shego. Those women were trying to devour me, I swear. I'm pretty sure one of them bit me." He sat back up and yanked off his lab coat and pointed to his bicep where there were actual teeth marks, "Oh my God… she really did. SHEGO! Look at this!"

She couldn't help it, she started laughing. Drakken grunted and rubbed at it as she sat across from him at the circled couch his woman horde had entrapped him in. He sighed out focused on the next singer on the stage almost too far to hear and he spoke with an accidentally loud drunken voice, "I'm sorry I ruined karaoke night."

She shook her head and waved over a waiter. As he made his way over, she spoke without looking at him, "I don't forgive you… so you'll have to make it up to me."

Drakken whimpered at that, but didn't get to contest as she ordered four shots of tequila on his bill. She asked the waiter to bring a salt shaker, and a bowl of lemons. He nodded and took off to get her order, "We're doing 2 tequila shots each and YOU are not allowed to sing again tonight… that's how you pay me back."

He frowned deeply at the thought of not singing but soon snorted a huff through his nose in defeat, "Very well. And we'll be square?"

She smiled and nodded as the waiter sat the stuff down then left. She placed his first shot in front and took hers, "You know how to do a proper tequila shot, Doc?"

Of course he didn't… probably didn't even know those women wanted to bang him, either. He shook his head no and suddenly… her face got hot. Why? Was it the thought of him in bed with a woman? How did that thought go to her being that woman? Why was she NOW picturing sucking the lemon from his mouth? She cleared her throat and focused on the drunkened blue man eagerly awaiting her explanation, "Lick. Shot. Suck. Thems the rules… you got that, Doc?"

She licked just above her thumb and shook salt on it, "Lick." She took the salt in, slowly, then grabbed her tequila, "Shot." Drank it quick and enjoyed the burn before taking a lemon and seductively sucking on the lemon and making a sour face and barely barking out, "Suck."

He blinked out the glaze over his eyes that were still watching her and cleared his throat. He looked down at his hand and licked it in the same area she had. He took the salt shaker and added with a humorous tone, "That's a lot of sodium intake for just a small shot." He looked up at her with a smile before lapping up the salt with a disgusted face before downing the shot. His face twisted and he visibly shuddered before snatching a lemon and twitching more. She leaned back against the circle couch and laughed at her boss as he hoarsely sang, "Smooth."

She continued her laugh as she added so fast that not one of her brain-cells got to OK it before it was sent, "You know… they're meant to be done off of other people." The look on his face and the cold chill down her spine indicated that what she said was a little too forward. She was about to jump to her own defense, but drunk Drakken beat her to the punch… "Alright. Would you like to go first?"

She… shook her head no. Drakken shrugged then rounded the circle couch to get close enough. Her heart throbbed too loudly to hear what he said softly. Her gaze nearly burned a hole in his head while he avoided all eye contact as he took her hand. He licked it and her nerves vibrated pleasure all the way down to her toes but fluttered in her gut. He was being awfully bold. As she watched him sprinkle salt on her hand and welcomed his tongue on her skin again, she grit her teeth and decided to be just as bold.

As he took his shot, she grabbed a lemon catching his full attention, and bit down on the peel in her mouth, exposing the lemon's fruit towards him. His breathing got heavier the more he stared at the lemon until his eyes finally connected with hers. She sung silently in victory at his frozen state, so she slid closer to him in the bar leaning forward and tilting her head. She could hear how this was affecting him. His breathing was ragged, but he stared at the lemon and with a deep breath he leaned in and his salty lips overlapped hers to bite into the lemon.

The sour, sticky juice ran down her chin and she let go. He pulled the wedge with him and she saw how purple he turned from blushing. She wiped off the remnants from her chin and looked over at him having a hard time looking her in the eye… time to put that final nail in the coffin, "My turn."

He looked like he poised himself and handed over his hand to her. She smiled and leaned over to lick his clavicle. She almost moan at how he shivered. She tapped the salt shaker over her wet trail and instead of licking it off… she pressed her tongue down and fish kissed it off his flesh. That got her a grunt of pleasure that made a pooling of pleasure of her own. She reached to get her shot as he grabbed a lemon. He mimicked her and bit onto the rind as she took the shot.

He turned to fully face her and she bit her bottom lip. Teasing him was becoming so delicious. He was flushed purple but he wasn't backing down. His eyes were hazed in desire and that made what she did next just as thrilling as her choice of where she licked. She crawled in his lap and straddled over his thighs. He nearly dropped the fruit as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to lick at his lips around the lemon. She put her lips gently around the exposed fruit and suck on it, dragging her teeth on it enough to juice the tender flesh. As she did that, she ground her hips down making him groan and open his mouth. She bit into the freed wedge and sat up on her knees with a grin, peel still in her mouth.

He panted while staring up at her and eventually started laughing, "Well played, Shego."

He shifted under her and his face fell. That made her kind of angry. He thought she did this just to best him? I mean… he was right, but… she reached down and yanked his head up to look at her before she sank back into him and kissed him fully… with no fruit to protect him. The deeper she made her kiss, the more he moaned… it drove her mad. She pushed her hips down as he thrusted his up and they were suddenly teenagers making out for the first time. Wildly flailing and too eager. Shego broke off and pulled him out of the booth before muttering, "Hovercar… now."


	12. Wedding Blues

**Wedding Blues**

Drakken took the whole bottle of Southern Comfort from the open bar and got as far away from the wedding as he could. He was already pretty drunk as he staggered through the woods to find a creek whose rushing water sounds blocked out the happy echoes of his cousin's reception. As he came to a rocky coast at the babbling brook, he collapsed to the ground and took another long, deep gulp of the very sweet liquor.

How on God's green Earth did Motor Ed get a wife before him? She looked clinical sane… not handcuffed or held at gun point… and quite beautiful to boot… what did she see in him, (he cringed to himself) seriously?

He looked down at the peaceful clear water moving and he downed another quarter of the bottle and sighed out the slight burn in his chest… and not from the alcohol… from the depressive state he was already declining to when the invitations came in the mail. He was nearing his mid fifties and had nothing to show for it other than blue skin and a fun plant mutation that was kept at bay with gallons of liquor. He tossed the bottle in his hand down to the rocks as he took in a loud growl of air. He got even angrier when the bottle didn't bust or even lose any of the liquid inside it.

He fell all the way on his back against the cool pebbles. He stared up at the darkened blue sky of sunset and the view started to make him dizzy as it tumbled in his sight. He shut his eyes and let the sound of the water console him. It was a mistake to come out here alone… he had only himself to focus on. He covered his eyes as he tried to shut them tightly before the tears started to fall as his memories replayed the fight he had with Shego. He blatantly told her he didn't want her to come, but never explained why. She just cursed and said she was going despite him. It was much more dramatic than his drunk brain let on but had no problem reminding him that he deserved to be alone.

The petite sound of the pebbles crunching just behind his head made his watery, blurry eyes shoot open in time to watch his sidekick move to lie beside him in a long black skirt and a baggy green sweater over a white spaghetti strap shirt. She was bare footed, having tossed her heels where the bottle laid, and smelled of whiskey. She didn't say anything as he watched her, resting on his elbows with a stupid facial expression, before collapsing back to his back as she settled.

He heard her sigh through her nose and he knew she wanted to say something very badly. He waited her out. He knew she was pissed. He was the arrogant asshole who didn't explain why he didn't wanna go to the wedding with her. It wasn't worth telling her that he wanted to avoid his mother and her badgering about THEIR wedding date or another round of grandchildren talk. He just wanted to not go to the wedding, but his mother insisted. He had hurt Shego… but in his defense… she never LET him explain… she just started off in her own tangent.

"God Damn him… that was a beautiful wedding!" She finally spat out and dragged him out of his thoughts. She scooted over and her shoulder touched his as he mentally noted her high volume of speech indicated that she, too, took advantage of the open bar. Drakken groaned in agreement to her words, but tried to focus on the beautiful violet color the sky had turned instead on how close she had gotten.

A sad, quiet chuckle came from her as she spoke a little bit softer than last time, "How completely pathetic am I to be jealous of that mindless barbie doll marrying Motor Ed! MOTOR ED… for fuck's sake." He turned his head still on the rocks and saw her eyes clenched shut as she whispered, "… but what a beautiful wedding…"

He reached his hand between them and slipped his uncovered hand into her gloveless one. He had an instance of regret, but her hand was faster… fingers immediately interlacing with his and their palms met. He could feel her relief of physical contact and her hand flexed in his. He heard her swallow before she whispered, "I know why you didn't wanna come to this thing with me… but… it still hurt."

He shook his head. Drunk Shego was sneaky. She was more closer to Moodulator Shego than regular hold-her-cards-to-her-chest Shego. So he squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry."

She sniffed a big intake of air and hugged his whole arm. He smiled and they were back to staring up at the sky quickly losing light, but gaining a blanket of stars. He doesn't know where it came from, but as he lovingly stared at the north star, he whispered to only her, "You'd be a gorgeous bride, Shego."

She looked past heavy lashes at him as he turned his head to look at her. She rumbled a weak laugh, "Oh please… no one in their right mind would wanna marry me."

He turned to her with his drunken brows almost touching as he sat up and scowled down at her, "Why would you say that? My God, woman… You're beautiful… charming… smart… I mean, you can be kind of a dick, but I'm sure you wouldn't treat the person you love like you treat me. You're probably really caring and affectionate to those other men you hang out with. Anyways… don't be like me, Shego… and be all alone and worthless with zero love life and nothing to show for in general. Take a chance on love…"

She sat all the way up with a very angry look as he spoke, but when he finished, she laughed like she normally did when he tells her his plans. Her laugh was way too long and it made him scowl and fold his arms and turn from her. That made her stop and tell out, "Hey!" before slapping him on the back of his shoulder.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me!?" He said as he frowned at her. The look on her face made him swallow hard. She licked her lips and moved her body closer as she spike, "Because you're so stupid. So so sooooo stupid. Just a huge moron. I mean…" He growled, "Ok… OK! I'm dumb… why's that?"

She started laughing again and his face scrunched as he was about to just get up and leave until she stopped and touched his thigh, "You think there are other men. I go on vacation to get massages and drink tropical drinks from working my backside off… then come straight back to you. You're the only man in my life, you stupid bastard. If you'd ever get a backbone and make a move… you'd actually have a love life. Doc… in case you're not catching my drift here… I'm in love with YOU."

He looked down at the hand on his thigh and back up at the eyes practically begging for him to respond. She… she… she… what? He froze. No… noooooo… NO! Not this time. Not with her looking at him like that. He swallowed and mentally slapped himself. Her lips parted and moistened by her tongue and heavy lidded eyes glazed over from lust and intoxication. His hands came up and cupped her cheeks., "I don't know why you choose me, but… I never reject a gift."

He felt her smile rise in the skin of his hands as he cleared the space between them with no more hesitation and kissed her like she was the only air to breathe. He sucked on her lip, nibbling and sliding his teeth against the plumped flesh. As her hands went on top of his thighs as she leaned forward, his went into action. One grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck while the other snaked around her waist. That made way for their tongues to deepen the kiss. He treated hers like old friends and it made the woman pressed against him roll a moan between them.

She was straddling him, now, and her hand danced over his neck then gripped under his jaw as she battled with his tongue. They broke the kiss with an extravagant pop to get air and he kissed at her soft but powerful neck. She pushed him away and he looked up at her, confused. She was looking down at him like she'd never seen his face before. Her hands, calloused, dangerous, but gentle, flowed over his face as her eyes looked over every square inch. When her eyes met his, they stared at each other… and he felt it… a buzz that just banged all over his body until it finally reached his lips, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Shego's brows went up and he was so terrified she was about to bolt off his lap… but she smiled and kissed him ever so softly with little long pecks to his lips and he knew… without her saying a word… she felt the same way.


	13. Her Weakness

**Her Weakness**

Shego and Drakken circled one another. Her hands burned green as his vine hovered in the air like a frozen snake above him. Her jumpsuit had slashes all over while his lab coat had only one human scratch mark ripped on it. What had started off a typical training session had turned into an all out battle. The smack talking raised some attitudes… and it wasn't dying down just yet.

"What's wrong, Tarzan? Your vine looks a little limp."

"Only when it's around you, you old hag."

Shego's nostrils flared and she rushed forward with claws burning. Drakken grinned and dodged her attack then swatted her sway with his vine. She back flipped and slid on the floor, her molten claws melting scratch marks into the metallic floor. He'd been training with a lot of agents and it had caused an uproar with her. She demanded a spar and it ended up being this escapade. Especially when she began mocking him.

Shego had been decimating him and his pride for years. She tore him down like spiderwebs, but the agents he trained with showed him a tactic that was sure to give him confidence and a strength he never had. They taught him to focus on the problem and not the distraction. To nullify this "distraction"… you become one, yourself. It was so simple… Shego's ego made it easy. Her powers and strikes were the problem, but her mocking was the distraction. It usually burned him to the core, but his training taught him to just dish it back out… and it worked.

She was too sloppy, arrogant, and in a blind rage… he found it amusing, now, that he was kind of in charge. His vine attacks were gentle, but precise while his foot work was feathery and swift. She was tiring herself out, and he made sure to stay close enough to not engage her throwing of plasma bolts.

"I always knew you were great at running away. Just like you did after that UN conference."

Drakken paused on that and barely dodged a slash from her, "Excuse me! You were the one who ran! As soon as we had time to talk, you bolted to St. Kitts and disappeared for a month."

Shego lunged hard but Drakken swatted her arm, but got cut in the process. The plasma singed at his skin and he hissed before growling out, "You are and will always be a coward. You fight for the pleasure of pain, but when a real battle surfaces… you tuck tail and run like a bi…"

She crow-hopped hard from where she stood to where he was with a fury he couldn't block. She punched him square and hard on the jaw. He fell to his knee but his vine restricted around her, tightly. He grabbed his chin and wiggled it from side to side as he stood. He snapped a look at the green woman and was shocked to see it twisted in rage and hurt.

"Stop pretending that your're the victim. I professed my love to you and YOU disappeared. AND… AAANNNDDD… when you showed back up, you acted like nothing happened. So, I moved on. Like I ALWAYS do."

Her face fell to sadness, but Drakken wasn't going to fall for it. He flung her on her feet and the vine retracted back. She stopped talking and just fought blindly. She moved towards him, quick. He growled in irritation and intercepted her attacks like a professional. He dodged the strikes and shielded her kicks with shin-blocks.

She moved in with all claws and he spun off her and his vine whipped her back and she tumbled to the ground. She laid on the ground and stayed on her back, looking up. Drakken dared not to get too close… until her voice rang out, "You "professed" your love? Yeah… you sure did… but do you remember what you did when I went to kiss you? You retreated." She got back up and dusted herself off as he swallowed at the memory.

"Yeah… you backed away and acted like I was about to swallow you up." She attacked him, again, he blocked it by grabbing her wrists. She growled out, "You rejected me." She tried to push out of his grip, but he held her wrists in a crisscross over her head. She roared and attempted to kick him right in the gut. He threw his own foot up and met with hers and both kicked off. Shego caught her balance and doubled back in time to dodge a strike from his vine.

He was getting caught up in the 'distraction' but as he looked towards her, he saw her watery eyes. It made him weak as she spat, "I ran back to my family. I cried. I recouped. I got over you. And… for some stupid, strange, and just… fucked up reason… I needed to see you, again."

They stared at each other. Two broken people. Two miscommunications frayed at the ends. Both hurt, but both grew, yet still wanted something from the other. He was the foolish one, though… he dropped his guard and got too far away… and she was never known for her mercy. A plasma bolt erupted against his chest and sent him flying. As he laid on his back and touching the hole of flame on his chest, he willed his vine to give in. He was tired of fighting. He sat up and looked over at her.

She was angry and anxious, and he swallowed hard, "Nice shot… I-Uh… I give up." He got up and dusted off his pants then looked at her, "I'm sorry, Shego. It was good seeing you, again. Thanks for not… you know…" he rubbed the hole in his shirt and smiled, "… killing me."

Her body language had relaxed and he nodded before turning and heading to the locker room. Every step made his chest tighten tighter. He… he really did miss her and he was afraid AND hopeful that he'd never see her again. How strange. He walked faster, but a gush of wind blew past him and he froze as Shego stood up from her ninja move. She looked pissed and his mouth went to work, "That wasn't an invitation to ACTUALLY kill me. Please understand Shego… I am a huge idiot an…"

A powerful finger pressed against his lips, "I know you're an idiot. I've never skipped an opportunity to tell you that. But… I think I am… also one." He tilted his head in confusion and she removed her finger. Her sudden shyness caused his cheeks to start burning before she sighed out, "I got scared of the thought that you'd reject me and that risk would ruin everything. If I confessed and you rejected… then our friendship would be strained and… uncomfy. I'd lose you not only as a boss or friend… but… my home. The worse case scenario happened and I became that weak, stupid little broken-hearted princess I always made fun of… so I thought the worst and ran."

She grunted out in frustration and he could see her blushing. She punched him in the shoulder, hard, and he yelped as she whispered out, "You're my weakness."

He felt a warmth… not the scathing burn of desire… a warmth of joy. He smiled because it's what he felt like doing. He was her weakness. A woman so dangerous that her hands were number 1 and 2 on the list of weapons of mass destruction… saw him as her soft spot. His vine reenacted the UN conference and wrapped around them both. He rolled his eyes and growled as she sang out, "Well THIS seems familiar."

He snorted out a laugh before surprising them both and brushing her loose bangs back while cupping her face and kissing her. It was a quick press to her lips then both added a swipe of their tongues and deepened it a little further. A deep throat being cleared snapped them apart and the looked at the team of amused agents smirking at them. A few started whistling as others made rude jesters and noises until Shego's hands lit on fire and the crowd went silent.


	14. If We Go Down Then We Go Down Together

**If We Go Down Then We Go Down Together**

The heat fogged in a wave between the four walls. Each of them at opposite sides of the room, looking for any weakness or obstruction in the empty, metallic room they were thrown in… their tops thrown as far away as they could toss them. Shego's claws, burning green, couldn't leave a single dent in the metal, but it didn't stop her from trying over and over again. Drakken delicately fingered the wall like a paleontologist, hoping to find a crack or secret panel or some slight relief of the boiling pressure.

After the hours they spent of them overworking and sweating themselves out of their coats and suit tops, they both turned around and shouted out in frustration. Shego had tied her hair up in a tight bun off her neck and still wore her pants, but in her black sports bra the sweat still glossed her skin. Her bangs and loose hair were splayed on her face like moistened veins. Drakken's hair was slick with his sweat, too, but his looked more like an ink blotch bleeding down his head. He still wore his pants, as well, but his chest was bare and gleamed. As their mutual frustrations turned to melancholy… they both glanced at each other in defeat.

They had no clue who put them in this room or where they were, but… when they found out… the two of them would be on America's Most Wanted for murder. If… IF they got out.

Shego was dizzy from the intense sauna and claw workout she gave herself. Her legs wobbled and she collapsed. Dr. Drakken followed her, but more controlled. The whole room was made of metal, including the current threat of a burn on her clothed butt from the metal floor. As she sat and looked over at her boss, she had a really bad thought… they could die here.

She banged her head on the metal behind her and tried to gasp for air. They hadn't said a word to one another since they woke up from lack of air. The humidity was so dry, it hurt to breathe, but even worse not to. She wiped the stinging sweat in her eyes and felt despair hit her. She stomped her feet and started yelling, "IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!? YOU JUST GONNA SWEAT US TO DEATH? AT LEAST BRAG ABOUT IT OR EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS, YOU AMATEURS!"

Drakken grunted in pain as he peeled his back off the hot metal wall and a loud bang rang out in the entire cube room… it made them both jump away from where they sat. The yellowish tint the room had been, suddenly shifted to a low blue color and the room began to shift temperature. It was fast and it was merciless. The cold made the metal under them crack and click loudly. Shego shuffled away from the wall as she felt the metal bow a bit and Drakken's back collided with hers as he did the same thing.

The heat from their skins smoked from their pores as heat turned to freezing. It was like daggers were shoved into every part of their bodies and both screamed in pain. Drakken, who was used to tortuous pain, moved and grabbed his coat from the corner he tossed it in, and returned to the center and covered his arms. It did little to nothing for the cold. He pushed his back against Shego's and she pushed back, harder. The warmth between them wasn't enough.

Shego lit her hands and rubbed them together until the green was all but black. The hottest flame she could get. Hot weather never really bothered her… but cold… that was her weakness. The black flames smoldered like a lighter running out of fluid. As she growled from her weakness… her hands began to shiver along with her body. She groaned and pushed back on her boss, curling and shutting her eyes tight. A flapping sound cut into her suffering and a blue lab coat flopped into her lap as his shivering voice spoke from behind her, "Put it on… set it on fire… but try to keep warm."

She looked down at the coat and gripped it while moaning out, "Wh-What about you?"

He spoke with an anger that she knew was not directed at her, "J-Just do it, woman!"

She could see her breath, now, as she puffed out her fake laugh, "You d-don't get points for b-being a gentleman b-before you die." She balled up his coat and turned to throw it at the back of his head, "P-Put your own coat on."

He snatched his coat off his head as he turned with anger, "I-If any of us is g-gonna survive… we both k-know it's gonna b-be YOU. Put t-the damn coat on." He tossed it back into her face and her anger flared.

"WE'RE BOTH GONNA LIVE JUST SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU AND WHOEVER PUT US IN HERE! SO… PUT YOUR COAT ON BEFORE I PUT IT ON YOU AND SET IT ON FIRE!" she panted out smoke as she sloppily threw the coat back. As she stared daggers at him, he glared back without a single ounce of fear he normally showed when she yelled. It actually pissed her off a little more, but when he huffed out a fog and swept her into his lap while covering her with his coat… she felt the anger fizzle.

His skin was so smooth and warm… his hands were strong and protective… his breath was soft and seductive… it put her into a momentary stasis as he whispered, "You know… not everything I do is meant to degrade you. Good Lord, woman… you are too bull headed. Why can't you just take my kind gesture and… shut up? Why can't I be the one who protects YOU this time?"

With wide eyes, she shifts to look at him. As they look at each other, the mists of their exhalations collide and swirl around in a fading waltz. She saw raw emotion… something she wasn't used to seeing on any man having for her. It brought her temperature up at just his gaze alone. Her uncovered hand cupped his cheek and she could feel the blue skin fill with warmth. Her eyes cut to his lips and back to his eyes. She shifted in his lap and wrapped her arms around his head, but he was already meeting her half way.

The kiss made them both shiver, but not from the cold. It melted away all prior thoughts in a bonfire of skin and moans. His hands seared pleasure into her bare flesh as her own gripped under his jaws keeping him in place as she straddled his hips. Near death adrenaline sending them into a cacophony of unbridled passion. If it wasn't for the reverberating quake of the metal floor, the two would've drowned within one another.

They both broke the kiss to look in the same direction where a new sound distracted them… they both blinked at one of the walls being wide open and showing a path into a jungle as the moonlight shone brightly. Shego licked at the taste of her boss and looked at him. He slowly turned his head back, meeting her eyes and swallowing. She smiled as he blushed a little and she pushed off him while singing out, "To be continued…" She threw his coat at him, one more time, as she marched to get her own top and growled loudly, "Now… let's go and find the assholes who put us in here."

He stood with a frown and slipped his coat on, "They'll wish they never met us."


	15. Lean On Me

**Lean On Me**

What was she without her power? She never got the chance to find out since the moments before the comet were nothing but blurry memories. She couldn't even remember her parent's faces… and now; her brothers were gone and she was all alone. They'd sacrificed themselves to save humanity… Hego threw her from the ship as it took off and headed to the stars. When she floated back to the surface of the ocean she fell in, she saw the rainbow cloud halo in the sky… without the green. He didn't tell her why he picked her to be the one saved and she would curse him forever for it.

Her brother's were heroes… are heroes. She… she… what was she? An anti-hero who let her family die? The explosion from the impact had caused a fog of radiation to fall and steam over the ocean. It bounced off the water's surface but the part that hit her adsorbed itself within her. It reconstructed her mutation somehow. When Drakken got her in the hovercar, and covered her with his coat, she vomited up a glob of steaming green muck and she felt like her soul sapped out. Events went crazy clustered after that.

Global Justice ran tests from blood to physical. Though she slowly regained her strength, the radiation still had taken her power. She was regular, now. She felt so different, like the comet possessed her like a demon and was exorcised out of her. She began resenting it, then. It had taken everything away from her… except her rage and sadness. Drakken was a blur when he came to pick her up. The breeze from the ride cooled the burn of her eyes but it wasn't enough to stop the anguish. She broke down and cried into her powerless hands.

She was nothing without her powers. That thought was acidic and bubbled in her throat. Hands toucjed and pulled hers away from her face and pulled her into a hug as a soft voice shushed her lovingly. Drakken's earthy smell warmed her as his hands stroked at her hair. He held her and didn't speak a word other than light shushing. She found herself clinging to the front of his coat with trembling hands.

She pressed her forehead against his cheek and spoke with the weakest voice she'd ever heard, "Now what?" In her mind, that question was bigger. That question was meant as a peek into the future. She was powerless, so what was she to him but a lowly henchmen. Was she to pack her things and go? Then the question tried to bury her… if she were to go then where? There was nothing for her back home.

Before her mind took her any deeper into her grave, his voice silenced the torture with small, rumbly tone, "Well, now… you rest. I don't mean sleep or bed rest; your doctor gave you a clean bill of health. I mean, you rest. Take a vacation. Read and have a spa day. Find something that makes you happy and go do it. When you get back, we can get back to doing what we fo best."

She pulled away from him and it caused him to freeze in panic from the speed at which she had moved, "Y-Y-You still want me as your partner?"

He blinked at her like she said something stupid, "Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

It was her turn to have a stupid look on her face, "Seriously? I don't have my powers. I'm freaking useless to you."

He snorted out an incredibly irritated laugh, "Shego! I'm hurt that our friendship has meant so little to you. You could literally just be one leg and I'd still pick you on my team, first. I hired you because of your powers, yes, but I kept you around because of your smarts and skills. Your plasma thingie was just a bonus and a terrifying oversight."

Her mouth wouldn't close at the man's words and her eyes watered. The man before her started to get twitchy at the sight of her crying. She sighed out and wiped her face with her arm. She sniffed, dropped her arm, and smiled at him. He calmed down then she put a hand on his and leaned over to kiss his cheek then whispered, "Thanks, Dr. D."


	16. Mr Lonely

**Mr. Lonely**

The lair could be so empty, sometimes. Drakken hated thinking he shared any qualities with his own abode… yet here he was. Hollow… unimportant… His sigh echoed against the stone as the leaks dripping to the floor and that one damn cricket he could never find chorused together. He had never felt more… alone. He thought about calling his mother, but that only depressed him more. His reflection off the polished steel beam showed him his pathetic self. The blue veins and deep bags under his eyes reminded him why he was actual alone. He looked away from the monster before the disappointment got too much.

A loud bang shattered the silence and he looked up to see that the noise was from the secret entrance door. Shego waltzed in with her baggy green tee and tight black leggings. She wore sunglasses barely sitting on her nose as she stops and looks around to see him. She snatches the glasses off her nose and walks over to him. She doesn't look to be in a good mood as she gets closer. He makes to get up and his back and knees crack.

She tosses the glasses into the darkness of the lair and they stand for a few seconds before Shego groans, "My old masseuse retired and I went to his replacement today… the sicko licked me down my back as I was laying on the table, naked. I gave him a nice punch to the chin and now I'm not allowed to come back."

He made a face appropriate for the parts of her story and grinned as he spoke, "Now, Shego… did you punch him THROUGH something?"

She crossed her arms and mumbled, "One wall… shoulda been three… asshole"

He chuckled… not only for the fact that she'd always share her frustration even when she says she didn't want to… but for the welcomed interruption of his depressional loneliness. She flicked her shoulders and made a face, "My muscles are still sore and now… they're more tense from that psychopath."

He gave her a sympathetic look. She clicked her tongue and sighed before asking, "What've you been up to?"

He held up a finger, ready to speak a lie, but Shego beat him to it, "Don't. I know you were sulking, again. You really need to get out there, Doc. Steal some jewelry. Rob a bank. Take some child's candy. SOMETHING."

He frowned as she moved past him and he, like a lonely puppy, followed her. For good measure, he added, "I wasn't sulking."

Shego stopped and turned, "Yeah… sure you weren't." She hissed and tried to stretch out her neck. Drakken groaned at her uncomfortness and found a chair behind him. He picked it up and placed it beside Shego then proceeded to guide her to the chair to sit. His force rather strong considering the stubbornness of the woman.

She made a noise of reluctance but his hands kneaded her shoulders and that noise turned to a moan of pleasure. The reaction of his body to the whimpering she began to do as he massaged her shoulders proved that he truly was a man. He swallowed the dry clumps of desire multiple times, but it just stayed. He wanted to be bold… to tell her to take her clothes off and he'd push out all the knots down her body… but he didn't have to be.

Shego flung her baggy shirt over her head and swept her long, raven colored hair over her neck so he could touch her directly. His hands shivered in air as he stared at her porcelain skin and the realization that he had no gloves on. He would touch her skin… directly. Why was that terrifying? He found courage from a voice of reason somewhere in his head telling him that she was just wanted a massage. He rubbed the curves of her neck then used his thumb to smooth the knots away. She sighed out and lean into his touch.

He went deliciously slow. He enjoyed the hums of praise he got from her and in a split second… understood why that man licked her. He stopped dead at that thought. When you sympathize with a creep, it's time change. He cleared his throat, "Th-There! All done. Feel any better?"

The drum solo of his heartbeat plugged his ears at the silence and pause she gave. He hoped to God she didn't have the ability yo read his mind, because all it did was replay the idea of him sucking on her neck. She shrugged her shoulders to test their range and put her shirt back on, "Yeah… Actually."

He smiled and the raging hormone fog around him poofed. She… She was actually satisfied by something he did. It gave him pride. She stood up and gave him a mischievous smile, "Didn't know you were so good with your hands."

He put sed hands behind his back and spoke, matter of factly, "I am a scientist, Shego. A mad one, at that. You'd be surprised at what these hands can do."

His eyes went wide as what he said just now hit him. He didn't mean for that to come out as it had. It not only stunned him, but it made the super villainess speechless. He cleared his throat with a curt nod, then moved past her with the speed of a frightened antelope. He heard her voice echo, "Wow…" before he reached his bed.

She yelled an echo one more time as he tried to slow his childish heart, "You were actually cool for a change, Doc. You kiiiinda blew it when you ran, though. See you next weekend. Make sure those mad scientist hands are stretched out before my massage."

His face fell and his eyes went wide… sh-she wasn't going to leave on the weekends? He smiled in her direction ever so slowly. The looming shadow of his loneliness was gone. He laid back in his bed, the springs creaking against his weight, and he hugged his stuffed animal happily… trying his best not to think about Shego's moaning. He gruffed at his brain and soon fell into slumber.


	17. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

_Shout out to Gothicthundra_ _as I used "Sheila" for Shego's name. ^_^_

* * *

**Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time**

No one ever treated him like a man. His mother. His first boyfriend. His first girlfriend. His best friends… even the robots he built. But none were as good at emasculating him better than his overpowered employee. She didn't even treat him like a person. She made it clear every single moment they were together that she just saw him as a paycheck. She called him Boss, but the scathing venom of her tone proved she didn't mean it.

Yet, despite her sandpaper personality, he'd come to find comfort in it. He didn't feel the need to try and prove himself and their dynamic became a ritual. Until they saved the world. Impending doom was a strange fertilizer for the adult mind. He groaned at his own thoughts for using 'fertilizer'. Plant based themes were a sore subject for him… ugh… where was he? Oh yes… Impending doom and their dynamic shift.

They almost hugged, which was nothing compared to after the United Nations conference. He went in for a kiss and froze halfway… then pulled away as she went to close the distance. He chickened out. He bid her goodnight and bolted to his room leaving her staring after him. Everything flooded inside him. The coldblooded thought of 'what if he actually kissed her' plagued him. If he had kissed her… and it wasn't good… she'd ridicule him. Even if itvwas the most magical kiss he'd ever have… she'd find a way to tear him down. Not one thought was a happy one… so… he ran.

After that night, Shego never brought it up nor did he… but something had happened. At first, she was cold towards him. She'd barely even look up from her magazine to mock him. As time went on, she shifted gears completely. She got close, like she used to, but her actions were almost sexually suggestive.

She used lingering touches mixed with snide remarks and it confused him. The sarcasm he was used to… the touching; not so much. He hated not being in control of his own body and his body yearned for attention. Her touches were pure sin… and he liked it.

It was only a few hours ago when, on this very humid and sweaty day, that this cursed, torturous woman wore a very tight tank top with very short shorts and needed to change a bulb too high to reach. No ladder and swore she didn't trust any chairs; insisted his shoulders were perfect to sit on.

It had been 15 years since he had gotten in between a woman's thighs, and here he was… Shego's inner legs pressed against his cheeks as he rested his hands on skin as soft as rose pedals. She smelled heavenly and the way she squeezed she legs to get balance made him burn and tighten all over. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

When she announced herself done, she didn't wait for him to bend down… she flung her leg over and grabbed his neck as she swung and contorted herself so that her body never stopped making contact with his. She landed in front of him, her single arm around his neck, and her nose a breath away from his. She stared at him in a way that only people in the midst of passion could portray. She practically screamed dare at him. He'd had enough of her teasing… he ripped his gloves off and tossed them, confusing her, then he moved ruthlessly.

He picked her up by scooping her ivory legs into his hands and slammed her back against the wall. Those luscious legs wrapped around him as his mouth suckled at her hungry kiss. Her pleasured mewls were revved by his grunts and thrusts but smothered by his tongue and teeth. He nipped at her bottom lip making her hips buck against his pressure.

When she flung her head back, he bit and sucked the sweet and salty flesh of her neck. He left small bruises as he savored her taste down to her cleavage where his mouth was suddenly pulled back up into a different kind of kiss… slow and deep… just like the rhythm of her compressed hips. It made him hum and vibrate the delicious liplock. She pulled away with a drawn out suck and pop. He opened his eyes and swallowed her flavor. He sighed his pleasure at the sight of her.

Shego took in her own bottom lip as she caressed his lip with her velvety smooth fingertips. Her eyes locked with his and he swore everything froze. Sound. Time. His heart… why was she so beautiful with her hair wild and her lips kiss-swollen? Her hand trailed over his face and he closed his eyes to savor it. He wanted more… he wanted her… every single inch of her. He pecked at her fingers and rested his forehead on hers… and slowly let her back down to the floor.

She ghosted small kisses on his lips as he did; his hands never leaving her though they were free to roam. They drifted over her curves and under her shirt, pulling it over her head. He opened his eyes to watch her reaction and wasn't disappointed. She was panting and looked drunk from him. Her pale skin looked flawless, but he could feel and see scars from old battles. It made her shiver under his touch as uneven gasps slipped from her lips. He locked eyes with her as his hands cupped her jaw line. Her slim fingers slid over his hands and rested on his wrists. He leaned in and she met him more than halfway.

This kiss wasn't the sloppy, chaotic, desire-filled monstrosity from before… this one meant something. It was a man kissing a woman not trying to prove anything. It was Drew kissing Sheila. Their tongues met civilly, and it still sent a burning cold all over his body. Her grip on his wrists proved he wasn't the only one who felt it. She hummed in the kiss. It must've been a signal for her hands because they slithered down to his collar and began unbuttoning his coat.

As her hands liberated his skin, she celebrated by kissing at it. He gasped for air and watched her… closing his eyes and basking in the feel of her silken lips against skin that hadn't been touched in years. With the coat wide open, she kissed his naval and gripped the side of his bare hip just above his pants. Her manicured nails drug over his side as she kissed back up… leaving black smudges from her lipstick.

His fingers snaked in her hair and pulled her back to his lips, the sensation of her nail's sting dissolving. He could only imagine the mess on his lips from her lipstick and he truly couldn't care less as their torsos met. It brought another cold wildfire within his belly. She pulled away only enough to palm his chest and cascade her hands down his pecs and over his ribs under the unbuttoned coat. Just as her fingers got to the front of his pants, his phone rang out and startled them both.

They knew that ringtone… both sighed out and the moment was ruined. He backed up and Shego averted her gaze in disappointment? then went to pick up her shirt as Drakken got the phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hello mother."

He didn't hear a word his mother was yelling as he turned and looked at Shego as she put her shirt back on. The woman turned and looked at him and they both sighed. She gave a small smile and motioned there was something on his lips by rubbing hers. He pressed his lips together then licked at them. There was an aching that built up between them. Her lips parted to say something, but his mother's loud voice interrupted him as she screamed in his ear. He growled and turned around as he spoke softly, "Yes mother, I'm listening."

When he turned back around, Shego was gone. The cold that hit him had lost its fire and he almost felt like crying. His mother called for him, again, and he gave a sadden, "Yes, mother" before she went into another tangent.


	18. Gender Bender

_Fun fact! If you rearrange the letters in Kadrenk… you get Drakken._

* * *

**Gender Bender**

Driselda Lipsky, aka Dr. Kadrenk, was one of the most brilliant women alive. She single handedly created the "HORDE"… a global organization of villains full of people of power, money, and incredible abilities who couldn't be touched by any law enforcement. Dr. Kadrenk was on top of this ever growing pyramid of power and knew every single important person in the world… but couldn't find a single competent body guard.

She groaned as she had another muscle headed idiot tossed out while belligerently scribbling his name off her list. She sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. 54 candidates. Not one met her ideals. Muscle was only part of it, but this person needed intelligence, training, competence in technology of this era… good looks were not needed… nor was their educational background. Why was this so hard?

She looked down at the next name, Sheridan Go. Sheridan? Not much of a villain name… she pressed the button on her desk phone. "Send in Sheridan, please."

She sighed and rearranged her stuff on her desk and put the next one's file in front of her. She read the list of accomplishments and didn't bother looking up when the door opened, "Come in, Sheridan and hav…"

"It's Shego." A deep voice rumbled as the door clicked close slowly. Kadrenk looked up and swallowed at the glowing green eyes in the shadows as a tall, beautifully muscular with a runner's toned body of a man walked towards her desk.

He wore a skin tight, green and black patterned suit, that did nothing for the imagination. His black hair was crew cut and both his ears had gauges in the lobes with the brim covered with black rings. He had snake bite piercings and a green loop through his septum. He sat in the chair and leaned in it like a cocky man would and never took his pale green eyes off hers. When he licked his lips, she saw the hint of a tongue ring. If appearances meant anything in the villain world… this guy wouldn't have made it past security.

"Shego. Noted. What can you offer me that no one else can, Mr. Shego."

"Just. Shego. And… what I can offer you is the guarantee that if I'm the one protecting you…" he put his hands on her desk, stood up, and leaned in very dangerously as his hands lit up in a jade and black spotted flame as he whispered with a lethal smile of gorgeously white teeth, "… nothing will ever get to you unless you want it to."

Kadrenk could see the beginnings of stubble on the man's jaw and shivered at how close he was… this fear… this was what she had been waiting for, "Well… you'll be the shortest interview I've had all day. Shego? When can you start?"


	19. Myths and Legends

**Myths and Legends**

Drakken was no hero. He was barely even considered human. His skin was blue from dragging his mother's soul from the depths of the Underworld. The curse made his skin nearly impenetrable to most weapons, fangs, and claws. He learned that after nearly getting murdered by the town folk. Pitchforks and stones glided off him like butter, but the intent hurt him more. He only tried to do the right thing, but all it got him was trouble. He learned, quickly, that being good wasn't for him.

With an ax in one hand, and his gift all over, he began taking whatever he needed. His mother was none the wiser, but he didn't want to risk her being attacked so he left the town and began roaming the kingdom. He became a terror… a nightmare… a legend for travelers to spread. No one took the worn trails for fear of the Great Blue. He became a popular topic, even to the King's ears.

When he was finally caught, the King knew no blade could cut him… so he sent him to do some monster slaying. The King paid handsomely and most of the creatures were easy enough to vanquish (if you can't kill'em, hire'em). He made a companion along the journey; a Tattoo squirrel he named Commodore Puddles. He was a pink cotton candy looking rodent that could glide like a flying squirrel, but if startled, would turn into a splotch of ink upon any surface… like a tattoo. He saved Puddles from a cockatrice that he had to slay and the little guy stayed with him since.

The King sent a rider with another job. Usual, the scroll just had the name and marked on a map where it was, but this one was different. This scroll had warnings. Medusa? A cursed Goddess. Do not look into eyes. Bring back severed head. Drakken tilted his head. The King wanted a souvenir? That was new. He read down and he grinned at the sentence, 'Do this and you are not only a rich man, but a free one, as well'. He noted the place on the map and grabbed his axe with a snarl of a smile as Puddles splotched on his shoulder.

Drakken walked into the ruins of a white marble temple. The ivy and saplings began to overtake its once former glory. His hide boots barely echoed as he slowly walked into a long hall with thick pillars on either side of a worn, green carpet leading to a staircase that led to the forest that threatened to swallow the rest. Statues of people and animals randomly splayed around the room. What a horrible decor. A soft rattle suddenly filled the air and Drakken stopped then shouldered his ax as Puddles splotched on his neck.

A female's voice sung from all around making it hard to pinpoint, "What do you want? Why can't you people just leave me alone? I don't go yo your home and try to kill you, do I? No. I just want to be left alone…"

Drakken's tense muscles relaxed a bit. He understood this creature more than anyone, "Sorry. But you're my payday. I'm not leaving without your head."

A laugh filled his ears and two burning green orbs shined from the shadows as the rattle strengthened, "Oh. You won't be going nowhere."

A curvy woman literally slithered before him. From the waist down was a green and black patterned snake and golden scutes on her belly. The rest of the way up… she was truly a Goddess. He gazed at her bare, ivory skinned chest. He swallowed and was startled as her hair, long and black, slithered over her breasts. Slithered? He noticed then, her hair were thick black snakes.

He looked into her eyes and they were flaming out black and green then flashed dark. He gripped his ax and noticed her expression was shocked. She wiggled closer and flashed her eyes, again… she tilted her head then smiled with gorgeously black lips, "Well, Well, Well…" The snakes of her hair all look at one another then back at him. He readied his ax as the naga circled around him. She coiled until she was pressed against him.

Drakken was awed by her beauty. Though her eyes continued to flow black and green, her hair looking at him like a pack of happy puppies, and her lower body a reptilian tube… she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. As she looked him in the eyes, she swept her hand over his face in a lovingly manner, and spoke in a whisper, "You can see me… you can look right at me…"

He cleared his throat and got very very shy, "Madam… please… control yourself. If you hadn't noticed the axe…" he yanked his face out of her hands and he stumbled over the scaled body as he backpedaled, "… the King sent me here to kill you."

She shifted her body and rested her hand on her scaled hip as she smirked, "Just like he sent all them." She flicked her black nails at all the statues then her face got stern, "… he didn't tell you, did he? You know WHO I am, right? Medusa? Cursed by the Gods? Turns anyone into stone that looks into my eyes? Ringing any bells?"

Drakken didn't hide his ignorance very well on his face and the naga leaned back and laughed hysterically. The snakes were all looking around at each other as she bent her head down and swept them behind her ears, "Seriously? He sent you here to die. I don't think he knew you were immune to my powers, though. That's a sweet little twist. What did he promise you? Riches? Women?… Men?"

Drakken grunted, "My freedom."

The lowered herself and looked at him with sad eyes, "What does his majesty want?"

He swallowed, "Your head."

She laughed, again, but this one was full of sadness. Her snakes even looked depressed, "Just… Just hurry up and get it over with." Her body pushed her to him and her snakes flowed to the side as she bowed and exposed her neck.

Thoughts rushed through his mind as he watched her hair twitch and he groaned, loudly, "Curse you, woman. Getting in my head! Let me cut your rattle off your tail. I'll tell him I slain you and lost you in the river. Hopefully that'll keep him from sending people to kill you."

She raised up and looked at him with watery eyes and a smile as her little snakes looked happy. He cleared his throat and looked down at the rattle on the tip of her tail then back to her. She sniffed back her tears then swept in and pressed him against her as she kissed him hard but passionately, even getting pecks from the small snakes. He felt a cold jolt that nearly melted his knees. Luckily, when she pulled back, she still had him in her arms because he was a bit wobbly.

"Oh boy… you do NOT know how much I've missed doing that." He was drunk from the kiss still and he grinned, "Maybe I could visit you."

Her snakes rose up on her head with open mouths of joy as she blushed and grinned as she rattled her tail in front of him, "I'd like that."


	20. See You Later Alligator

**See You Later, Alligator**

Handcuffed and being led down a corridor by rather heavily armored men was nothing new to Shego, but by the looks of Drakken… it was terrifyingly so. He paraded in front of her as a big dumb guy with a rifle kept shoving the barrel into her shoulder grunting for her to speed up. She cut her eyes back to him and eyeballed the keys on his belt hoop. She smiled through her frustrations as he shoved her again.

The morons had guns, but they kept her clawed gloves on her cuffed hands. She primed only one and waited for the ass to bump her, again. He did it without fail and she turned and tackled him hard. She made a huge fight and the bastards didnt even see her slice the keys off his clothed loop. Didn't think twice when she rammed her head into his chest as they wrestled on the floor to hide the fact that she found the key she memorized on the circular hook and slid it under her tongue before getting hit in the face with the butt of the rifle.

The unaltered key ring was snatched off the ground just as Drakken shouldered and knocked the man on his ass. The blue man was struck a few times for his chivalrous act but never fell to his knee. She watched him snarl at the barrel tip of the guns that threatened him. She wasn't shocked by the taste of metal and blood in her mouth but found it hard to distinguish which was which. She just licked the small wound inside her mouth and waited until the men were done being men until the two were shoved into their train and nearly thrown down the corridor.

Shego knew it would take absolutely nothing to melt these cuffs off her wrists, but Drakken wouldn't be so lucky. These men were sent for torture and killing. She was fine… but Drakken… she needed to give him a little help. She noticed, up ahead, the trail forked into three other hallways so she needed to act, soon. She couldn't whisper to him or anything without the meat heads hearing… so what then? When the fork was reached, she knew they were going to separate them… and she needed a plan. Think! How could she get the key from her mouth to him?

With a sniff of triumph, the idea hit her as the men began to violently yank them in different directions. She pulled from her 10th grade drama class experience and fell to the floor (keeping the key firmly under her tongue), "Please! PLEEEASE! Can we at least say goodbye to one another? Please."

Every single male stared at her with confusion and sympathy, especially Drakken (the idiot). The one with the keys let out an annoyed sigh and signaled to the others. Shego ignored them and approached her boss. He still looked overly confused as she got uncomfortably close. She made sure the key stayed as she whispered softly, "Don't freak out and stall them so I can get to you."

Drakken's brows furrowed and she made her move. She lifted her cuffed hands over his head and slipped her arm around his neck before kissing him… and kissing him deep. He made a yelp as she heard the men chuckling around them. Her skilled tongue wrapped around the key and exchanged it with his own. He moaned but only from understanding what she was doing… even though the men took it as pleasure. When she pulled away, they dragged the kiss until their mouths popped.

Their eyes met. There was real emotion between them. They both knew this was a risk, but both grinned at each other as she unwrapped her arms and whispered, "See you later, Alligator."

The men grabbed them and pulled them into different tunnels as Drakken snorted out and yelled as he was pulled away, "In a while, Crocodile."

She counted to three Mississippi and made her move. Hands lit up and the cuffs melted like butter. She broke the one man's neck with a parkour move on the wall and cut through the key-holder's rifle like tissue paper. In two more moves, the man's nose was shoved up into his brain and he was a lifeless mound at her feet…"Drakken!"

She bolted towards the hallway and heard grunting. When she could see him, Drakken was choking one with his cuffs while avoiding the other with his gun pointed at him. Assassin's speed had her doing the same move off the wall and kicking the gunmen straight in the chest with both feet, sending him flying. She maneuvered her body, before her head hit the floor, and did a ninja kick out and flipped back on her feet before her hands lit up and she went in for the kill. She punched the downed gunmen into a mini coma before melting the gun.

When she turned around, Drakken gave his man a little jerk of the cuffs and a nasty pop echoed before the man collapsed. She sighed out in frustration, "You didn't even use the key… did you?"

He frown and slid the kiss from his lips and took it in his hand, "Not all of us are badass ninja superheroes. I tried and they went gungho on me… so I improvised." He struggled to get the key in the hole and she snorted out as she grabbed the key and undid his bindings. She cut her eyes up at the feeling of him staring, "What?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head as he wrung at his freed wrists, "You are a lethal woman with such beautifully soft lips. I'm glad you're on my side."

She frowned deeply with a groan as she shook her head and moved down the hall, away from his puppy dog in love look, "C'mon Doctor D… let's get outta here before the reinforcements come." She heard him chuckle while her face burned from the blush.


	21. Just Do It Already

**Just Do It Already**

Shego leaned over with a fake smile and through her clenched teeth she said, "If I have to shake one more sweaty man's hand I'm going to throw up."

Dr. Drakken kept his fake smile as he whispered back, glad that the attention was on someone else besides them, "Well if you do… throw up on me so I have a reason to leave. I actually think my face is stuck like this."

She looked around and saw that everyone was shifted towards a whole other end of the room and grabbed her boss's arm then bolted out the side door away from the convention of goody-goodies.

She laughed as they ran down a hallway then voices echoed in front of them and Drakken yanked her into a small closet and closed the door, softly. It was cramped, but big enough for the both of them to fit one against the other… Drakken being in the back of the space while he hugged Shego into him. The two were trying to laugh silently as the voices passed by. Drakken pulled away, still chuckling lightly, as he took in her silhouette as she jiggled with laughter.

They were like children hiding from their parents. Their laughter died down and the joyful vibe suddenly sparked just as Shego ran her hand over his neck and caressed his cheek. He swallowed audibly and his mind began to jumble. The rapid scrambling in his mind got in rhythm with his anticipating heartbeat. He mental shook his head and a single encouraging thought whispered to him fervently, "Just do it, already!"

He cleared the dark space between them and she welcomed him just as eagerly. She moaned in a thankful tone and pulled his body against hers. When he was close enough, she restricted her arms around his head and tried to suck his soul from his lips. He gasped for air and nibbled at her tender lips. He felt her small exhale against his face and her smile curl as she licked at his exposed lips. He nipped at the dampened muscle before flowing his own tongue against it.

He felt one of her lethal hands snake into his jacket and slide over his shoulder. He took the hint and removed it as the hand retreated to join the other in removing his tie. The kisses turned to sweet, long, wet pecks as his hands swam into her hair, combing and brushing it aside so he could suck and taste her vulnerable neck. Her moans were too petite and sugary to be coming from such a lion of a woman… and the thought of him being the one doing it caused an electric buzz all over his body. He wanted so much more.

Shego's hands undid the tie and were clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, but as he kissed up her neck and nibbled her lobes, they seemed to have gone catatonic. She shrugged that shoulder and pushed him off then gripped his shirt with shaky hands and yanked it open; the sound of buttons riddling the floor all around them. He was about to gruff at her, but she pulled the shirt out and her lips were on his skin.

She bit at the skin on his pectoral, over his heart, and he hissed just before she started sucking and kissing the bite. He couldn't stop the guttural hum as he pushed forward against his better judgment. Her hands swam all over, slow and methodical,as she kissed at his neck and chest then back up to his lips… it made him throb.

As they kissed, her hands left him and went to her shoulders. He heard the fabric of her dress cascade to the floor and his mind went fuzzy. His hands reached out and massaged the velvety flesh over her hips then traced her curves up as he kissed her shoulders to the nape of her neck. His hands flowed over the fabric of her bra and palmed her contained bosom, flexing his hands slowly as he kissed down her chest and licked at the cavern of her cleavage.

She sighed, softly, before her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him back up for another searing kiss. He found himself scooping her up and pressing her into the door. Their skin meshing together in a kiss of their own as the kiss got deeper and more urgent than before. Their moans and gasps collided as his fingers kneaded her love handles and her nails scraping at his back.

She broke their fevered kiss just to breathlessly sing out out his name. It made some primal part of him grind hard into her and he got a delicious reaction of her throwing her head back with a muted scream. He palmed one side of her exposed neck as he nipped and suckled the flesh of the other.

A sudden clutter of noise from the orher side of the door stopped them both. The voices yelling for them both was the ice cold bucket of water that poured over the both of them. They both sighed out, angrily, but silently and Drakken easily hoisted the beauty in his arms off the door and gently put her down.

Shego bent down and picked up her dress. When he heard her laugh a bit, he wanted to question her, but she reached over and pressed one of his buttons from his shirt against his mouth. He smiled, even as she moved the button and replaced it with a small, long kiss. When she pulled away, he whispered jokingly, "You owe me a new shirt."


	22. If you can't sleep we could have sex

Prompt Game: "If you can't sleep... we could have sex?" and "I don't want you to stop" for garnet-xx-rose on tumblr

Shego walked into the lair and headed straight for the kitchen. She needed something sweet after the awful night of being rejected for being… old. She gripped the freezer handle tightly, it popped and cracked under her pressure as the thought stabbed her over and over again. She yanked the door open and stared at the tub of Ben and Jerry's Boom Chocolatta Cookie Core.

"So THAAAT'S why our electric bill is so high…"

She frowned and snatched the pint out of the freezer then made a point to slam the door shut. She spun around, ready to lay into her boss, but did a double take at how amazing he looked to her. He had worn a suit, but had the black coat over his shoulder with his tucked in white dress shirt unbuttoned down to his chest and his black tie loose and crooked. He flung his coat over one of the chairs and sighed, "Also… if you're gonna eat a man's ice cream… at least share it with him."

She smiled as she swallowed then moved to grab a spoon from one of the drawers as she gave out a laugh, "Rough night?" She rummaged around for a big spoon and gasped a little when his cologne surrounded her as he reached over her shoulder to get a spoon, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She looked over her shoulder at him as he lifted two big spoons with a smile. She snatched one and closed the drawer, "Apparently, it was spring break at all the bars tonight and I'm too old to be desirable. I was called a sick cougar and I was even called a pedophile. So, I came home to ice my wounds with Ben and Jerry."

She took the pint to the table and sat in the chair beside where he sat. He gave her a horrified look as she flung the top off and scooped the already melting ice cream then took it to her black lipstick covered lips, "You?"

He took a scoop and shook his head, "Why pedophile? Were you hitting on prepubescent children? Sorry… my night was more of me being too forward with my feelings and getting utterly rejected."

Shego took a smaller scoop and looked at her boss's sullen face, "Do tell."

He snorted, "I've been seeing this woman for about a month…"

Shego yelped out, "WHAT!? Doc? You've been seeing someone and you didn't TELL me?"

He scooped ice cream and shook his head, "No, I didn't… mind if I continue?" She felt kind of hurt but waved her hand as he continued, "Been seeing her for a month and I wanted to take it to the… the next level, so… I told her that I wanted her, tonight… body and soul." He stopped and took a quick scoop, his face looked purple as he blushed. Shego stared at him as he slowly ate from his spoon before asking harshly, "Aaannnd?"

He sighed through his nose, "She said she should've spoken first… and broke up with me."

Shego's brows furrowed as he scooped another scoop and looked like he was going to cry, but he didn't and just sat back with his big scoop and ate it slowly. She took her scoop and shook her head, "Well shit… maybe you need something a little stronger?"

He laughed, sadly, "No. Ice cream heals my wounds. Whiskey makes them bigger. I just need to stick to world domination. That failure, I'm used to."

Shego felt pity for him, but there was something else nagging her… something whispering in the back of her mind… Drakken having sex with a real woman. It made her uncomfortable but… thrilled her. She couldn't let it go, "Maybe… you just didn't say it right." He frowned at her, "Said what right?" She took a scoop and smiled, "To that woman. You didn't say it with the right tone. Say it like you said it to her. Body language is important, too. Pretend I'm her… Go on."

He looked concerned and hesitated for a bit before taking the whole spoon in his mouth and leaned forward. He looked her in the eye like a love sick puppy and said with zero compassion or spaces, "ShegoIwantyou." She snorted out and laughed loudly. He groaned and sat back in his chair as he crossed his arms, angrily. Shego wiped her face as she spoke to him, bluntly, "If that's how you've been addressing this chick… I can see why she broke up. Doc… you need to slow down and try to be a little more sexier than that. Try again!"

Drakken leaned up and looked her in the eye, again, as he takes in a deep breath, "Shego, I…" She stops him with a suggestion, "Say it deeper. Lower like a whisper."

He clears his throat and starts over. His guttural voice reverberates as he hums out, "Shego… I want you." Her body tingles as his voice rumbles softly. It made her lip curl in a smile, but Drakken took as another failure. He slid back in his chair and flung his spoon in the sink. He grabbed at his coat but her hand took his as she stood right in front of him, he looked back at her in a daze. She let her voice sing as her hand slipped under his collar to touch his bare collarbone, "Then take me."

He stared down at her with a deadpan look, "Wha… What?"

She unlatched the tie the rest of the way and tossed it as she tried to reel back her hormones to no avail as she unbuttoned his shirt, "If you can't sleep… we could have sex."

He stopped her hands with his own and she was sure he was going to stop her. Her eyes cut back to his and a rhythmic heat throbbed at her core. He guided her arms around his neck then they swung down, one grabbing her ass while the other took her thigh and put her on the counter before kissing her just the right amount of deep. Her legs and arms constricted around him as his tongue timidly met hers. She was suddenly very glad he got her off her feet because she felt her legs shudder.

He pulled her into him at the edge and his erection pressed right into a bundle of sensation that made her break the kiss to gasp for air. He moved a strap of her dress off her shoulder and he payed homage to her neck and shoulder with fish-kisses. She practically purred. Oh Boy… did that stupid woman really miss out.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it out from the waist of his pants and she didn't hesitate to run her hands over his bare shoulders and chest. His hands finding the zipper to her dress and freeing her of her tethers. She slid the dress off her arms and wiggled it to her butt where Drakken lifted her up and touched her legs all the way down before giving it a little toss away from his feet as he intensified the kiss.

His hands were so warm and calloused as he caressed her thigh and hip. She tightened her legs and swirled her pelvis into his and her panties got a little wet from his gravelly moan in the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers as he panted to catch his breath. She touched his face as her hips moved on their own. He looked into her eyes, hooded and glazed over from passion, and he grumbled out in a sexy low voice, "Shego… I really really do want you."

She bit at her lip as she breathed heavily, too. She smiled, drunk off the sensations, and she whispered back as her hands and fingers caressed his face, "Good… because I don't want you to stop."


	23. The store ran out of Easter Eggs

Prompt Game: "The store ran out of Easter Eggs." & "I just ironed these pants." done for gothicthundra

The two villains sat around the single, battery powered lantern and only light source in their destroyed lair. Shego had her phone out and both snickered loudly from the heavy drinking they were both doing. She dialed a number and drunkenly waved her hand up as she shushed him; a laugh went past her pressed lips, almost quacking a laugh.

Someone answered and she used her Mickey Mouse voice, causing Drakken to already fall off his rock, laughing, "Hiya! Whatever you do, don't go to the store… they ran out of Easter Eggs." She pulled the phone away from her face as she did her best to mute her laugh, but as Mr. Barkin's voice boomed "Who Is This?" the two burst into loud, full on laughter. Shego hung up the phone and the two drunks continued to laugh to tears. Drakken moaned Ohs into his laugh as Shego's got shrill.

After a few good minutes of hysterical laughing, the two winded down and took another round of their bottles. Both of them stared somberly at the light as both sniffled from their laughing. Shego was the first to speak, "Why do we keep doing this?" She looked at him, leaning his back against the rock as he was turning up his bottle in a paper bag that oddly looked like a milk carton.

He let out a grumbling sigh, "What else are we gonna do? Start our own restaurant and assassin shop? Run and join the circus? Start a family?" He gave a laugh and added, "Being bad is all I know how to do. And… by the many lairs I've lost to a fucking teenager… I'm pretty good at it."

He downed a huge gulp and sighed as he stared at the light, feeling melancholy. Shego frowned at her boss as her intoxicated brain got stuck on only one part of his speech, "Why can't we start a family? Why's that in your realm of impossibilities?"

Drakken's brows furrowed as he stared over at her, "I can't build another synthodrone or A.I. unit thanks to GJ's ban on nanotechnology, Shego… you know that. Athena was my last."

She stood up and stared down at him. Even drunk, he had a natural fear of her. That excited her, but… not what she was going for, this time. She sauntered over and stood beside the lantern and smiled, "I guess we'll just have to do it the ol'fashion way, then."

Drakken's face had all the signs of confusion, "What? Wooden bots? That would take lots of wiring and welding…"

Shego alllllmost lit her hands and slapped the shit out of him, but she took a swig of alcohol instead. She sighed out and cleared the distance and straddled his lap. His brain finally catching on. She put her bottle beside his as her arms went to either side of his head to rest against the big rock behind him.

He went into full panic mode and she got a little excited by his fear. He stiffened up and began speaking in broken sentences until one finally made sense, "Sh-Sh-Shego… I jusst ironed these pants…"

She leaned into him and he froze as she whispered against his lips, "Then take'em off."


	24. I Don't Regret It

Shego's consciousness popped back into reality. She laid on her side with her eyes closed, taking in her surroundings just by feel and hearing. She could make out that she was warm, her inner legs were sore, and there was breathing besides her own… right against her closed eyes. A chill went up her spine as she felt, not so fresh, between her legs and she panicked inside her head. She couldn't remember what she did last night other than drinking heavily. She didn't remember going home with anyone. She cursed herself over and over again until she braved opening her eyes.

It was dark in the room which meant no windows or still night time. She opened her eyes all the way and her mind screamed. She gasped in air as she stared right at the sleeping face of her boss. He had an arm draped over her and his mouth opened, breathing softly in his slumber. He looked… He looked… Shego calmed herself down and felt… relieved. Why?

As she stared at him, peaceful and relaxed, the more time she wondered what the sex with him was like. As her eyes got used to the lack of light, she made out a few scratch marks on and over his shoulders, kiss marks all over his neck, and bite marks on his chest. Her face burned, now. She… She should go while she still can. But… she didn't want to. She sighed through her nose and lifted her hand, slowly, between them and caressed his cheek.

The touch seemed to stir him and her blood burned cold. He licked his lips as his eyes shut tighter as his brows furrowed. He finally noticed her touch and opened his eyes wide. Shego froze… she never freezes, but here she was… staring at the uber-confused mad scientist and all she could say as she took her hand back was, "Don't freak out."

"A-A little to late for that, I'm afraid." There was a pause between them as he realized he AND her were naked, "Di-Did we…"

She saw the horror on his face and, though she really shouldn't take it personally, she took it personally. She took an edge of the sheet and brought it to her chest, "Yeah… we did."

He let out a shuddering sigh and she watched him do the internal panic she did a moment ago. She snorted a laugh and it made him look at her with a puzzled look. She turned to lay on her back as she spoke harshly, "We had sex… get over it."

"Ge-Get OVER IT! I had sexual relations with one of my employees…" he started then stopped when she snapped her head back at him. She was hurt and angry that that was all she was to him, "Yeah. Get over it! We had sex, Drew. So what?"

She looked at his face and though she wanted to slap the shit out of him… he genuinely looked distraught. When he spoke next… his words warmed her belly with dripping electricity, "I wish I could remember it."

The animosity she felt before was blown away like smoke. He laid on his back with his hands folded together on his chest as he looked up to the ceiling, "All I can remember was you… under me… gripping the sheets above your head… encouraging me."

Shego's cheeks burst into flames as a memory of her own, blurry on the edges but clear in the middle. His head was between her legs and… he was doing a fantastic job… so great that she scratched his back and yanked his head up to kiss herself off his lips. She gasped out the passion of the thought and ended up saying, "I wish I could remember, too."

He looked over at her and she mimicked him. They couldn't look at each other for too long before the blush got too hot to handle. As they both laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the flood of whatever was about to hit them, nothing did. A sound of something swishing in the fabric of the sheet made Shego look down at Drakken's extended arm with his hand palm up. She looked over at his dorky smile and she couldn't help but shake her head with a smile of her own. She slipped her hand into his as they continued to look up and neither letting the smile fade off their faces.


	25. i'm the baaaaad guy

_School reunions suck and I prefer drinking alone. Take this monstrosity and listen to **bad guy by Billie Eilish**_

**i'm the baaaaad guy**

"So, Drew, you're a villain now? I saw you on the news just the other night being dragged into the back of a cop car. How'd you get out of jail in time to come to the reunion?"

He stared at the woman, who was his crush in college, smiling at him as her two friends laughed and whispered. He hated that more than anything on this Earth. They were talking about him right in his face as one pretended to be interested. He snagged one of the champagne glasses off a waiter's serving tray and downed it before snarling a bit, "I broke out… Stacy."

The girls laughed as one whispered to the main and he almost shattered the glass in his hand. Why was he talking to these… what did Shego call them… oh! Bimbos. Stacy licked her lips and asked him, "So… are you like… blue all over?" The two giggled as Stacy's eyes wandered down his body. He snatched another drink from another waiter and downed it, "Yes."

She was persistent, "Do you have any kind of powers?" He was about to answer, but she slipped in, "Like… are you Super Viagra Man or something?" The three burst into pure laughter and he was extremely embarrassed. He couldn't stand being laughed at so directly. Other people heard the joke around them and also laughed. He just stood there, frozen and angry at himself for not speaking up. The laughter was surrounding him… choking him… swirling like a python around its prey… he screamed inside and knew tears of frustration were about to build…

"His name is Dr. Drakken… it refers to the size of his penis being like a dragon's tail… so no… that's not why he's blue. Actually… he only turns blue when he talks to mouthy bitches who have chlamydia from eating each other out." Shego, in the tightest green dress and black stilettos, walked up beside him and snaked her arm around his neck as she smiled, "So… Stacy and the Claps… why don't you go to the free clinic and get that cream for your itchy vags and tongues."

The people around them laughed and chorused out "Ooooo's" as the three women cussed and threw up their middle fingers. He snapped his focus on her. She was still smiling and wiggling her fingers at the three women as he stared in doubt, "Shego… what are you doing here? You said you had a thing."

Her tongue pressed the inside of her cheek as she pulled away from him, "Yeah… well… my thing didn't pan out. Good thing I did come… Super Viagra Man."

He sighed out as Shego snatched two glasses from a waiter as he said, "Can't believe I had a crush on her."

"You mean you had the hots for the "I Wanna Speak to Your Manager" bitch? God, Drakken… you're pathetic." She downed both glasses and slipped the empty glasses onto passing waiter trays.

He frowned, "My taste in women hasn't changed THAT much."

Shego raised a brow, "How so?"

A slow song came on as if on cue and he took a hold of her hip and hand as he smiled, "I still have a thing for evil, conniving women."

Shego actually smiled as she put her arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the song.


	26. You Knocked On My Door at 1am to Cuddle

**You Knocked On My Door at 1am... to Cuddle?**

Drakken was sitting in his bed with his glasses on, reading a novel when a light knock pulled him out of the fantasy world. He looked around his bedroom wondering where it came from and his eyes fell to the digital time on his dresser, 1am. No one was in the lair, it was now Sunday so even Shego wasn't here. Before he could move his eyes back to his book, he heard the knock, again… harder… on his door. He took in a deep breath through his nose and bookmarked his page.

He put the book on his small table with his lamp and grabbed his long blue robe . He put it on over his bare chest, leaving it open, until he cracked his door open and saw a very distraught Shego. He flung the door open then criss-crossed the coat and spoke in concern, "Shego! What happened? What's the matter? Are you hurt? Please… look at me."

When she did, she had tears in her eyes and he smelled alcohol… oh sweet Baby Jesus… she was drunk. She flung her hand into his face and she cried, "I broke my nail! I broke it and no one will hold me. Dr. D…" her hands split open the robe and she pressed herself into him, "… you'll hold me, right?"

Though he spoke with a harsh tone, "You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to CUDDLE?" his arms brought her closer. Her drunken face pressed into his neck and he felt the vibration of her hummed, "Uh huh."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine. But no kissy face!"

She lifted her head up and whimpered, "Awww… but I like kissy face"

He looked at her, sternly, "No kissy face. Just cuddles."

She clicked her tongue and put her head back against his neck, "Fiiine."

He smiled and penguin walked the drunk woman into his bedroom and got to the bed where the clingy assassin soon fell asleep with her surrounding half of his body as he read more of his novel with the other. He mused at her soft moans of joy and kissed at her forehead, every once in a while.


	27. MerMay

**MerMay**

Drew KNEW he shouldn't have come to the beach party with his "friends". They had tricked him into wearing the blindfold to get on the "secret boat ride" then they dumped him in the ocean… when he got to shore, it was pitch black. The beach was deserted as he cussed while flinging off seaweed. Luckily, he saw the lights of the pier and headed that way.

The waves crashed with a somber sound. It was a soothing sound, but the betrayal he suffered made it only background music for his tempered walk. The beach was too dark and his wet clothes were starting to chafe. The squish of his shoes only made him angrier. Suddenly, he tripped and roll over something on the beach. Great… now he was wet and covered in sand. He sat up and successfully smeared wet sand more vigorously over his face.

It was then that his ears picked up a feminine groan right beside him. As his eyes focused on the shadow sitting up, his heart slams into his rib cage. Though her hair was long, her bare pink tinted nipples poked from them. He struggled to get his wet and sandy shirt off. He flung it in the air, startling the very naked woman, "I'm s-sorry… it's all I have." He handed it to her and she made no movement or even looked at the shirt. He swallowed deeply at the woman's flickering green eyes.

"Here you go, ma'am. Put it on." He gestured to the shirt, but she didn't budge. Did… can she understand him? He lowered the shirt and crouched to her level. She tried to move as she hissed, but he could see her confusion was a mix between him and her legs not working… He sat down completely, his scrawny torso unclothed, and tried to appear nonthreatening. He showed his hands then slowly put them down.

What was she? Those sharp daggered teeth looked like piranhas teeth and human eyes do not illuminate without light. He swallowed and noted that though her eyes and teeth weren't human… her body WAS. He was already having a pretty shitty day, so his next move would prove to be where he died… he crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

There was silence, only the crashing of the waves, for a few heartbeats… until his ears picked up flesh against sand. It got closer to him and he fought the flight his body was screaming. A purring click rattled right in front of his face and he could feel a deep salty ocean-breeze that smelled like sweet sweat. When cold hands clasped his cheeks, his eye popped open. Holy Star Lords… she was the most breathtaking woman he'd ever seen even if she had a green tint over her skin.

She began chattering with the purring clicks but she was directing it at him. Her grip was cold and… desperate. Her eyes were begging him but he couldn't understand. She pulled her hands away but made gestures for him to watch. She was signaling him then herself. She was clicking as she pointed to her lips then back at him. When her movements stopped, she stared as if waiting for him to approve. He, stupidly, nodded. A good choice because she smiled.

He was relieved but was shocked back into discomfort as she cupped his cheeks, again… except this time… she kissed him. There was a shock to his system, but it didn't compare to the actual electric shock that filled his entire being then was reabsorbed by the woman.

He escaped the woman's grasp and back pedaled enough to put space between them. His heart felt like it was beating like hummingbird wings. When he finally caught his breath, he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

He stared at the woman and she smiled, "Sorry… I was trying to warn you."

His eyes went wide. "You can understand me, now?"

She suddenly looked uncomfortable with her nudity and balled her legs to her chest, "Yeah. I transferred a brief overview of your knowledge into my mind to help me adapt to this environment."

Drew shook off the tingling of his entire body. Why wasn't he panicking? This is a perfect time to panic. This woman just copy and pasted his knowledge from a simple kiss. He caught his breath and got up. He snatched his shirt and tried to snap off the sand then threw it at her. He turned around and sighed out, "Okay… I'll pretend to understand all that… so, could you tell me what you are?"

The waves and breeze made the silence more intense until she answered unceremoniously, "I'm a siren. Was a siren… I got banished to land for trying and failing to kill the Queen and take the throne."

He was a nerd so he heard that story and asked, with his back to her, "Why didn't they kill you? Isn't trying to kill royalty a treason punishable by death?"

His eyes went wide as the ACTUAL assassin leaned against his back, wearing his wet, sandy shirt, and with a chuckle, she said, "It was my mother. And even though I was quite close to slitting her throat… she's still weak… that weakness got my father killed and will doom all my people. Banishing my kind to land is worse than death… so she thinks." He felt her sigh before hearing it, "Thanks for the shirt."

Now his brain WAS in panic mode. She just confessed to attempted murder and he had his back to her and very vulnerable. And… he's watched enough crime shows to know that killers usually don't let the person they confess their crimes to go… her hands were running over his back giving him something else to stress over until she spoke, "Take it easy, Drew… I'm not gonna kill you. I actually owe you and… I have no money or place to go. If it's ok with you, I'd like to stick with you for a while."

He turned around, mostly to look the woman siren in the face, but seeing a gorgeous woman in nothing but his shirt made his mind short circuit for a second then rebooted, "You really don't want me. I'm a complete loser and an obvious bad judge of character. I can at least get you a meal, some clothes, and a few bucks… but you deserve someone much… well… muchier."

She squared up to him, inches from his mass, and her eyes twinged green, "I've been inside that head of yours, Drew… you're all the muchiness I need. You're a good guy… I know you won't take advantage of me. I'll pull my own weight in work, once I get an identity. I'll even throw in a torture sequence for your shitty ass friends that abandoned you tonight… on the house."

Drew watched the woman do a puppy dog pout and sung, "Pllllleeeaaassseee."

Of course she knew his weakness… he groaned and swatted at her, "Alright Alright! You can come with me!" She gave a sarcastic cheer and he spun around to continue walking towards the pier's lights and she followed by his side. He looked over at her as they walked, "So… what do I call you?"

"My siren name is Syntyche."

Drew stopped and stared at her, "Say that again."

She licked her lips, "Syntyche."

He tried and it came out more wrong the more he tried until he said, "Sheethgo? Sheetgo? Shego… I'll call you Shego… that okay?"

He started walking, trying to hide his embarrassment and the woman laughed, catching up to him and sang out, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, chief."


	28. I Didn't Know Where Else to Go (M)

_Author's Note/Warning... This one does have the act of sexual relations in it... Please don't read if it offends you. If it doesn't... go forth my little devils. ^_^_

**I Didn't Know Where Else to Go**

Drakken, in civilian clothes that consisted of a white tank top and black basketball shorts, sat on his couch in his apartment as the rain poured outside. He let out a sigh as the storm made the satellite TV useless. He growls and turns it off as he stood. He practically throws the remote on the table and heads to a small bookshelf with his home speaker-system attached to his iPod.

As he turns it on, his eyes flow to picture of of him and Shego in a crowd of other Global Justice agents at their "graduation". He stares at it as the flash of memory hit him of Shego betraying GJ and punching him out when he refused to join her. He sighed and put the picture face down as Two Feet's I Feel Like I'm Drowning started playing. He hadn't seen her since.

He goes to his small but oddly spacious kitchen and pulls a bottle of wine from the small wine bottle holder in a cabinet. As he removes the foil from around the top, he opens a small drawer above the wine cabinet and gets the corkscrew. He pops the cork just as thunder rattles the apartment. The lights and music both stop and Drakken groans loudly in the dark, "Seriously!"

As he lights the last candle, he puts it on the coffee table in front of his couch then splats back into the middle and stretches his arms and legs out as his head rests on the back. He watches the light of the flickering fire dance on the ceiling as a wave of loneliness hits him. A sudden, erratic beating on his door makes him jump. He stares at the door for a beat before getting up and looking through the peephole… his eye goes wide at the dark figure lit with only an emergency red light to silhouette it. Despite his better judgement, he unlocked the door.

He opened it slowly and peeked out. His breath caught and he yanked it open to see Shego, soaking wet with her clothes ripped, skin covered in bruises and wounds, with blood smearing down the scratches. She held her arm, that looked wickedly out of place, and sobbed breaths in and out before finally looking up at him, "I… I didn't know where else to go."

Drakken gasped for air at how broken she sounded. He ushered her in and closed and locked the door before running and getting his first aid and sewing kit along with the bottle of opened wine, and a towel. He puts the stuff down before draping the huge, soft towel over her head and shoulders then guiding her to the couch. This was nothing the two were used to. He wasn't a skilled doctor, but he got better and better thanks to her. Practice makes perfect.

He handed her the bottle of wine and got everything ready as he spoke, "Are you gonna tell me what happened or is this just another secret you wish to keep?" As she sat and took a deep drink of wine, she attempted to roll her eyes as he took her dislocated arm. She hissed out, "Hold a grudge much." as he pressed down and jerked it back into place. He, oddly, found her scream satisfying as he went to his knees and opened the first aid kit, "Have you ever MET me?" There was another wave of nostalgia before the silence fell, again.

Her wounds were deep and jagged while some of the bruises looked fresh as others looked old and gangly. The one on her thigh was vicious and he cleaned it as softly as he could. He looked up at her face and felt a cold jolt as she was looking right back at him with those piercing hunter eyes. He saw her lip was busted and her eyes red as if she'd been up for days. He averted his gaze to the wound he attended to, "Since you are obviously not going to tell me what happened… at least tell me how you found me."

She stayed quiet as stared at him; the candle's flame dancing on her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. He groaned in frustration and took the sewing kit and started sewing. The flesh twitched under his grip and she downed more wine. He sewed the wound and wiped it with antiseptic. His eyes followed up to a tear in her clothes on her abdomen. He looked up at her and watched her lean over to put the wine on the table then balling up the bottom of her shirt and contorting out of it.

She had circular bruises and multiple slashes all over her exposed skin. The smell of sweat, rain, and musk filled his nose and made a twang reverberate in his chest. He blushed as she continued to gaze into his eyes, the towel balled up with her top. He allowed his eyes to scan her body and couldn't help but to stare at the polished look of her breasts in the black bra. He sat up straighter on his knees and focused on the deepest slash across her pelvic bone. He probed it with his fingers and was happy there was no pitting but froze as he noticed the wound escaped inside her pant's waist band.

She moved to stand and he fell back a little. She undid and unzipped her pants then wiggled out of them. His heart, breath, and blush all increased tremendously as she looked down at him in only her undergarments with hooded eyes. She sat back down and thumbed her boyshorts off the wound and down. He looked up at her and wondered what game she was playing… he frowned and leaned back as he cleaned the wound over her hip. As he cleaned it, her hand stopped him.

He looked up just in time to watch her slide closer, his arms straddling her legs and her half exposed sex against his chest. Shego swooped her hands under his jaw and tilted his head up. Everything around him and inside his head turned to white noise as his entire focus was on her. She licked her bottom lip and whispered, "Doc… my lip hurts." as she got closer then smiled as she softly brought her lips to his, "Kiss it and make it better."

He hadn't seen this woman in God knows how long and she trounced back into his life and actually thinks that he was going to drop everything and… what… heal her wounds and forgive her? REALLY!? His mind talked a mean game, but it was lost in the white noise… he leaned in and kissed her as hard and as desperate as he had missed her. He deepened the kiss as he scooped her up into his arms and blindly headed to his bedroom.

The candle's light didn't follow him in, but he knew the room very well. He put a knee in the middle and laid the woman down as he took off his tank top. Her hands flowed over his skin as he bent and kissed her neck and at the skin her exposed as he removed the strap of her sports bra. She arched up and attempted to remove the garment, but he helped, knowing the ache she had to feel from her dislocation. Her hands caressed his face and down his shoulders.

He kissed down, between her breasts and pulled her boy shorts off. Once down past her knees, he grabbed and kissed at her inner thigh then stood back to take off his shorts. He held her foot as the small orange tinge of the candles down the hall let him see the lust on her face. He had thought about her for a long time… about what he'd do or say if he ever saw her again… this was not at all how he imagined it.

He swallowed and crawled back into bed with his knees, his grip on her foot slid down her leg and pressed on her thigh as he kissed down to her mound. He got his legs under her and let his erection tease her as his hands roamed over her body. Her moans started a wave in her body as she rocked against him. He cupped her breasts and put mild pressure on her nipples as he rolled them between his fingers. He could feel her legs tense as her moans turned to muted clicks.

Shego opened her legs wide and he positioned himself at her entrance. As he leaned over and rested his arms on either side of her head, he rolled his hips and entered her painfully slow. He grit his teeth at how tight and warm and wet she was as her hands, flat on his clavicle, pushed on him while she opened her mouth with nothing coming out until he filled her to the hilt… where she let out a stuttering whimper that made her inner walls pulse.

They took a moment to breath and revel in the new sensations. He rested his forehead on hers as her hands caressed the side of his neck and under his jaw to lift his head. He did so, and her hands cupped his face as she drank in his lips. He sighed out a moan from his nose as his arm clamped around her head and deepened the kiss while thrusting his hips up as slow as he could. Her knees bent and she rested her heels on his back as she encouraged his speed to pick up.

His strokes were deep and slow, at first, but as their kisses got more sloppy and their flesh more sweaty… the strokes became bounces. The urgency made them mindless. She gripped the bedding as he gripped the edge of the mattress… flesh slapping together as the bed squeaked from the motion. He heard a small, sobbing whimper in her voice as he felt her walls clamping and got more slick with arousal.

She was almost there and when he heard her begging, "Yes… Yes… there, there… Ohhhh Drakken… pleeease."… it was enough to send him over the edge with 4 more deep, unrhythmic, pumps before moving to pull out, but locked in as her legs went around his waist. He fell against her as her walls fluttered and milked his shaft… feeling her body arched and spasmed under him. When both of them finished, they laid there, exhausted but pleased with the other's performance. He pushed up and rolled beside her, the two perpendicular to the short length of the bed.

He heard her whisper and had to hold his breath to make sure it was her voice, "I'm sorry."

He smiled in the darkness, "Please tell me you're not apologizing for what we just did… because I don't forgive you. It was the best thing that's happened to me in 6 years."

She slapped his belly with the back of her hand and sighed, "I… I'm sorry for abandoning you. I always felt like shit about that. And… I make it a habit to know where you are just in case…"

He leaned onto his side and pulled her leg over his as he looked her in the eye. She caressed his cheek, "… just in case I needed you."

He snorted out as he smiled, "Took you long enough." The two kissed and found their way under the covers.


	29. Hot Cup of Tea

**Hot Cup of Tea**

He hated the bar scenes but not as much as his inability of saying no. His cousin Ed actually physically made him designate drive for him… again. He desperately wants and fantasizes of punching the muscular metalhead and telling him no… but… here he was, sitting at the bar with a Shirley Temple and a growing hatred for himself and everyone around him. The bar was smokey and loud and just… not his cup of tea. He hummed at the thought of a warm cup of tea right about now.

A tea cup and its holder was suddenly slid in front of him and his heart rattled in his chest. He looked up and his rattling heart stopped altogether. The bartender leaned on her elbow and was smiling at him… and he'd never seen such a breathtaking person. Her skin was like ivory and was complimented by her long jet black hair held back by a lime green cloth headband. She had vines tattooed over her neck and the corner of her lip pierced and the edges of her ears were riddled with small green and black loops. Her bright, olive green eyes looked at him through cute hipster glasses with a smile on her black lipstick covered lips before she talked over the clutter of the bar, "You looked like you needed a pick me up and nothing picks me up quite like peppermint honey tea. On the house."

She moved to a customer flagging her and his eyes could find no where else to look. She wore a black shirt with the bar's logo and jeans, but she was the most enticing fresh air for his eyes. He felt like a creep. He shamed himself enough to bring his attention to his tea. He took one of the cane sugar packets and lightly shook it into the cup and stirred. When he took in the warm gulp, he was surprised at how delicious it was. The peppermint wasn't overpowering (like the way his tea always was) and the honey had a honeysuckle twang. He couldn't stop the yummy noise he made as he drank it.

"You like it, huh? That makes me kinda happy. I don't get to make tea often." He stared at her as if she were a ghost, which… at this moment… he was beginning to fear she was more of a mind reader. She flinched a little and realized he hadn't said a word to her and he cleared his throat and put the cup back on the dish, "This is absolutely delicious. When I make peppermint tea… it usually tastes like a whole bag of mints and overbearing. If you have tips, I'd be glad to have them. Oh… and the honeysuckle honey… such a perfect choice."

He felt a thrill as he watched her blush a little before pressing to the bar and grinning, "No one's ever noticed the type of honey I use. Wow…" She licked her lips and looked down at the bar where a man was waving. She didn't fully frown, but he noticed the joy falling off her face before she quickly said, "Hang around a bit and I'll give you my recipe." She winked snd moved down the bar.

He smiled ear to ear… he had a successful conversation with the opposite sex… about tea, no less. He sipped at his cup just as Ed slapped him on the back, making him spill his cup. He snarled as Ed laughed, "Yo, cuz, you need to learn to hold your drink… seriously. Look, I'm taking this babe home and won't be going home. See you later, cuz… Seriously."

He spun in his stool, "What? How am I gonna get home, Ed?"

Ed grinned with his arm around two women who were all laughing at him, "Not my problem, cuz… Seriously."

He clenched his fists and… turned back in his stool. He wanted to throw the whole fucking bar table at him, but he just looked at his tea and tried to calm down. He could take one bus before they stopped running and could walk the rest of the way home. He finished the rest of the cup and got off the stool to grab the wallet out of his back pocket. He took a twenty out just to pay for his one Shirley Temple just as the bartender came back. She frowned but tried to put the smile back quickly, "Oh… you're leaving?"

He sighed and made a pathetic face, "Yeah… my cousin bailed on me so I need to get a move on to catch at least one of the buses…" He saw the pity on her face and that made his stomach twist wretchedly. He handed her the twenty, "Thank you for the tea. I'll get that recipe, next time… keep the change."

"Wait! Wait right there…" she took the twenty and she went to one of her employees and had a long conversation and it looked like she lost. She angrily snatched a notepad and elbowed the guy as she began to write on the pad as she slowly walked towards him. She finished it standing before him before snatching the page off and sighed as she looked at him, "Sorry. I was gonna drive you home, but I'm covering and can't go… but, here…" she handed him the page that she folded in half. He took it and opened it. It had her phone number and her name, Shayla Gowen, written on it. He looked back up at her as she smiled, "Give me a call when you want that recipe…"

He smiled and pushed his glasses on his nose, "Drew." She licked her lips, "Alright, Drew." She made a 'call me' gesture before winking and going to the next customer.

The bus ride and four mile walk he had to get home was the best moments of his life… he had a real life woman's phone number to stare at the whole way.


	30. Angels and Demons

**Angels and Demons**

Drakken stared at the concave scar over his heart. There were snips and chunks missing from the tools those doctors used in the forced experiments on his heart and vascular system. He hated how Dr. Frankenstein it looked, especially with the cobwebs of blue jutting all over his body from all the veins and arteries. The stares he got already were too much for him just with the fragments of blue already showing on his neck.

He looked himself in the eye and sighed heavily. His memory of the experiment was nothing but the pain of the substance they injected into his heart ripping and tearing on ever nerve ending in his body. He gripped the edges of the sink and clenched the scream behind his teeth at the trauma of remembering. As the wave passed, he panted and looked back up at himself. He closed his eyes, tight, as he stood back up and calmed his heartbeat and breathing. No one could ever hate him more than he hated himself…

Warmed hands slid around his torso and made his eyes shoot open as Shego pressed her bare form against his back as she rested her chin on his shoulder. She said nothing, but smiled softly at him through the mirror. One of her hands touched the mangled scar and he looked down at it and let out a huff of appreciation. He took that hand and brought it up to kiss at the digits before she turned him.

Shego pushed her hair from her face as she bent down, slightly, to shower butterfly kisses over the scar. It always sent eerie flutters when she did it, but… it also calmed him. It was a atrange effect and it never failed. She smiled and looked him back in the eyes, "You feeling better?"

He open mouth breathed for a few seconds before nodding. He licked his lips and cupped her cheek, "Thanks to you."

She blushed and dropped her head. He knew she hated feeling vulnerable, even when it was just the two of them, but he needed to touch her. She was his healing stone. He slid his other hand on her cheek pulled her up as he tilted his head. He drank in her passion with a deep, un-rushed, and sentimental kiss.

Her hand ran over the scar as she shivered in his embrace. Nights like this were slowly erasing the nightmares from his mind. Shego had become his bright, green, burning light that kept the demons at bay. When they first started, it was with long conversations throughout the night, but that one time where kind words turned to soothing touches blossomed into intimacy. So… when they came up for air and she hooked her arm around his neck to pull him back to bed… the monsters that had clawed at the back of his mind, turned to stone. He was now in the arms of his angel.


	31. Alternate Universe

**Alternate Universe**

Shayla Gowen was what people think an Amazon warrior would look like. She was covered in muscles, scars, and tattoos. If she wasn't training for the next fight… she was drinking to forget the last fight. She was undefeated in the ring and that was enough stress to make an elephant's back break. On top of all that… men and women were intimidated by her, so her sex life was zero.

As she moved through the crowded bar to the actual bar, she could feel people whispering and staring. She hated that feeling… on top of her anxiety… and she moved quicker to get a drink. When she got to the bar, she had to wait for an opening. She was half determined to start throwing people, but… a spot opened up right on the corner where a man in a suit sat, drinking a Shirley Temple.

She smiled at the drink, but didn't look at the man as the bartender swooped over. She ordered two shots of Jack and attempted to calm herself down with deep breaths. A sudden cadence hit her ears as the man with the Shirley Temple spoke, "Wow… you look mighty stressed. Would you like to sit?"

She cut her eyes up and gasped a little. He wasn't handsome in the Hollywood sense… but his glasses, slick back hair, and a slight scar over and under his left eye gave him a grunge, gruffy handsomeness… plus…, "You're blue?"

He gasped, "I AM! OH GOD! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

He shut off the fake hysteria and he smiled at her. She made a face, but couldn't stop the smile, "Sorry… I'm too blunt sometimes." He laughed and slid off the stool to push it her way. She shook her head and they just pushed it into the bar. He spoke, "It's okay. I just came back from a ball game my coworker's took me to. The assholes didn't know it was semi-permanent, so… I'll be calling out of work for a while. I'm DDing for them."

Shayla laughed as her drinks were slid to her, "Tough luck, dude."

He looked over at her, "By the look you had on your face… I don't think those two shots are gonna touch it. Would you like to talk about it?"

She downed the first shot and looked at him with raised brows, "Are you telling me you don't know who I am?" She didn't mean for it to sound so egotistical, but it thrilled her when he shook his head no. She got closer and smiled, "Shayla Gowen? Shego? 35-0 in the cage? Fighter? Nothing?"

He looked sympathetic as he shrugged, "I don't watch television much. I mostly work, sleep, and read. And… get dragged to games and bars on occasion. Sorry."

She took her other shot and smiled, "No… don't be. I'm glad to meet someone who isn't intimidated by me."

He leaned towards her and grinned, "I didn't say I wasn't intimidated by you. But… it's more because of your beauty then your occupation."

She couldn't help herself… it had been far too long since she got such a sweet compliment. She did a double tuck of her hair behind her ears and blushed, "Well… aren't you a smooth talker…" she paused for him.

He grinned, "Drew Theodore Lipsky, but my friends call me Theo."

She made a face within her smile and she used her sarcastic voice, "You can't get'em to stop?"

He let out a real laugh and shook his head, "No I cannot." He played with his straw in his drink as he looked over at her with a solemn smile, "Thank you for talking to me. I was too deep in my head before you walked over. I owe you at least two more shots of whiskey."

She looked shocked, "I'm the one who should be thanking YOU. And… no… I have a two shot minimum. Fighter… remember."

He nodded and turned to rest his back on the bar and stretched to look for his friends, she assumed. He sighed and smiled at her, "Well, I don't want to keep you from your night out. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Gowen."

He bowed his head towards her and turned back to his drink… his face looked distraught. She… she felt an urge that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She moved beside him and flagged down a bartender as she whispered furiously, "I'll pay for your friend's uber drive home…"

He looked confused, "What? Why… I'm driving them…" She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him with all the passion she felt and pulled away as the bartender smirked and cleared his throat. Theo panted and pointed to the two men dancing on a table with three women, "Those two men are going to need an uber." Shayla put her credit card in the man's hand as he confirmed with a noise. She pulled him into another lust filled kiss that lasted all the way to, against, and inside his car.

His hands removed clothing and danced over fevered skin, as his lips and tongue tasted at exposed skin. The backseat of his Prius was cramped, but it didn't stop them from rocking it and fogging up every window in it. She was sure the entire parking lot could hear her praise of Theo's precise ministrations as their culmination practically vibrated the vehicle.

As he hugged her to him, her flushed against his chest and straddled ass naked in his lap, they both panted to catch their breaths. She pushed away, just enough to touch her nose with his and she whispered, "Hey Theo… wanna see my trophies?"

He smiled, still breathing hard, as he whispered back, "Why Shayla Gowen… are you inviting me to your house?"

She nodded all the way back to a deep but quick kiss, "Yes… Yes I am." She smiled as he pecked at her lips and another delicious round of naked kissing ensued.


	32. We Can Never Be Together

**We Can Never Be Together**

Shego stared at the screen with numbers and moving lines she knew, but didn't quite truly understand. The constant rhythm of the beeps and the gaspy breathing of the respiratory made every second she sat there more painfully devastating.

She couldn't even look over at him. The sight of him covered in cables and a tube down his throat was enough to make her legs wobble out from underneath her. She was his emergency contact… even after all these years… and he even made her his Power of Attorney. That thought was enough to break the dam's wall. She threw her head into her hands and cried harder than she had cried in a very long time.

How could he think she'd be able to do this? He told her, on a very bleak night, that he would never want to be a vegetable. She remembered the moment he looked into her eyes and said, "Promise me you won't let me be a vegetable." The tears poured as the memory of her being so nonchalant about it and answering 'Sure' like it didn't mean anything to her… she regretted it at this very moment.

The boiling dread filled her up as her mind cried along with her. She never got to say goodbye. Never got to apologize for the way she treated him. Never told him how… how precious he was to her. She sniffed back all the mucus as she stood and went to his side. He was so pale even the blue had faded. She took his hand with one and brushed her hand over his head with the other and kissed his stone cold forehead then whispered, "I love you, Dr. D."


	33. Soulmate

**Soulmate**

She stared at the cake with thirty-something candles on it then cut her eyes to her brothers behind it as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. She was grinding her teeth and trying her damnedest to not light up her hands and burn her brother's house down. If it wasn't for her 5 years old niece running to her then yelling for everyone to stop… she may have.

Shego smiled down at Hermione Go and scooped her up. The little one laughed as she kissed her all over her face, thanking the babe for saving her. With help from Hermione, she blew out the candles and hoped the smoke alarm would go off. Hermione threw her hands up and cheered, "Presents!"

Hego was about to baby talk his daughter when Shego threw her hands up, "You heard her, Dad… PRESENTS!"

Shego looooved this. Hermione was in love with her and it drove Hego and the others crazy. She snuggled the little girl, sitting in her lap, like a teddy bear and the little one laughed before chanting 'Presents'.

Hego and her brother's rolled their eyes and moved to get their gifts just as the sight of her boss walking in with a flat present in his hands. She stared, mouth open, at him wearing blue jeans with a white and blue striped shirt under a steel grey cardigan. He looked… decent. She cleared her throat, "Ummm… what're you doing here?"

Hego walked into the room, holding a huge present over his shoulder, and smiled, "I invited him. And did tell him the correct time it started." He frowned as Drakken cleared his throat, "Yes… Well… I didn't want to come… seeing as how it was a family event."

Mego slipped by his brother, with a small box, and spoke with a nasally tone, "Oh, nonsense… you put up with her more than we do… you're practically family."

Shego glared as the twins slipped in, laughing at what their brother said. Hermione gripped Shego's index fingers, a sign she was uncomfortable, and Shego looked at her face. The girl was staring at Drakken. He noticed and caught Shego's gaze. She nodded at the girl and the blue man swallowed and approached. The girl's grip tightened until Drakken sat on the floor in front of them. He smiled and spoke with a soft tone, "Hello. My name is Drew. What's yours?"

The little girl blurted out, "You're blue." and Shego chuckled. Drakken nodded, "I am." Hermione's grip loosened as she scooted closer to him, "Is that your favorite color?" Drakken smiled and shook his head no, "Nope." Shego stared in disbelief as the girl gripped the table instead of her fingers and smiled at Drakken, "What's your favorite color? Mine is pink."

He smiled and cut his eyes to her for a second before leaning towards the girl and whispering, "Green." Hermione gave a cute whispering gasp before Mego groaned and cut in to slide his present in front of her. Shego watched her boss stand up and move to the back… her heart was fluttering like wild wings. Wha… why?

Mego's annoying voice got her attention back to the party and she opened the small box with a necklace in it… a teardrop with an emerald in the center. Not her type of crap, but… she thanked him. The twins got her her favorite type of combat boots. She noogied them to show she loved them. Hego brought over his huge present and Hermione bounced in her lap, "I helped daddy pick this one out." Hego smiled at his daughter, "She sure did."

Shego kissed her niece on the ear, "Then I know I'm gonna love it." Hermione helped pull the paper off and she nearly snarled at her brother, who was looking amused, at the huge Ninja Crockpot and Juicer. Hermione clapped and laughed, "It's a ninja… just like you, Auntie!"

The brothers all turned and laughed just as Drakken stepped up and placed his practically flat present with a glittery bow in front of her, "That's the coolest gift, ever. Great work, squirt."

Hermione giggled at the name just as Shego picked up his present. He slid back and winked at the little girl who laughed, "He called me squirt!" She opened the gift and her heart fluttered madly as she gasped for air. Her eyes were watering, she knew, and she looked over at him… he smiled only on one side. Her eyes fell back to her ticket for an all expenses paid tour of Europe with food, spa, and drinks all included. She just needed money for shopping.

Hermione looked up at her and she said the most random thing, "Is Drew your soulmate?"

That made the whole room tense up and Shego looked at the ticket then back up at the man who was now surrounded by her brothers and she whispered to her niece, "I think he just might be my soulmate… but don't tell him I told you that." She made a zip motion on her lips and Hermione mimicked it with a smile.


	34. Are You Flirting?

**Are You Flirting?**

Shego stared at Drakken, cooking in the small kitchen of the lair, from behind her magazine as she rocked her leg in a nervous habit. For the past two weeks, she's tried to get the bumbling blue bastard to take notice of her. She wore skimpy clothes and he reacted with, "That's not proper lab attire."

She tried talking dirty to him, only to find he had bluetooth headphones in, listening to music. She tried soft touches, but it made his hand jerk and his experimental foam moussed the entire lair. She even knocked on his door in the middle of the night, but he just thought she was telling him to turn his whale noises, that he uses to sleep, down.

As she stared at him, now, she kept asking herself… why him? If it was for the challenge, it was sure the hell too hard for the reward. He was the most clueless man she'd ever met, but… he had something the other men didn't… they shared comradery. All other men were meat to be tasted and tossed, but Drakken was something off menu. Something she had never gotten to order. He treated her differently, too. Not like a woman who needed a good screw, but like a weapon of mass destruction that needed a place to stay.

She sighed. That's all she was to him… a weapon. Could she really blame him? It was all she ever knew how to be. He turned and put separate servings on two plates and moved to the sink to clean the pot. That was the other things, he cooked and cleaned and always made enough for two. Oh no… she felt herself swooning at a man who was wearing a pink and yellow flowered apron.

He smiled as he slid the plate with the huge half of the omelet he made in front of her. She looked at him as he smiled down at her before moving to the other side of the table, taking off his apron, hanging it on the back of his chair, and sitting down. Her heart was thudding. It felt like her heart was trying to ask him for a hug. She sighed out a little louder than she meant to, and Drakken looked up, "Is the omelet not to your satisfaction, Shego?"

She eyes snapped up, wide, and realized he had heard her, "Oh… no… noo… this looks amazing."

Drakken, for once in the past two freaking weeks, noticed her. Of COURSE when she didn't want him to. He put his fork and knife down and frowned a bit, "Are you sure you're doing alright?"

Shego snorted, "Seriously? Dude… I'm fine. The question is are YOU okay?"

Drakken flinched back, "Why would anything be wrong with me? You're the one doing all these random things for the last few weeks. Now, you're sighing over breakfast. You know you can tell me. I'm always here for you."

Shego wanted to hurl one big huge plasma bolt across the table, but she used her words to blast him, instead, "For some stupid, illogical, ill-fated, laugh-inducing turn of fate… I am attracted to you. Even though I find you to be so ridiculous, yet sweet. Mindless but endearing. Infuriating but comfortable. You.. you're my home."

Drakken's face went into realization mode and his jaw fell as he pointed at her, "Y-you mean. All those times… are you flirting with me?"

Shego frowned deeply and her words echoed in her head and she let out a groan, "You finally noticed, huh? Now… I kinda wanna take it back…"

Drakken yelped and waved his arms, madly, "No! NO! No takesies backsies!" He smiled his goofy, cute smile and Shego blushed a bit while still playing made before he started singing out, "You liiiike me You reeeallyy liiike me. You wanna daaate me. Looove mee and maaarryyy me."

He froze and realized what he sang then looked at her, nervously. Shego smirked, mischievously, and laughed out, "Let's see what the love feels like, first… then we can talk about the other stuff."

The mindless oaf took seconds to understand what she meant and he practically turned purple from blushing and she began to eat her omelet with a huge smile on her face.


	35. High School AU

**High School (Locker Kiss AU)**

Shayla HATED this shitty school, but, specifically, she hated the people. No, it wasn't because she was the "emo" kid and it was cool to hate them… it was because all of them were the same. The boys treated her like a hot piece of ass and the girls treated her like an infectious disease. The Slut, they called her. Really? She had sex with ONE guy and suddenly, she's a skank? It wasn't even that good. Why was she giving a fuck, anyways? They're all sheeple, anyway.

Her big brother drove her and her younger brother here, earlier than everyone else just because Hector wanted to flirt with his teacher assistant girlfriend, so she sat under her favorite tree outside but in between two buildings and hidden by hanging low branches. She could see the roundabout from where she sat, but only a sliver. She looked down at her phone at the time and smiled to herself… "3, 2, 1…"

She looked up just as an old brown Dodge Caravan pulled up to her sliver and the sliding door was yanked open. Shayla grinned and said to herself, "Just in time. Exit brain dead motor head and pale buff brainy nerdling."

An older boy with blonde hair popped out of the van without so much of a book bag with a stupid heavy metal scream that must have been a mating call because a rocker chick about her age screamed and waved her arms from a bench out of her eyesight. She looked back to the nerdling and found herself smiling as he told his mother to have a great day at work and closed the door.

God… he was the definition of a nerd. Glasses, oily black hair, arms full of books, and his polo shirt tucked in. She sighed. Drew Lipsky. She saw this boy everyday but he never saw her. She twirled her tongue to play with her tongue ring and watched him. He was in all her classes and sat in the front, alone and happy to be so. Though he was cold and distant to everyone, he was one brainy bastard… and he was secretly a gentleman. He always held the door, blessed anyone who sneezed, gave away his food to hungry kids, and whispered answers or page numbers to clueless kids when called on. She kinda liked him.

He sat on one of the brick borders around the mossed landscape and put his books down beside him before laying straight on his back. He put his arms straight out and spoke out loud, "Can I please just make it through today without getting dunked in the toilet? Just this once?"

Shayla grinned and flicked her tongue. She wasn't the "hero" type… but she knew bad company when she saw it. Four boys approached him, much bigger than the poor nerd (despite being a little more muscular than his shirt let on). The one leader, curly red hair and a mean cut of teeth, leaned over and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and yanked him to his feet. The nerd yelped and covered his face making the others laugh. The red head spoke, "You got until the second bell to get me my money, Drewbie, or it's toilet time, again."

Drew chimed in, "OKAY. OKAY." and the red head shoved him back to the mulch as the four left, laughing. She flinched as he growled and flung mulch with one hand. He scooted and dusted himself off and gathered his books. She snatched the strap of her satchel and quickly followed behind him.

He walked to the side of the building where a long, roofed walkway led to the first hall of lockers. She could see the four boys inside, waiting. Drew groaned and pulled open the door and walked in. She waited and watched as the five boys moved further down the hall and took a right.

She slipped in, quietly closing the doors and snuck down the hall. She could hear their quieted voices and the sound of a twirling rotor of the locker. They spoke of money again, and that he owed them a fee. She peeked around the corner of the hallway to see the four boys making knuckle cracking motions behind Drew's back and laughing at one another, silently. Why did she care? Why was this sudden urge to protect him so strong? It wasn't like she knew him. I mean, she only saw him everyday, but… that didn't warrant her knowing him.

She took in a deep breath as she watched Drew rummaging around his locker, what looked like, in vain. His body language told her it was now or never. He didn't have any money. She took a twenty out of her wallet and balled it up in her hand. She put her wallet back and shrugged off her bag then stood, smoothed out her outfit, and made her move.

"THERE YOU ARE, BABE!" she yelled as she swayed her hips as she walked towards the five confused boys. When she got to Drew, she wrapped her arm around his neck and spun him so his back was facing the four and kissed him like she'd been doing it for years. Her hand with the money found his as made it so it looked like she wanted to hold his hand while the other hooked around his neck to bring him deeper into the fake make-out. He tasted like chocolate milk and toothpaste. She slipped her pierced tongue into his mouth and thrilled at his moan.

She completely forgot the other four were there until the redhead cleared his throat, "Didn't know you were dating the Slut Go, Drewbie. Makes sense, I guess."

As they pulled apart, she felt a tinge of anger about that stupid nickname… but to her surprise… Drew lashed out first as he threw the $20 at the boy, "Here's your money, you bastard. This will be the last time I pay you, too… And don't you EVER call Shayla that again. You don't know anything about her."

The four made smirks as the lead boy stepped up and slammed the boy into the locker, "First off, don't get all heroic because a girl finally touched your dick. You'll pay me when I tell you to. Second, wha'chu gonna do if I call her a slut again?"

He paused and smiled and Shayla balled up her fist, but Drew beat her to the punch, again… literally. Drew pushed the boy's hand off and hit him with an unbelievable amount of force that the boy dove and slid on the tile. It didn't knock him out, but the boy did start crying. Shayla laughed as Drew shook his fist then looked at the other three, standing there in shock. Two took off as one helped red up and they all scurried away. She smiled and laughed a bit until the two were alone, "Sorry about that. I saw them bullying you and just couldn't standby and watch it."

He let out a rush of air in a nervous laugh, "Thank you… so much. I'll definitely pay you back! Not the kiss… the money. And, them calling you a slut… I know you aren't and they should never speak to a lady like that… Owww…" She watched him blush and then cringe as he cradled his hand. What a freaking nerd, she thought as she smiled. There was another urge she felt. A yearning she hadn't felt in a while. She sighed and took his hurt hand into hers and he paused, slack jawed, as he gazed at her. She looked into his eyes, taking in the beautiful blue, and she said, "Hey, Drew…"

He stuttered a little bit before words could form and tried again, "Y-Yeah?"

She looked down at his bruising knuckles then back at him with a wicked grin, "You wanna go out with me?"


	36. Jealous Kiss

**Jealous Kiss**

Why did she insist on dragging him to these things? He hated groups of people. When people got in packs, they became stupid, irrational, and malicious. It's why he stayed home. Yes, he went to karaoke night, but it was different. He sang to the masses. Music soothes the savage beast, after all.

He sat in the usual dark corner as she surrounded herself with men and drinks. He knew why she brought him… a designated driver… but why did he have to actually COME? He stared at her, being touchy and feely with these no-names. He sat back in the booth and crossed his arms. A voice mocks him in his mind, That's why you're over here and she's over there. You're weak. You're never gonna be enough for her. She can take care of herself so… you'll never be her knight in shining armor. Just her boss who is no closer to world domination than to making her notice you as a man.

Nothing can hurt you quite like yourself. He uncrossed his arms and took a sip of his Shirley Temple. His eyes cut up to see one of the men getting too grabby. Shego was going to kill that guy. Drakken sat back, getting ready for the show until he noticed her arms were pinned. The voice told him to stay put, but he was already out of the booth and halfway there.

The man was huge, almost Lorwardian sized, and pressed down on her. She struggled against his pressure and strength with her teeth clenched. The other men tried to pull the guy off, but it was as if the man could see no one else was in the room but Shego. A vine, that grew thicker the more it wrapped around, suddenly crunched the man's arms against his torso and was yanked into the air.

Drakken moved to block anyone from getting to his sidekick as he snarled at the man, now cringing in pain from his protective mutation, "Any of you animals put another finger on her and I'll…" the vine clicked as it tightened and the huge man screamed in pain before the vine released him and snapped back to his neck. He got brave, granted he weighed the options and saw all kind of unforeseeable consequences, but that's why he got brave. He scooped Shego to his side and growled at the other men like a caveman, "This is my woman."

Before his sidekick could make a comment or melt his skin off, he kissed her hard on the lips, but it was the softest toxin he'd ever felt. The most lethal thing he's ever done. He pulled away only to be pulled back with her tongue invading his chastity. He felt the vine dancing around them and when they opened their eyes, a web of hydrangeas wrapped around them from his single vine.

In a bang, the bar was filled with Global Justice agents all aiming their guns at the two, still embraced. Everyone ran out leaving just them and the agents. He looked down at her and raised his brows. Shego licked at her lips, wringing her wrists, then popped her fingers as she lit up her hands, "So… admit it. You were jealous."

Drakken smiled and both turned to the agents as he groaned, "I'll admit I was jealous if you admit you were trying to make me jealous." Shego snorted, "Are you really going for a draw, here. You claimed me like an adolescent child AND you kissed me, remember?" Drakken shook his head and cut a look at her, "You kissed me back… it's a draw."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Fine… but we're talking about this more when we get home." Drakken growled then flexed and the crown of hydrangeas turned into a whip, throwing all the agents back as Shego let out a roar of anger and started hurling bolts as the two escaped the bar and the ambush waiting for them, outside.


	37. Please Wake Up!

**Please Wake Up!**

Drakken shoved chunks of debris with the ease of his adrenaline. His every single fiber burned and stabbed him with warnings of pain to come, but he wouldn't stop. Even blinded by his blood trickling down his forehead and the pain of possibly broken ribs or even the rebar pipe embedded in the back of his left leg… none of it would stop him… not until he found her.

He muttered 'No' under his breath over and over and over again the more concrete he threw. It was getting harder to breathe so the last huge slab took a lot to move so he shouldered it with all his might. When he saw a dim green flame glowing in the darkness of the rubble, it was as if his body had regenerated. He grunted and slung until the light of the sun highlighted Shego's form.

He high-stepped and maneuvered his body until he could scoop his lifeless sidekick into his arms like a bride and moved to get to even ground. He placed her on her back, swiftly but gently, and went to his knees. He put his ear to her chest and barely heard a slosh of her heart and no intake of air. He felt a rushed panic and he began giving her chest compressions nearly every three seconds.

He stopped and listened to her chest, again… nothing. His panic started going cold and fearful tears started to form. He did more chest compressions and got more aggressive as he growled, "Wake up! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

He pinched her nose, took a deep breath, and filled her lungs with a mouth to mouth. He started on more compressions with his body trembling. When she started coughing, he stopped himself from clasping her to his chest and put her on her side until she was taking good breaths.

He helped her sit up then finally collapsed beside her, leaning to avoid shoving the rebar further in. He groaned in pain as the adrenaline of the situation wore off. The two looked down at their collapsed lair, concrete and smoke piled on top of each other. Drakken struggled to get good breaths from his ribs before Shego looked over at him. They shared painful looks, both pale, covered in blood and bruised. She leaned her head over and rested it on his, "I want a raise."


	38. Pornstar AU (M)

_Well, I learned that is is NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE to keep a pornstar prompt clean… so… I said fuck it and just wrote the best part. LOL So, YES… this does have a sexual act in it. I'll put one of those Keep Reading before it gets juicy. You're welcome. ALSO… I'll be dedicating this to gothicthundra THANK YOU for the awesome art. It warms my heart to get artistic gifts._

_This does have oral in it, so please... read at your own discretion._

* * *

**Pornstar AU**

Shego Cuminhard. No matter how many times Shay Goddard read that name, she laughed. Her agent, Kimberly Possible, came up with it when she first started the porn business. Her brother's nearly wet their sheets when they saw her on Pornhub. Nothing deflates a boner quite like watching your sister's O face.

In a matter of months after her debut, she got calls out the ass (pun kinda intended) to the point where she couldn't even remember the men she blew. The sex had become boring and too predictable. She hated hearing her fake moan. All the men ever did was get a blow job then ride her. She hated the choking. Goddess, she wanted that trend to die. Some of the better known stars loved it, but to her… it was serial killer behavior. She just wanted one time where the fantasy was pleasuring the woman instead of feeding the hungry humper.

Shay got to the address that Kim sent her and went to the third floor. Second door on the right had a manmade sign with three X's on it. She stopped to roll her eyes and shake her head. Goddess, these men were idiots.

When she entered, she saw Kim who waved and walked over to her. The red head rolled her eyes and dropped the fake smile as she got to her, "God, these men are idiots."

Shay laughed hard at the coincidence as Kim sighed and walked her to "the set". A large room with various couches to lean on and even a rather comfy bed. It was funny that, no matter how many times she's done this, every time she enters a set… all the men go quiet and stare in her direction. She fought off rolling her eyes and the fight caused her eyes to land on a dark haired man who skin looked…

Kim's voice cut in, "Alright, so… your costar is Drakken Dickerdown. Don't laugh." Shay smiled at how uncomfortable he looked standing off to the side. Kim, read her mind as usual, "This is ACTUAL not his first. Monique told me that he is so shy, but once he gets into character… he's a woman's fantasy."

Shay's brows furrowed and she looked over at Kim, "I didn't get any kind of script or heads up in this, Kimberly, so… what's this man's kink? Is he an anal guy, deep throat, creampie? I mean, what's happening here?"

Kim smiled and was about to say something before the creep-looking guy of a director started yelling, "Alright! Somebody fluff the Drakken and Shego, babe, you're not naked enough. Let's get this party started!"

At the mention of her name, she noticed the man with nearly blue skin looked over at her… still a towel around his waist. When they made eye contact, she readied herself for rude gestures or any kind of crudeness… but, she was not expecting the soft smile and cute little short wave she got.

Shay flinched a blink and was caught off guard. She actually gave an open handed salute to him as Kim gave a laugh, "He's not a hardcore guy. He is deep and slow. Has to be with that monster of his." Shay snapped her head towards her as Kim raised her brows in a smile, "Not to mention that he's a moaner. Thought I'd warn you about that, at least. Oh… and he's down for however you'd like him to finish, so… make sure you call it out."

Why was her heartbeat so loud? Why was she already aroused by the thought of a man moaning? It wasn't the prospect of a huge penis that got her… it was the slow and deep that did. How long had it been since she was made love to and not fucked? As she stared at the blue man refusing the fluff and turning enough for her to see him already stiff, she licked her lips and removed her clothes.

Kim gave her "Good Fuck" joke before getting off the set. Shay sighed and moved to the man. She wanted to chat with him before the scene happened, so, luckily, the director was explaining something to the camera men.

"Hi." She said, lamely, as she moved to stand beside him, both facing forward.

He cut his eyes towards her, but not enough to really see her, "Hello."

She loved the cadence of his voice, gruff and low, so she licked her lips and tried to act casual, "So… Dickerdown? How'd that happen?"

She felt a thrill at his laugh, "Probably the same place as Cuminhard."

They both laughed at their ridiculous stage names for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and motioned his head, "If it's okay with you, Miss Cuminhard, I would like to pleasure you, orally, before we do your style of porn."

She turned her head and looked at the profile of his face. She did it, mostly out of shock and the need to correct him, yet, when he looked over at her… she gave a disappointed look before going back to facing straight, "And what is my style?"

He turned to her and was about to say something when the director yelled, "PLACES!"

She, coldly, walked to the couch and felt like shit, all of a sudden. When she turned around, he was right there, close and slightly towering over her. She felt her heart beating quick before his voice cut in, "I'm sorry. I… I'm not good at this. I'm used to being the one penis the girl jerks on as the others nail her." Her eyes slowly raised to meet his emotional face as he whispered, "I just want you to be comfortable."

No man in this business had ever said anything like that to her. Not even the man she dated for a short amount of time. So, it rippled inside her chest as if her heart was trying to rip out and make love to him, itself. As she put a hand on his cheek, his face softened like a boy about to get his first kiss. Before the director could finish yelling "ACTION!"; she already had her arms around his neck and kissing him desperately sweet.

The director was yelling something, but all she could hear, taste, feel… was the man twisting his tongue and lovingly tracing her every contour. They broke to catch their breaths and she was full on ready for another round, but he went to his knees. He gripped the back of her legs, sensually massaging her tone backside, as he kissed at her navel… and down.

She felt her knees shudder in a warning that they may not withstand this pleasure. Though she didn't adhere to their call… he did. He guided her to the edge of the grey chaise lounge couch with arms like a comfy recliner and sat her down. As she laid back, he found his way between her open legs. He rested the back of her thighs on his shoulders as he spread her labia and focused on licking the ridge just above her clit. He kissed the sensitive nub, once, making her hiss and wiggle under him, but he put no more attention on it as he focused on her oral pleasure.

Her arms gripped the side of the chaise as his fingers joined in with horizontal strokes across the glans as his tongue swayed vertically on her slit. She had no control over her moans. She writhed into him in desperate thrusts. She let out a throaty grunt when his slipped into her folds and teased her muscles into lubricating more. When his finger timidly joined his tongue, her arms shot behind her to grip at anything that would keep her grounded. When he pressed his finger upwards into her G-spot, he began slurping on her lips like he was eating a peach.

Her legs stiffened in mid air and vibrated like they were being electrocuted. She was so fucking close… With the additional sensation of his free hand caressing her stomach along with his growling hum that reverberated against her clit… she came… she arched and shook and covered her face with her arms as the man lapped at her, still avoiding the clit… though it was fully aroused.

She was never filmed having a real orgasm… until today. As she panted and stretched, she found it difficult to open her eyes. She fought off the sleep threatening her to look up at the man standing up from between her legs, whose chin was still slick from his foreplay. Her eyes flowed down his body and stared at the good 8 inch long, semi girthy, yet overly curved erection. She'd had bigger… thicker… and sharper dicks before, but she'd never been this wet.

He leaned down, gripping one of her leg and guiding it over his hip, as his lips found hers. The head of his penis made a sticky wet noise as it slowly glided between her labia mounds. Oh Goddess… the sensation nearly made her cum, again.

Just when he was about to stroke once more, the Director's angry voice cut in, "CUT… CUT… What is this shit? You're supposed to be pickin' her up and…"

Shay put her arm around the blue man's neck and pulled herself up to look over at the director as she snapped and cut him off, "LOOK HERE, PAL… I'M HAVING SEX WITH THIS MAN. YOU CAN EITHER FILM IT OF FUCK OFF… EITHER WAY, IT'S HAPPENING… RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND."

The crew all cheered at that and the chuckle of the man on top of her made her turn her head to him. She spoke softly, "My name is Shay." As the crew still rumbled with cheers, he smiled at her and whispered back, "Hello Shay… I'm Drew."

She smiled as she pulled him with her as she laid back, "Well… Drew… this might be a little forward, but… wha'cha doing after this?"

He looked down at her with loving eyes and he rested on his elbows on either side of her head as slowly lowered down. He paused, a breath from her lips, and he whispered, "Whatever you want me to."

She smiled, wickedly, "Good answer."

As he kissed her, they finished their sex scene… moans and sweat and semen all caught on the camera. Afterwards, the two cleaned up, headed to a 24 Hour Dinner down the street, and got to know each other better. Yes, it was kind of doing it backwards, but… knowing the sex was going to be great kinda made it easier to get along.


	39. Mr Regret (M)

**Mr. Regret**

Drakken had his morning cup of coffee in one hand and a manual in the other. It wasn't really "morning", more like 3am. He had his reading glasses on the tip of his nose as he read about circuitry for his latest invention. He sipped the hot drink, practically just milk and sugar with a little bit of coffee added, then leaned and put the cup down on the table in front of him. As he went to sit back, his folder was yanked out of his hand.

He yelped as Shego frisbeed it to the open lair then straddled his lap and stared down at him. He swallowed, hard, and looked up past the glasses on his nose, wide eyed at his side kick wearing a tight black dress she hiked up to straddle him. Her eyes were glazed over and she was panting, slightly, her cleavage rising and falling right at his face. She took the glasses off, folded them, then dropped them somewhere behind the couch. He cleared his throat, "Sh-Shego? Wha-"

She two fisted his sleeping robe and kissed him with blind passion cutting off any chance he had to speak. She tasted like fruity alcohol but smelled like fragrant spices. She felt so warm yet sent a chill inside his veins when she rolled her hips to get closer. He couldn't help but moan in the kiss and that sent her on a mission to hear and feel it again. Her hands went on either side of his head and gripped the edge of the headrest and gave her leverage to grind down, harder.

He had to break the kiss and gasp out as her barely covered sex rocked on his sudden awoken erection over and over. He grabbed her hips and stopped the motion as he grunted out breaths. He normally hated when she came home drunk, nonchalantly parading around in her underwear… but this was a whole new thing. She'd never ever came home, horny and ready to jump him… so why now?

He looked at her, his grip the only thing saving him from ejaculating in his boxers, and begged for her to speak to him with his eyes. She cupped both sides of his face, a steady breath of fruitiness breezing against him, she whispered almost soberly, "Take me, Drakken."

His breath caught at that. He should stop. He should push her off and tell her to go sleep it off. She'll regret this, in the morning. He shook his head and gained some self-control, "I'll take you… to bed… where you can sleep on your own. No… No… Shego, no. You aren't thinking straight. I won't become a regret, like I already am. Just… go sleep it off. Okay? Please!"

He pushed her hips away, but her grip on the headrest made her unmovable. She looked down at him, passionately, and she smiled as she shook her head, slowly, as she laughed, "Sleep what off? I'm not drunk, you moron. I just wanted to have sex with you. And… what do you mean you're already a regret?"

He frowned, mostly at her, and held back the need to throw her off, "It's nothing. Just… get off! I can't believe you were just going to bang me like one of your muscle men! How'reyou not drunk! I tasted the alcohol on your lips!"

Shego's voice was angry, but it was the hurt in it that made him look up at her, "Wha… What'd you say? Muscle men? God, Doc… who the hell do you think I am? Some slut that goes around fucking everyone?" She pushed off his lap and gasped for air as she looked anywhere but him, "I had one drink. ONE! Wow…" she laughed emotionally unsound, practically flipped off him, and bolted to her room.

How? How did Shego always make doing the right thing feel so wrong? He just wanted her to not regret it and… like she always did… turned it around to make HIM regret it. What? How was that even possible!? Should he've just screwed her on the couch and not say a word? She would've just somehow made him guilt trip about it, later. He growled in frustration as he went and gathered the file she'd tossed out of his hand. The more he picked up, the louder his mind got. Go check on her. She looked relatively hurt at your rejection. She might be crying… and she'll use that to kill you later if you don't check on her.

"ALRIGHT! ALLLLRIGHT! Jeez… I even nag myself." He slammed the gathered file on the table and downed the rest of his coffee and marched towards Shego's room. However, the closer he got… the less march-y he got. He practically tiptoed dramatically like a cartoon character until he got to her door. There was a commotion behind it, a sound of throwing things and her groaning in slight anger.

It took ever single nerve he had to raise his hand. The knocking part was the hardest part. Scenarios flowed in his head and all of them ended with him getting blasted. It wasn't the confidence booster he needed to knock. He lowered his hand but a surge of courage punched him and he knocked as he took in a, what he believed would be his last, breath.

Shego yanked open the door and he did his best not to flinch or stare at the woman in her underwear, "What!? Come to slut shame me some more? Should be easy… I'm half naked."

He stood up straight, and spoke straight to her as if she were fully clothed, "I thought you were drunk. I mean I could taste the alcohol on your tongue, that you practically shoved into my mouth. I thought you were drunk and I didn't want you to regret it if you had sex with someone like me… so, I stopped you. It wasn't until you mocked me, like you always do, that I came to the conclusion that you did what you did as a prank or some way to humiliate me. I didn't intend to call you… overly promiscuous, but I just assumed because of your beauty that every man would fall to your feet. I never intended to belittle you."

She leaned against her door with her normal cynical face and he could see her abs flexing as she did, "Well, this is the weirdest apology I've ever gotten. Funny… because you haven't said sorry once."

He stepped closer to her, a habit he never knew he had until now, as he was halfway through her door, "I'm not sorry. I pushed you away with good intentions. I won't apologize for that. But… if it makes you feel better, I am willing to say sorry for hurting your feewings." He said the last part in baby talk and smiled knowing him saying it like that was gonna bring irritation to the Oh So Calm villainess.

She snarled and cleared the space between them and it knocked the smirk off his face. He swallowed and kept his gaze at her eyes and not the cleavage or the rest of her gorgeously tone body as she smirked and whispered strongly, "Then say it."

She was challenging him, again. He'd be damned if he was going to let her win. He leaned closer, visibly shocking her, as he whispered very close to her lips, "I'm sorry."

He had zero time to react to her facial expression. When she shut her eyes, her mouth was already on his and she dragged him into her room by the two sided grip on his robe. His hand on the doorknob, pulled her door shut as he was taken, and followed her guidance. Her legs hit the bed and he didn't stop in time to not crash into her. Her lips were soft and hungry as her mewls in the kiss stirred the lust inside him. He struggled to get out of the robe, but once out, her hands helped take his undershirt off.

Once bare chested, he broke the heated kiss to run his hands over her curves and kiss her neck as he unclasped her bra. He kissed at her shoulder where the strap was then slid it off her. It dropped right into his discarded robe. He bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth as he scooped her up and put a knee into her bed. The spring mattress creaked under his pressure and he put her down, softly. She writhed and sighed, her dangerous hands raking through his hair as his mouth worked on her breast.

Her hips rocked on their own underneath him and he helped her wiggle out of her damp panties. Her fingers demanded him to return to her lips and he stretched over her to do so. She flipped him over, making the bed squeal beneath them, and she scooted down his body. He felt her nails drag down his leg as she pulled his boxers down. He had to gain some spiritual support as his erection bobbed free.

She gripped it firmly, but expertly soft. It made his abdomen tighten as she gave him a long stroke then flat licked the precum like an icecream cone. He grunted breathlessly, "She… Shego, I won't last long… if you keep."

She nodded and straddled him, again… she guided his pink tip to her opening. She smeared his head back and forth, saturating his penis with her arousal. One knee went to the bed while the other raised up just enough for him to watch his shaft sink into her. They both cried out at the feeling. Her walls were so warm, so tight that he could feel her heartbeat and his at the same time.

He twitched at her gasping moans and his twitching inside her made her moan more. It was a painfully pleasurable cycle. He gripped her hips as her inner walls finally got used to him and her hands gripped his wrists. He looked up at her glorious form. Her breast rising as she huffed out breaths. Her stomach muscles tightening and making her slick walls hug his buried shaft. She bit her bottom lip, never losing eye contact, and slowly grinded her hips forwards and backwards.

There was a pleasure building up at just watching her ride him, but her rhythm got stronger, faster, more erratic… and seeing was becoming an obstacle. His grip on her hips got stronger and so did hers. She was slamming herself up and down but wasn't lifting off him. He heard her crying out as their skin flapped against each other. Everything was white and hot and desperate… he practically yanked her to his chest and lifted her hips to drill into her.

She was cumming… he could hear the keening moan as her body arched in his embrace and feel her walls clamping tight… yet he kept slapping himself inside. He was close and just needed a push… anything to throw him over… her lips were at his ear and she hoarsely spoke within her climax, "C-Cum for me, Drew."

That was all he needed… Drakken gripped her ass tight and thrust as deep as he could before climaxing within her. Her sweet kisses on his jaw and neck were like angel wings helping him descend from heaven. He puffed out breaths on her shoulder covering it with condensation. He smiled as he felt her fingers go over the side of his face and down to rest on his chest.

When he stopped twitching, she lifted up to let him pop himself free. He had to bite back a moan. She laid back on top of him and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a cuddle. She smiled as spoke, "So… Mr. Regret… regret it, yet?"

He gave a weaker version of his growl and kissed her forehead, "Shut it, woman… we're having a pretty good moment. Don't ruin it."

She snorted out a laugh before pulling her comforter over them both. Neither wanting to move from their wet spot, and falling asleep entangled in bliss.


	40. Not So Happy, Happy Ending

**Not So Happy, Happy Ending**

The world had fallen into chaos. Not the kind of chaos caused by a villain… but the kind of chaos only the true apocalypse could bring. Drakken watched the news with horror as the world he wanted to dominate was about to disintegrate like a dried leaf in a fire. He sat on the couch in his lair and stared at the countdown to when the asteroid would hit with despair.

3 days.

Cellphone towers, transportation, and emergency contact systems were all shut down. He was quite shocked that the TV was still only knew about the phones since he tried calling his mother countless times but only got a tone and a message stating all cellular towers were down. The panic that ensued on the television made him shut it off since he was revving his own panic. His lair was far from anything, so the dead quiet made his hysterical thoughts static between his ears.

The door banged open and Shego slammed the door back, "Drakken!"

She saw him and she walked with fear on her face to the couch to flip on the TV he just shut off, "Have you heard ab…"

He cut her off, "About the impending doom? Yes."

She shook her head as she sat and pointed to the screen with the most emotional state he's ever seen her in, "Not that… this."

He watched the screen as he crept to the couch and stood in front as Dr. James Timothy Possible was being interviewed… his face distraught and red from crying… in mid sentence, "… my daughter, Ron Stoppable, and Team Go have unsuccessfully shattered the asteroid and we've lost all contact with them at this moment…"

Drakken fell onto the couch as his heart thudded lazily in his chest. He felt so cold and so empty that is started to get harder to breathe. Then, he remembered… Team Go… he looked over at Shego, tearing streaming down her face as she continued to stare at the news broadcast. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He went to take her hand but a man's voice boomed from the television that made him pause and look over. The broadcast was world wide and spoke with tons of emotion,

"Hello world, I would like to interrupt this hectic program to speak with you a little bit about the end. No. I'm not talking about religion… I'm talking about the now. I'm talking about how you're spending the rest of your days. Don't go rioting, trying to kill yourselves or killing anyone else… try… being human. Go tell someone they're loved. Spend time with your kids. You out there away from your family… befriend someone who's also alone. BE KIND TO ONE ANOTHER. Skin color, gender, religious beliefs… it doesn't matter, now! Drop it and just be kind. Make love to someone. Hold them until that rock hits. Laugh and share stories. Just… Live while you can."

The channel flickered and the news was back on. Shego turned her head to him and he caught the movement and turned to look at her. The tears were a steady drip down her cheek as she took a big sniff and wiped them away, "Wooow… so not the drama. Was the news always this sappy?"

He gave a sad smile and looked down to his lap with a weak laugh before he looked up and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Shego. A-About your brothers."

No matter how many times she swatted the tear stream, it filled back up as her cracked voice let out, "Yeah. Me too." He felt his insides plummet and he reached a hand out to cup her cheek and wipe away the tears. She looked at him, timidly, before leaning into his touch. She shut her eyes pushed into him and sobbed into his chest. He leaned back, taking her with him, and they laid out on the couch. He hushed her gently, but held her close and caressed her hair as he held one of her hands on his chest. He could've died here, happily.

They stayed on the couch, falling asleep against one another until the next day where everything was down. No TV or radio or electricity. That's when emotions would run their highest, but they just made a fire a chatted. It was sarcastic and nerdy, but they laughed and reminisced and… fell.

Fell into bed. Fell into one another. Fell to climaxes, kisses, moans, and praises to God. But… they fell in love, first. And… just in the nick of time.


	41. Drakken's Prison Tats

_This story was brought on by a fun convo I had with bcbdrums about what tattoo Drakken supposedly got in prison._

* * *

**Drakken's Prison Tats**

Shego laughed as she took down three more henchmen with green paint to the chest and hid behind a huge tire. There was only one more man to take out and he was putting up a better fight than she thought he would. All her henchmen were taken out earlier in the game, so she decided to make a bit of a comeback.

"It's just you and me Dr. D. You ready?"

She heard him laugh out, "Oh, my dear Shego… I was booorrrn ready."

She let out a sarcastic, "Bleeegh!" before looking to the side to see where he was posted up. She made sure her finger was safe on the trigger then rolled her shoulder off the tire and used her stealthy training to run silently towards where his boot was rested slightly behind a wooden wall.

She flipped over the wall and took four shots where he was supposed to be and was shocked when she landed that it was only his boot. One shot to her back made her turn around in shock as Drakken, one bootless, began his evil laugh of victory.

Shego took off the mask and goggles as a bell rang out signaling the end as she groaned, "I cannot believe I fell for that crap."

Drakken pulled off the helmet and blew the tip of his paintball gun with a cocky grin, "It's alright, Shego… even the best have someone who is better. Ooo… maybe I'll request that on my trophy." He rubbed his victory in with another round of laughter as he put his boot back on and skipped to the exit.

At the booth, the henchmen all congratulated him as the ones on his team highfived him. Shego turned in her gear and leaned on the counter, her arms crossed and watching him. He lifted the top armor off, making his shirt ride up, and she ssw a flash of red on his chest. He put the armor on the counter and yanked his shirt down and saw red again, just over his heart.

"Dr. D… do you have a tattoo?" She asked as she approached him. He went wide eyed as she got a little closer than he was used to. He cleared his throat as he removed the arm armor, "I do…"

He put them on the counter just as she began to lift up his shirt. He flailed and fought her for a second before realizing who he was fighting. She snorted as she pressed the bunched up shirt under his chin. It was a vintage tattoo with two blue lilies and a red and black sparrow with a white ribbon in its beak flying in the background behind a huge heart with the white ribbon draped over it and MOM written on it. She smirked up at him, "I hate to quote your cousin, but… Seriously?"

He frowned and pulled his shirt down, "It was all he knew how to do… either this, a naked mermaid, sexy lips, or a cross… I thought I chose pretty well."

She blushed a little realizing she had her boss half naked and stepped back as he took off the leg armor, "I like my other tattoo a little better." He said it nonchalantly and with a bit of a grin as he huffed from bending over.

"You have two tattoos? Ooooo… aren't you the bad boy. Where's the other one?" She asked with amusement.

The employee thanked him and put his trophy on the counter and Drakken grabbed it and approached her like she did him and Shego straightened up. He towered over her, even as they were nearly the same height, and used his villainous grin. His thumb pressed down the waist band of his pants and underwear way below his navel and just above his genitals.

He nodded down and she blushed as her eyes flowed down to see a lipstick tattoo with a thin upper-lip a color green and a thicker bottom lip pure black. Her eyes snapped back up to his and he smiled and raised his brow up once before stepping back and snapping his waistband back. Her face was on fire as he laughed a bit then went around her, "Don't dilly dally, Shego… We have a victory party to celebrate!"

She turned to see him thrusting the trophy over his head and a very strong urge to see him naked hit her as she laughed a little and followed after him.


	42. I Have To Kiss You

**I Have To Kiss You**

The one thing that made Shego want to go back to villainy more than anything were the "men in charge". Being yelled at like a fucking soldier was not conclusive for a safe mission. She'd kill every single person in the room… whether they were on her team or not. That's why, when Lieutenant Minnette came around, yelling like a drill sargent… Drakken would always stand in front of her.

She found it rather enduring that her ex-boss knew her so well. Yet the more it happened… the more it made her heart race. It confused her. She HATED when people tried to protect her. She didn't need help, for fuck's sake… her hands were the second deadliest unregistered weapons in the world right behind the atomic bomb. Yet, there she was, her heart fluttering because a man was protecting her.

A man? She laughed in her head as she stood at attention for a briefing before a mission. When did she start seeing Drakken as a man? She blinked and turned her head to look at the blue guy in question. He was standing at attention, himself, chest out with his feet apart. He noticed her looking over at him and he made a stupid grin, "Wh-What? Do I have do I have a milk mustache, again? You said you'd tell me if I had one again."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. How? How did she find HIM enduring, "You-You're fine."

He smiled and stood straight, "Ah… Good."

Lieutenant Minnette marched into view and Shego rolled her eyes again and stood at attention less soldier-y than the others. He was an older gentleman, huge silver handlebar mustache, and jawline that could slice through meat. Old as he was, he stood 6'3 and just as thick as her and Drakken standing side by side. He was intimidating… to Drakken. Around his chest hung grenade like canisters in pairs. Ten in all. Two each of Non-Lethal, Illuminating, Offensive, Chemical, and Fragmentation grenades. On his side hung his hand gun and many other pockets of his special edition cargo pants. God, she hated this guy.

"She Go, Was it?" He said her name like he had to spell it out to say it and it made her teeth clench… her hands tingling. She swallowed, trying to not kill a man today, "Yes… sir."

He got an inch away from her and glared down. She kept her eyes straight forward for her own sanity as he spoke, "When they told me I'd have a one person infiltration unit, I was hoping they meant someone with less distracting curves. Tell me, She Go… what makes you better than my 5 well trained men?"

Her eyes cut up to the bastard's gaze and her hands lit up. All the soldiers who trained with her in the past few months knew when her hands did the "green thing" they were about to get that ass whooped. She was just about to get into putting this guy down before Drakken slipped in between them and growled out, "Shego was trained as a mercenary, to get in and out without detection, just like your men, with the exception of one thing. She doesn't have to kill anyone to feel like they're a "man" like you and your toy soldiers. She's better than you or your team and as far as I'm concerned… we can do this mission without you… Lieutenant Min Net A."

The pissed off man bumped chests with Drakken before yelling, "MEN, FALL INTO POSITIONS AND MOVE IN. You two… stay."

The Lieutenant turned away and started yelling something so he didn't hear what she heard… the sound of pins being pulled. Shego stared as Drakken turned to her, with a rather wicked smile, and wiggled two rings off of two grenades from the douchebag's chest. She started laughing as she fell into him, "Which ones did you pull?"

He put an arm around her, instinctively she imagined, as he snorted out, "It's quite a shame that we won't find out." He smiled proudly, like a huge nerd, as he turned his head to look in the direction where the soldiers had marched to.

His arm, still around her, she smiled at what he'd done for her. He played with the pin rings, still around his fingers, and smiled maliciously. He could've potentially killed a man for her… and that made her feel… made her feel… she grabbed the front of his shirt and whispered very quickly, "I'm sorry… but I have to kiss you" before doing exactly that.

He didn't even get out his "Wh?" as she grabbed him, hungrily. He moaned in the kiss and she heard the jingle of the rings hitting the ground as he shifted into the embrace. Her arms slithering around his head and slipping her tongue in as the kiss got more intense. His arms went around her and crushed her torso into him as his tongue caressed her own. A thump and vibration made them break apart as a light in the distance caught their eyes. They quickly looked back at each other. Shego laughed at Drakken's 'uh oh' face, "We better get out of here."

He smiled, still embracing her, and kissed her lips softly. She kissed back just as softly then broke away, talking against his lips, "Why Doctor Drakken… how evil of you." She felt his lips move into a smile before pulling away completely. The two heard marching approaching and they bolted back into villainy.


	43. The Princess and the Knight

This little rated M AU was written for a friend over on Tumblr. May her master's degree free her from her burdens. dailysassfromshego

* * *

Shego leaned against the frame of the window and stared down at the busy Gowen Kingdom's festives with a scowl. God… it was a fucking pigsty. The people were fat and happy while the whole place smelled like shit. She hated this place while her brothers, on the other hand, were heroes and celebrities of the land. After the Ed family managed to kill their mother and father during their stupid rivalry… Hego, Mego, and her twin brothers got revenge by killing their King and his brother Draal Lipsky, the blue Knight.

As time passed, the two Kingdoms rebuilt. New leaders took the thrones and peace seemed to be the theme. Though the war between the Kingdoms of Gowen and Middleton had finally stopped, both sides still fumed. Her brothers treated HER like she was the moron because she wasn't pissed or out for blood like they were. Shego loved her parents, but the war was THEIR war, not hers. They had died for nothing. Just like her brothers were FIGHTING for nothing. Nothing is gained because of it, so why waste their energy?

Hego, the new King of Gowen, had been advised that the best thing for both Kingdoms was to have a ball. Hego, being the dramatic little bitch he was, swallowed every last bit of it. That's why she was as far away from them, as possible. They got her in a dress… they're lucky they got THAT much out of her.

She growled as she stared down at the gates from the window. Horse pulled carriages and elegant caravans kept pulling in. She was tempted to start spitting out the window and seeing how many loogies she get into hairdos before they'd notice. She heard rustling behind the door and she groaned. Busted, already?

"I know you're in there, Shego. Your big brother sent me up here to get you." Possible's voice cut in behind the door and that made Shego gag. That fucking goody-goody was Hego's attempt of making the Kingdom more diverse… a female knight.

"Sorry, Kimmie, not feeling it. Tell my brother he can suck my…" she flinched as the red-head busted the door down and scowled at her, "You can tell him, yourself…"

Shego groaned as she stood beside Hego and her brothers. The twins mimicked her groaning as Mego continued to straighten his suit jacket. If the little shit asked her how he looked one more time… she was going to break his nose. Luckily for him, he learned her facial expressions and asked Possible… who shushed him.

The old men, stuck up bitches, and crooked toothed princes all came to pay their respects and flash their jewelry. Hego ate up the hero of the Kingdom thing as Mego drank in all the attention he was getting as King in Waiting. When all eyes were no longer on her… the Knights were on high guard with the cluster around the King… and the finest alcohol was beginning to be passed… she bolted.

She headed for the stairs to her room… blocked by guards. She headed for the garden in the back… blocked by guards. Everywhere she wanted to escape… blocked by guards. She almost screamed in frustration as she snuck back into the crowd of the ball. She kept to the shadows when she saw the two guards, at the front where everyone had entered from, taking time to stare at the breasts of some high class whore who was bending over to pick up something… she slipped out and practically screamed out a pleasurable yell of relief.

She kicked off the high dollar stilettos, pulled off the long gloves, and ripped off the fluffy lace poof of her dress leaving her in a light green, button up onesie. Once she got to the bottom stairs, she splat herself down and splayed over it. Her arms and legs wide.

"So _THAT'S_ how you act lady-like? I'd hate to see your table manners."

Shego jumped and pushed herself up to see an armored knight in a light blue metal with the reins of his horse in hand and face-shield down so she couldn't see his face. She scowled after the adrenaline of being snuck up on wore off, "Shut your hole, Metal Dick."

The knight flinch, the armor squeaking at the small movement, "Wow… with a mouth like that, you must be really spectacular at fitting things in there. I can let you borrow my horse if you like?"

Shego stomped towards the knight, but he never budged… but his horse reared up then bolted out of his grip. The knight tisked and watched his horse leap over the bushes. Shego kicked him straight in the chest with her bare foot, but the man took the hit, smoothly. The helmet turned to her then bent down to look at the foot then back up, "I see the lady can't take a joke. Very well, kindly remove your foot and I'll be on my way."

Shego was fuming… yet, intrigued by the idiot. His jokes were crude and idiotic… but there was something about him that made her not want him to go. She pushed her foot and made the man sway, a bit, and she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Some knight you are… leaving a damsel cold and half naked."

His chuckle made her skin scale up with goosebumps, "How cute. The delusional damsel thinks all knights in shining armor are gentlemen." The blue armored man stepped into her personal space and a low whisper echoed within the armor, "Take a good look. My armor's shiny surface is blocked by blood and bone."

Shego never swooned. She never blushed. Not for a man. Not for anyone… but… GODDESS BLESS… her cheeks were on fire. Her heart was beating so fast her eyes were going hyperfocused. She felt her vagina tingle and her mouth went dry. She… She…

Men's laughter behind him made the blue knight back away. He turned and Shego saw 3 black knights with pale faces, helmetless, walking towards them and they paused. A huge man, missing all his front teeth, snarled and pointed, "Lookie who it is, boys… Drewbie the blue balled mama's boy in daddy's old armor. Tell me, blue boy… did you finally get up on your horsey? Hahaha… Don't waste your time with him, beautiful… man can't even ride a horse."

She saw the blue knight's fist ball up… but something in her wanted to intervene. She stepped beside the blue knight and leaned against him with a scowl, "He had no problem riding me. Must be getting better."

She smirked at the three men's shocked face but mostly from the sharp squeal of him turning his head to look at her. The three knights grumbled and moved on into the castle. She smiled and pushed off the armored man. He turned, still not removing his helmet, "Why on Earth would you do that for me?"

She looked away and shrugged, "Ehh… you've been the only thing today that has been interesting."

The knight snorted a laugh then sighed, "Well… now that my cool facade has been thrown to the ground… I will take my leave."

She stepped in front of him, stopping the knight on a dime, "Where did all that confidence go you had about a few minutes ago? Besides… I can't let you leave until I see your face."

That made the knight step back a bit. She frowned and leaned closer, if only an inch, "Oh… C'mon _Drewbie_. That black knight guy had no teeth and the face of a pig's ass. I mean… it'll be good for sucking his own dick, I guess. You telling me you're uglier than THAT! What, are you half orc? Missing half your face? Part billy goat? What?"

He sighed and made to turn and leave, but she blocked him off, "What the fuck, man? I told you… you ain't leaving until I see your face."

He moved multiple times to get away, but she was too fast. They did this for a few more minutes before he huffed out a growl, "_FINE_! But no snide comments. This is what YOU wanted so you have to be nice."

She blew her lips together, "Pffft… I never agreed to be nice." But she added real quick as he made a move to leave, again, "BUUUT… I promise not to point and laugh."

The knight hesitated, weighing the options, and sighing in defeat, "Fine."

She stepped back as he unsnapped the binders on the helmet then slowly lifted it. To her shock and amusement, his skin was the same color as the metal of his armor. Light blue. His eyes were dark and he had a gorgeously deep scar under his left eye. He looked at her and made a 'Taadaa' gesture. She licked her lips and was surprised just how rugged and dangerous he looked, "Wow… you're blue."

He made a sarcastic wide eyes then an exaggerated smile, "At least I have all my teeth."

She snorted a laugh as her tone went down an octave. She felt her stomach fluttering at the thought of him… the thought of ALL of him, "I-Is all of you… blue?"

He raised one side of his lip up in a smile and scoffed, "Unfortunately."

She stepped towards him with a predatory hunger. She wanted him to run so she could catch him. She wanted to tear the metal off with her claws and devour him with her mouth. She stopped only a step away and whispered as seductively as she could to convey clearly what she wanted, "Prove it."

He tilted his head, but not from confusion. He looked around at the castle's open grounds then back to her. She grabbed inside the neck of his armor and pulled him into the bushes and against an unlit corner of the castle. Her back hit the castle wall as she pulled him to her; nipping at the man's lips. He purred a guttural sigh and started sucking on her lips. His hands unclipped blindly and his breast plate separated. He flung the front out of the way as the back fell with a muted thump.

His musky, spiced scent filled around her as her arms could finally reach around him. His skin was viscid and warm against hers. She pulled his under shirt up and over his head as he stepped out of the lower armor. It was a bit louder when it fell, but it didn't faze either one of them.

He scooped her legs up and pressed her against the wall. Her limbs wrapping around him. His tongue was timid, but when it slithered in… it caressed her own like a familiar lover. He shifted her in his grip and she could feel him hard and hot against her barely clothed onesie. He rubbed against her harder and harder until he hit a sensitive spot and she broke away. She clenched her teeth as she bent her head up. The shuddering moan could barely be heard from the ball's music. She was wearing too much so she unwrapped her legs from him and dropped to the ground.

He kept his hands on her side as he panted. In the pale moonlight, as they hid in the shadows, he looked like a Greek God. In just a white cloth covering his manhood, his blue skin glistened from the faint light. His shoulders were broad, his arms and torso cut from wearing the armor, his tuft of hair barely swaying in the sweet summer breeze. Oh Fuck… his small smile made her vaginal walls quake.

She unbuttoned her onesie with clumsy, stupid, and horny hands. She got a bit frustrated before he stopped her. She cut her eyes up to his, but he just moved her hands aside and undid them. At the last one, his eyes finally met hers. They stayed like that for a few beats before he got closer and swept his hands behind her. She gasped as she felt his hands untying the lace on the back of the corset top before taking her lips, again. Her hands flowed over his chest then back down to his very plump hips.

She felt her top loosen and her hands slipped under his baggy clothed underpants to massage his tight but fleshy cheeks. Her nails dragged against the tender flesh and he pulled away from the kiss to give a gaspy grunt. He lifted one side of his mouth in another lopsided grin then helped her out of her clothes. The sudden crisp breeze hit her nipples and made her shiver… or did she shiver because of him pulling down his garment to display a very healthy, eager, and attentive member.

It was her turn to give a lopsided grin as he stared at her in complete awe. He smiled and sighed, "Goddamn… you're gorgeous."

She licked her lips, "Speak for yourself, blue."

He shook his head and smirked, "I don't think I'm worthy enough to get anywhere close to your vagina."

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Get your primary colored dick inside me, now… you oath taking dumbass."

He snorted a laugh and cleared the space to kiss her. She pulled him down to the grass where the bushes would conceal them. What they did not conceal, however, were their crys of passion.

When he slid inside her, she squealed out her pleasure and panted out moans. She was so wet that, even him pausing for her insides to accommodate to his size within her, her slick walls still made sloshed noises. She started to gyrate her hips and began building up for her race to the culmination. He stopped her movements by gripping above her hips then beginning his own race with a delicious rhythm.

Every single small pump inside covered his shaft with her white arousal. Creamy and loud, the squishy tempo got more intense as his strokes got stronger. Adding skin splattering together and vocals from both him and her… the performance was building up much like the ballroom music was.

He lifted her legs and squeezed them together as his speed picked up and their union got sloppier and more intense the closer they both got. The new position made her tighter… made her feel him more… made her dampened slit slow his strokes. She was seeing white and blinks of strained color as he hit all the right spots. Two more hard slams inside her… and her body went into its erotic seizures. As it did… he began to convulse with her legs embraced, tightly. She felt a strange, warm intrusion of his seed inside her before he pulled out, gingerly.

The feeling of his and her juices flowing out of her together was both disgusting and sexy. He panted, hard, beside her as they both stared up to the sky and side of the castle. With nothing more to distract them, they could hear laughing, music, and clattering from the ball. She couldn't help but laugh a little between her heavy breathing. Holy shit… that was the best sex she'd ever had. She… She kinda wanted to do it, again. She turned her head to mention it, but the two froze at someone yelling, "PRINCESS SHEGO!"

She shut her eyes and sighed out, "Damn. They're looking for me."

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he looked over at her and whispered harshly, "You're a Princess?!"

She grinned and rushed a sit up give him a kiss, "You sure do know how to pick'em, Drewbie."

She heard more guards calling for her, so she gathered her clothes and looked down at the bewildered moron, "We should do this, again, sometime."

He leaned back on his hands and smiled, "Oh yeah! We should. How about the next war between our Kingdoms? That work for you?"

She stopped dead and turned to look at him. He smiled a very cocky grin and introduced himself, "Drew Lipsky. Son of Draal Lipsky… the Blue Knight of Middleton."

A twisted smile grew on her face until it built to a giggle and grew to where she had to muffle her very screwed up laugh. "Well this is fucked up." Her laugh wasn't hysterical… it was full of anguish. She huffed and bowed her head. His voice, though quiet, held a somber tone, "Hey… no worries. I hated my father more than anyone. He was not a kind soul. You are one amazing woman, Princess Shego. I can't wait for the next ball."

She sighed a small amusing puff through her nose and fell to her knees beside him and kissed him more passionately then they had all evening. She pulled away and smiled genuinely, "Why wait for the ball when there are perfectly good bushes year round? Visit me anytime, fair Knight."

He nodded, taking her hand and kissing her knuckle, "As you wish."

She stood, slipping into her onesie, then bolted into the shadows and back to the humdrum world… the bushes and blue moonlight fresh and unmoving in the back of her mind.


	44. Good Omens AU

"Have to say… could really use my brothers right now." Shego spat as she, Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable stared at the jumbo screen in a conference room of Global Justice. They had just been debriefed on four unnatural creatures reeking havoc all over the world. They had been dubbed The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

A red headed woman with a flaming sword sauntering out of the middle of an all-out brawl to the death with a flaming sword in hand… a tall, slim man in a very expensive suit with dark hair and grey eyes is seen on a surveillance camera walking into a grocery store, raising old time scales, and every single bit of food turned to ash… a pale, sickly looking young man dressed as white as his skin with an eroded white crown was seen on a camera in a nice park with a beautiful stream flowing through it where he sat at the edge of and dipped his hand in. The water was seen thickening up like sludge and traveled up and down; the vegetation on the banks drying up and dying… a tall, burly biker with his helmet blocking his face was seen entering a bar and standing behind a patron who started to convulse then fell to the side and went still. Without a word or reaction, the biker left and a small mist of white is seen following him.

War, Famine, Pollution, and Death… real, honest to God, horrors right from the bible… and the only ones who could stop them was a child, an angel, and a demon. But, they needed help, and since the four of them saved the world once… they were called to do it again. The Four Horsemen were heading to a a massive fluctuating red cyclone and their jobs were to slow them down. Shego got War. Drakken; Famine. Kim; Pollution. And… by some odd luck of the draw, the Monkey Powered buffoon got Death.

The four heroes were now, sitting in the conference room waiting for their ride and were all in deep thought. All knowing… this could very well this could be the mission that does the all in. Shego's eyes flows to the two teens, holding hands and whispering quietly, then to Drakken. He stared at screen with the biometric set up of each horsemen like it would give him hope or some clue how to stop a creature of the apocalypse. She sighed. She made peace with her death every single time she went on.a mission, but Drakken was not a Ride-or-Die kinda guy. He was a pay-someone-else-and-live kinda guy.

She pushed off the couch after noticing the teens having disappeared and went to his side, "What exactly are you looking for?"

Without looking away from the screen or with any real emotion, Drakken spoke, "I don't know… hope, maybe? An arrow saying poke here for instant win. A way out."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him out of his funk and he finally looked over at her, "You'll be fine. You just need to stall him… not kill him."

His brows furrowed and he spoke harshly with a quiet voice, "Says the fire to a stick. You have superpowers and I have-" pedals popped around his head and the vine slithered up as if looking around and he gestured, "…a garden disease. Uugghh… I don't want to screw this up."

She softened her look and stepped to him, ripping the pedals from his neck as she spoke, "You're a hero, now. Time to man-up."

He sighed unassuredly, "What if I'm not enough?"

Shego didn't think nor gave any indication of what she was about to do next but it happened. She grabbed the front of his lab coat and yanked him hard as her lips plastered against his in a softly hard kiss then pulled only a breath away to whisper, "You're enough."

A call over the intercom that their transportation arrived made them jump back a little. She had given him something else to think about and it had currently stuck him awe. He stared at her a bit longer before clearing his throat and adding, "C-Could we… circle back to this after we survive the apocalypse?"

She smiled and laughed out, "If we survive… I'm gonna do more than kiss you." The soldiers marched in and asked for them to follow. She saw his cheeks light up in blush. She leaned in and fish-kissed his lips with a smile and jogged after the men, leaving Drakken behind. She prayed inside her head for his safety… not for the sole purpose of having sex with him… but just to see that stupid grin once more.

Shego's little convoy looked a little scarce. One single person, to be exact. War could manipulate those around her to make them fight to the death… hard to corrupt someone who already wanted to fight to the death. She smiled to herself as the pilot took her down to… her eyes went wide… the VILLAINS CONVENTION. She whispered out over the pilot's shoulder, "Oh shit."

Laser blasts, explosions, people screaming and running out of the broken glass doors were seen from afar. When the copter landed fully, she spoke to the only two men, "Stay here. Save as many civilians as possible. Do NOT go inside. Copy?" Both the pilot and the single man gave her a 'copy' and she rolled out of side door and swayed to the huge building. People were running by her, screaming in pure terror, as she made it to the entrance. She lit her hands and walked in.

Villains were tearing each other apart, some literally, and Shego looked around the huge floor full of weapons and booths and finally saw her… the red-headed bitch… up on the higher deck overlooking her madness. Shego smiled and started running, flipping, bouncing, and eventually somersaulted over War's head and slid to a stop just behind her. The flaming sword crackled in her hand and she smiled wide at her new opponent.

Shego stood back up straight and lit her hands as hot as she could get them and it made the horseman smile wide, "Well woulda lookit this. Green flames and a smokin' body…" she twirled the flaming sword making fading circles of orange as she started to circle. Shego matching direction and speed keeping across from her, "… you lookin for a fight, huh? HA! Well then… you got one gorgeOUS!" She lunged forward with the fastest strike she ever seen. Her claws were faster, though, and the plasma shielded her hands from the metal and fire.

War stabbed, slashed, and swept and put Shego on the defensive. The strikes she couldn't dodge felt like acidic teeth piercing her bones, but she just screamed and dodged the next strikes. Red went for the kill by stabbing her torso, but Shego jumped straight up then came back down with all claws making the horsemen abandon her weapon to dodge.

Shego rolled when she hit the ground and lurched forward with her claws. Red was good… too good. Shego was going to have to take risks just to strike her… but the name of the game was distraction not defeat. She made a move that looked like she was striking with both claws, but she swiftly made a move to donkey kick the horseman flying. She went through a wall and gave Shego some time to catch her breath.

The red-headed warrior came out of the hole, smashing the edges of the hole with her bare fist and she smiled, "Not bad…" She held her hand out and the flaming sword burned through the air, slicing Shego's arm as it flung into her hand. War snarled like a happy wolf.

Shego, holding her freshly sliced arm, caught movement and stared in awe as Motor Ed walked right up to War, confidently, "What's going on, Red? WHEW! Is it hot in here or is it just you, seriously?"

Shego did NOT give a damn about that pig, but her eyes went wide, "Ed… GET OUT OF THERE!"

War smiled seductively and actually put her arm around him and pulled him close, "Oh… so you know this trash, Ed? Bless your heart! Do me a favor, handsome, and kill the bitch."

Shego feared Ed like she feared puppies, but the way his eyes gleamed red and the ravenous look in his eyes… she may have to take him seriously… Seriously! He roared and charged like a bull and Shego rolled her eyes then side stepped. She kicked him over the ledge and turned her head just in time to see the flaming sword swing down on her. Her hands, lit to their maximum, grabbed the sharpened blade; blocking it from slicing her in half. Her comet powers saved her again as the blade barely cut through her skin… but War was putting a lot of pressure down on it and she could feel it cutting to the bone.

This was it… this was her final moment… better make it count, then. She grit her teeth as did something she hadn't done since she was a teen… she let her comet power go rampant. Her body engulfed in green and black plasma as she screamed from the pain of it all. She focused a charge of her energy right against the sword and a concussion explosion sent War flying backwards and getting stuck in the concrete wall.

Shego, plasma bodied, took the flaming sword in her hands. It lashed out at her with heat that could burn God himself, but it did no damage to her. With the last bit of energy she had left… Shego staggered towards the horseman and plunged the fiery blade into Red's chest and her distorted voice sang out, "Rest in PEACE… bitch!"

At the sound of the word peace… the sword burned white hot and blasted her backwards as the sound of War's scream of defeat echoed out to ashes. Her plasma body calmed and absorbed back within her… leaving her stark naked on the cold marble floor. Her tired eyes watched the searing white sword hover in mid air with a holy light radiating from around it… then flashed brightly into thin air. She didn't mean to kill the horseman… but… that was probably the best way to delay her.

Relief came over her just as the sheer pain of her fight took over. With her adrenaline running low, the hurt became overwhelming… and she passed out.

She felt like she was floating. Was she dead? No… her body hurt too much to be dead. She was in somebody's arms… naked… no… well yes, but, something was covering her. Oil and fire and mulch… she smiled so weakly, but she knew that smell from anywhere. She opened her eyes and saw Drakken cradling her in his lab coat. Something was off… she sat up slightly and his very stern face flooded with relief, "Oh Shego…"

She touched his blackened neck with extreme concern, "What happened?"

He looked saddened but he smiled softly, "its going to sound crazy… but… my mutation sacrificed itself to bloom within Famine and he-" Drakken frowned as he obviously was recounting, "-he turned to ash. These are just residual effects of his attack."

She touched the blackness and it was like touching bark on a tree. She felt very sad… she really liked that vine. Drakken cleared his throat and said with an amused smile, "If I knew you were going to be fighting War naked… I would've went with you."

She scrunched up in his lab coat and sighed, "It wasn't part of the plan. I just had to use my full power to defend against the sword… which I think I helped send to someone on our side, so… there's that."

He gasped, over dramatically, and whispered, "Oh no… Shego… you're a hero."

Her eyes went wide "Oh God… Drakken… what have I done!?"

He genuinely laughed and it was the most heavenly thing she'd ever heard. She clasped the front of his coat to her chest and sat up, side saddling his legs, and kissed him soundly and with full emotion. They survived… and they had a lot of things to catch up on.


	45. Scrosciare

Shego waved her hand out in front of her as she searched for the chair. The sound and vibration of thunder waking her up. She'd been blind for no more than a week, yet she still hadn't found a way to navigate around her new room properly. Not without, and she really can't believe she's admitting this to herself, Drakken. She found the chair she knew was sitting in front of the large window as the sound of the rain hit the glass softly and smiled. As she sat, she chastised herself. Dr. D had really been great so she shouldn't think negatively about him… the first couple of days, he never left her side. Although, it had pissed her off at how many times he asked if she was alright.

She really had no one to blame for her temporary blindness other than herself… and that stupid agent who she hoped she sliced open after his experimental solar flash grenade went off during a practice mission. She remembered her sight going extremely bright to the point she saw white and the heat sunk into skull… then bled to black and she couldn't see a thing. She remembered her panicky moment where shook and eventually called out she couldn't see. It was silence that terrified her… it TERRIFIED her.

She then remembered hearing an elevated voice and fast approaching feet. Drakken's voice blared out as she recognized the voice of her commander booming back at him. They were arguing, and Drakken was not backing down. She caught the end of it as they fast approached, "… not supposed to be used in close quarters, you nincompoops. Shego! Do not move. Don't You Touch her! You all have done QUITE enough." She remembered his vine wrapping around her, protectively, and then doctor's diagnosis of "temporary" blindness. She was happy to hear her eyes weren't melted out of her head… like it felt happen.

Sitting in the chair, now, she listened. The creaking of the chair's wood under her, the gentleness of the scrosciare outside, the humming of the AC unit, the rhythmic ticks of a cheap house clock, an occasional drip echoing from the metal sink, the hiss of car tires against the wet and concrete, and even her slow intakes and exhales of breath. Noises she took for granted… noises she would've otherwise ignored.

It was terrifying, at first. Her hearing was sharp, to begin with, but every little sound made her jump. Her sense of touch was much needier than it once was. When she sat down, it was like her skin wanted to stretch out and feel around. Drakken made sure he was always close, so… he'd eased that sense for her. She sighed as thunder rumbled again. Car honks and the occasional heavy truck played in the distance.

She heard his door opening and she couldn't help but smile. How had she never noticed how softly he walked? How had she never noticed his orchid scent mixed with his own musk? Losing her sight allowed her know her ex-boss better than she had as his side kick. She knew his voice, but now she could hear his cadence, feel the raspiness of his voice, and how well he used his tongue to pronounce things properly or improperly.

She felt her cheeks get warm as she actually yearned for his touch. His hands were abnormally small, but she could feel how timid his touch was… yet eager. She could read every dumb emotion on his face and… she could read those same emotions in his contact. It was like, when he touched her, he put one of her senses at rest. It was such a great comfort.

His light steps still made the floorboards moan as he practically tiptoed to her room. He was trying to be quiet, bless his heart. The ticking of him turning the doorknob slowly was the loudest thing he could've done and she shook her head, "I'm already awake, just open the door, Man."

She knew he jumped, she could hear it in the rattling of the metal knob against the wood. He opened the door and sighed as he barely whispered, "What're you doing up, Shego? It's 5am."

She shrugged, "The storm woke me. Sorry, Doc… time is nothing but an annoying ticking without my eyes. Did I wake you?"

She heard the unsteadiness in his voice as spoke to one side of his mouth, "Not really. The thought of you woke me up, if that makes any sense?" When he clears his throat, which she knew meant he was uncomfortable, he does it as he shifts around, "Not saying that the thought of you keeps me awake.. it's just that… I was worried that you were in here… by yourself… by yourself. You know?"

She smiles. She'd been doing that a lot, lately, but… now that she can't see that stupid face curling up when he spoke with so much emotion… it was actually endearing. He meant every word he spoke. He… He thought about her more than she did, and, though Shego hated touchy-feely stuff, it was huge comfort to know someone cared about her that hard.

He stood beside her and, by how his body shifted, she could tell his hand was on the back of the chair and he was squared up to her. She felt a yearning and she went for it. She turned towards him in the chair and she knew he moved his hand off. She stood, confidently, and reached out until her hand felt the cool silk of his pajama top and she stepped forward. He was tense, but he didn't move away.

Her hands painted an image in her mind as they cascaded up and down his face. Her thumbs tracing his lips. He was so nervous and it amused her. She licked her lips and they raced to trade places with her thumbs. She felt his gasp more than she heard it, but it melted just like the coolness of his mouth did under her warm kiss. The stickiness of their velvety flesh got more damp and slippery with each intense connection. When the kiss became one long, tongue fought battle, she was very aware of how intense every single detail of his body, voice, and taste drove her over the edge.

She broke the kiss and couldn't believe how erratic her breathing got and she stepped back, "I… I am so sorry. I… wow." She laughed at herself and swallowed deeply. She really REALLY wanted to try blind sex, but… she needed to slow down before she drove the blue scaredy cat away. She heard him clear his throat, nervously, and his hand found her arm, "Yeah… wow." He let out a deep breath and led her back to the chair, "So… are we gonna talk about that or…"

She sat and before she could react, he moved on in a very worried fashion, "It's okay if we don't… so… I'm gonna make some breakfast. If you do feel the need to move around… don't forget to put on you shoes." As he said this, the sound of his voice muffled as he bent over and the soft taps of her shoes being placed in front of the chair rang out. She nodded, afraid her voice would crack, and he practically ran out of the room after giving a quick 'good'.

She sighed and shook her head at her own self. Alone, again, as the thunder rumbled outside.


	46. Space

Shego wondered how the big blue idiot talked her into this. Stealing from a man's locker was a one person job, but Drakken insisted she be there in case his body guards caught whiff of him. They wore civilian clothing to blend into the recreational center's theme… although, how well does a blue man and a green woman blend? He wore swimming trunks with no shirt and she wore very short red and white striped gym shorts with a white batwing shirt and a red sports bra underneath.

The target was simple, a small tube the size of a pencil, glowing bright pink, in his jacket pocket. The place was an old building where the scientist went to get his sauna… and today was one of those days. He took his two huge men in with him and that left the two villains to work. Drakken began to evil laugh and she slapped him, "Finish the job then gloat."

He cleared his throat, "R-Right!"

The lockers were tall and looked fairly deep. Enough for at least one person to get into it. Shego noticed that the scientist just had the locker open since nothing was inside it. Everything they needed was sitting on the long bench in front. Drakken searched the pockets frantically, then smiled his wicked smile that just didn't seem to work in his blue trunks with white hibiscus flowers on them. They were about to make their exit, when the sauna door popped open and the three men came out; talking loudly about some movie.

Shego acted fast and tackled Drakken into the open locker and closed it quietly. The three men didn't seem to notice as they continued to speak and laugh loudly. Her heart was hammering in her ears from almost getting caught… then something else came to her attention… how oh so very close she was to her boss.

Her ungloved hands were pressed against his bare chest and she could feel it rising and falling sporadically. She cut her eyes up to see him pressing up against the back and his arms out haloing around her. She straightened up just a tad and stared into the very frightened little boy of a man. He began panting and she felt it tickle the stray hairs curving around her face. She forced herself to focus on the men outside the small space.

They got lucky that the scientist never noticed the locker as the voices began to get further away. She felt Drakken relax a bit… until voices raised loud and they clearly heard, "Someone stole the Nano Paste. FIND IT AND GET RID OF ANYONE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY!" The voice was close, again, and Drakken tensed back up, the vial still clasped in his hand.

The door to the sauna was very nearly ripped off the hinges as the sound of other doors and random containers went flying. The locker was getting warmer by the second and Drakken's heavy breathing only made it worse. She felt the sweat sliding down her breasts in her sports bra and down her spine. She cursed the men to get lost in her head.

Her boss started to shift as quietly as he could… and that friction very nearly made her give up their position… something rigid rubbed against her clothed sex… and she suppressed the depraved gasp before it escaped her lips. She threw her hands against the back of the locker and fell flush against him, hoping that would alleviate the delicious pressure… but that was not the case.

The men outside were moving further from the lockers, but Drakken's nervousness was making him rub against her fast and hard. He seemed to try and move away, but that made his stroke hit every single band of sexual nerves she had multiple times… he, obviously taking her hissing and twitching as a sign for him to get away instead of staying still. She pressed her hands against his pecks and pushed herself against the door as one more piece of friction suddenly made her cum.

She threw her head back and made sure one of her hands stayed on his chest as the other covered her mouth as she spasmed and muffled her orgasmic voice. Everything didn't matter as she rode the searing hot climax, but… reality crashed her back down into the locker and she was now face to face with a very flustered man. He didn't look scared… he almost looked… horny. Horny and curious and terrified.

He whispered softly, "Are you alright?"

She was still very wobbly and her breathing still erratic, but she nodded… and noticed he looked uncomfortable.

Naughty thoughts were never far from her mind yet, rarely, did she initiate them. Yet… the way he looked at her in awe and how musky and humid it was in here… she found her acting before thinking.

Her hand still on his chest began rubbing up and down his pectoral until she leaned forward just a bit to slide her arms around him. That brought their lips but a thought away from each other. He didn't flinch or pull away or even whimper out… his eyes just darted from her eyes to her mouth until he found courage and tilted his head to kiss her.

Their exposed flesh stuck together as they pressed hard against each other. She was already wet, but his soft hums in the kiss made her walls twitch. He tasted bitter and salty as the sweat from their lips cascaded in between. It wasn't long before his hips began to gyrate and that stiffness was hitting her spots, again. Not this time, she thought as one of her hands slipped down and push the front of his swimming trunks down enough for his cock to bounce out and up.

She pulled away to look down at it, curiosity getting the better of her, and she wasn't disappointed. Her eyes cut back up to a very nervous Drakken and she smiled both wickedly and reassuringly. He wasn't massive but he wasn't small, either. He had an awkward curve and unbalanced girth, if she needed to label off negatives, but it was just the right size for the yearning that was nagging her.

She kissed him as her hand stroked him. She almost came, again, when he growled a moan against her kiss. She broke away, again, taking in the gorgeous site of him breathless and glistening with sweat before reaching down with her other hand to push her gym shorts to the side as she raised her leg to rest it on the locker wall and guided his erection inside her with the other hand. The guidance was taken well and he slid all the way in until their lower bodies were flush against each other.

Her arms were back around his head as one of his gripped the back of her raised leg's knee and the other's forearm pressed against the door, the vial still squeezed in his hand… and in one motion from his hips… the world around them disappeared.

He dug deep and slow the first few strokes and she gasped and moaned right in front of his face. He bent down and licked the sweat off the part of her neck that was exposed from the shirt. She hooked her arm around his neck and tilted her head to allow him better access. His strokes picked up after that and the locker began to quake as the sound of dampened flesh slapped together. The fear of getting caught was now surpassed by the need to culminate.

Her body mutely screamed for more, but her voice wasn't so quiet. It whispered and whimpered in his ear, "Fuuuccccck… Oooohhh… Yeeessss…" It spurred him on and his strokes got strong and hard and he hit spots she didn't even think she needed to have hit… her moans turned to pleas, "Ohhhh… Drakken… pppleassse don't stop… please don't stop… pleasedontstop… mmmmmm…"

He kept thrusting madly even as her walls clamped down and she came over and over again… and when he gasped out his own guttural, twitchy cry out of pleasure… her sopping wet pussy was filled with even more hot liquid… and they stayed clamped together as both spasmed… both hissing and sighing out in satisfaction.

His spent shaft slipped out of her and she cringed at the sensitively of it as their shared fluids wept from her opening. He bent down and pulled his swim trunks back up and his old self resurfaced. The awkward man-child suddenly realized what his big, grown up self did, and sort of panicked, "I… uh… I ummmmm… I don't know what to do, now. Should I thank you or…"

Aaaannnddd her old, cynical, tired-of-his-shit self was back, "Thank me? THANK ME! Errrrrr… she lit her hands and he yelped in fear… but she turned and punched the locker's door off instead of the man's head. She stomped out of the locker and DARED anyone of those body guards to walk in right now.

After realizing he wasn't dead, he stepped out… childishly cowering and pissing her off more. She waited for him and avoided eye contact with him… the man whose cum was trying to run down her leg… she was regretting everything… until he spoke, "I'm sorry, Shego. I… I've never had sex with a woman that didn't abruptly leave afterwards. Ummm… uhhh… you felt amazing. You… you…"

She looked at him, her eyes watering a bit at the sincerity in his voice and how it cracked as he tried to find words. She took in a breath and spared him, "You were amazing, too." She almost regretted praising him because he looked over at her like a happy puppy, "UGHHH… enough of this. We got the vial; lets go!"

He snapped to serious Doctor mode and nodded, "Right! Lets go make the world quiver at my feet." He smiled and hugged at the tube in his hand. Shego rolled her eyes and thought about just leaving him here… but the pooling of her arousal as she had flashes of the locker scene made her look at the man and smile at all the things she could do to him if she took him with her.


	47. Stop Being So Cute

Shego shook her head and looked around the studio full of couples. How did he talk her into this madness? "Well… at least there's no one singing." She said as she turned to Drakken with a frown.

He smiled over at her in his dark blue button down shirt with an unbuttoned collar and khakis, "Dancing is an art form, Shego… and… someone rented the bar where Karaoke Night is held. This will fun."

She rolled her eyes and coughed out a sarcastic Yay. She was still shaking her head when she realized he was still looking at her. She turned her head, "What!?"

He flinched, having been caught, and cleared his throat as he turned to stare at the front where the class waited for the teacher, "No-Nothing… I just thought you looked very pretty in that dress. Is it new?"

Her eyes went a little wide then looked down at her mint colored, v neck, cocktail Muadress and back up to him with a smirk, "Not new."

He was blushing, now, and refused to look over at her. It was kind of annoying, but also… kinda cute. She looked at the straight couple in front of them and the two women beside them and noticed one was gripping the arm of their partner. As the teacher finally came out, Shego hooked her arm around his. She felt him jolt and she smirked while looking ahead at the teacher.

After a long speech that she really couldn't care less about, the teach showed them basics. How to hold, how to lead and follow, and how use the room. But, an emergency came up and the teach announced a free-dance moment. There was music and dim lighting with couples swaying to the low beat song. Drakken was nervous, so… he made conversation, "You sure that's not a new dress?"

They were arm lengths away, two stepping almost, as she shook her head, "I'm positive. I just never wore it around you."

He sounded hurt, "Ah."

She watched him for a second. His eyes were around the room, nervous. She stepped closer, making him snap his eyes to her, "What are we doing here? Really?"

He frowned, "Dancing."

She growled a frustrating annoyance, "Why?"

He looked flustered which meant he had no reason. He shrugged, "I just thought it would be fun. I forgot you didn't like fun."

He looked away, again, but the next song had a little bit of a faster beat. The couples around them grabbed their partners and moved around. One couple ran into her and she slammed into his chest. Before she could growl and pounce, one of Drakken's hands slid into hers and the other palmed her lower back and he pulled her into the flow. He chuckled, "You should really learn to let go, Shego. It's much more rewarding to be airy than being a stick-in-the-mud." He dipped her at that moment and the small smile on his made her forget to breathe.

He pulled her back up and spun her in his arms then pulled her back to him with a joyful laugh. She snorted and spat out, "Stop being so cute!" before she found herself laughing too and suddenly, they were lost in the music. They moved around the floor earning laughs from the other couples. They turned the class into a two person samba and when the music stopped… they were so close their noses touched and their heavy breaths collided.

A slower song came on, but they were stuck staring at each other. She wasn't sure who moved first, but her arms were around his head and he tilted just slightly as they devoured each other. It was a frenzied kiss of tongues, moans, and tight grips that lasted all but 12 seconds, but it was just enough incentive for the two to rush out of the studio… and finish their discovery in the hovercar.


	48. You Started Without Me

Drakken stared at the bathroom door; the hiss of the shower behind it. His heart was doing cartwheels and tumbles in his chest and he couldn't quite catch his breath. They were actually going through with this? They were sharing a bed… a single room with no couch or chair to exempt to… he was actually, as the kids put it, wigging out. When a click rang out behind the door and the hissing of the water silenced… he could hear his actual heart beating like an erratic knocking on a wooden door.

What does he say? How does he act? Should he put his socks back on? Oh Heavens! Where did his sleeping mask go? Right! RIGHT! In his pocket. He contorted his body to lodge the mask free under the comforter and that's what Shego walked out of the bathroom to see. He froze and stared at her. She had a dubious look on her face as she chuckled out, "You started without me?"

He flailed and thrust the newly free sleeping mask in the air, "I… I just wanted to get my mask. Nothing naughty. I swear!"

She rolled her eyes even while his face was still on fire. He was suddenly very aware of her every movement. When she sank into the bed… his body tensed. What exactly was he expecting? He was excited and terrified for what? Sex? Why would she ever? That's right… why would she? They just got tired from driving and saw the hotel. Not their fault there was only one room. He felt the comforter get lifted and he was now, once again, very aware of the woman beside him.

"You seem awfully edgy Doc… care to share?" Her voice, amused and full of teasing poison, filled the deafening silence of the room. He turned to her, laying under the covers on her side, and glared. She was enjoying torturing him and he needed to turn the tides, "You know very well why I am… on edge."

She grinned, pulling one of her pillows under her chin, "I honestly don't. We're just two adults… in one big bed… only a single layer of clothing, a measly comforter, and an easily crossed gap between us. Nothing too edgy that I can see."

He frowned at her and realized she was mockingly teasing him. He tossed the mask on the stand where the lamp was and his timid nature was suddenly replaced with his competitive side. She wanted nonchalant flirting; he would gladly oblige, "How long has it been since you've been in bed with a man?"

She went wide-eyed for a second then sat up with an unreadable look, "Wow. So we're going this route, huh? I'll tell you… if you tell me when was the last time you had sex with a real person."

He swallowed and got hung up by the "real person" part knowing she was hinting at his fembots. He smiled, though, hoping it exude confidence, and answered her truthfully, "23 years ago. Margaret Fairbanks in Dover. You?"

She looked shocked and out of sorts. Was… Was he winning? He kept focus and waiting for her response, but she went tight lip. He smiled and decided to mock her like she did him, "What's that? I can't seem to hear you…"

She frowned and let out a sigh before mumbling something. He leaned in, "What?"

She groaned out and spoke coherently this time, "I've never had sex with a man before."

He was about to drill her about it but she beat him to it, "I've been orally pleasured and fingered, but… never penetrated. I've given blow jobs and other mutual masterbatory actions, but… sex just never really… excited me. Fingering and licking get me where I want and I was good. So… yeah."

He thought about what to say for once in his life. He wanted to blab out so many things, but he rationalized his thoughts, "You just… slept with women?"

She looked up at him, an expression he'd never seen on her face was on it, and she answered him, "No. I was with men, too. Just… blew them or jacked them off until they were empty then left as they slept."

Again, he rationalized, but his cock reacted that time… twitching at the thought… and he spoke again, "Why? Were you scared to try sex or… I mean, I'm curious as to why you even bothered meeting these men."

She actually looked intimidated this time. Her body language spoke for her and he could see her wanting to get the higher ground back, "Sex is too… too… close. I'm not a touchy-feely person, you know that. So, and don't you laugh or I'll blast you in the chest-" she swallowed as her cheeks colored and she forced out, "…I haven't found anyone I would WANT to do that with. Clichè, I know… but… yeah."

He nodded and chastised himself for being sad she felt that way as they laid in bed together… but a part of him felt relief. He sighed and tried his hand at being a friend, "Sex can be impersonal, no matter how close two people get, but… I respect your choice. I didn't even like Margaret, but she's the one who pulled me into her apartment and I was too polite to pass the offer up." He paused for a second as her body language changed. He couldn't read it, so he talked again to fill the strained silence, "Humans believe themselves higher beings… but you put them in a room, naked, and with someone else who is naked… and they begin to touch each other… the brain doesn't care who or what it is… it just wants release… wants to procreate. Humans WISH they were higher beings, but we are very much animals. Sex is a part of us whether we like it or not."

He smiled, awkwardly. She was looking at him with a fleeting look and sighed out heavily before crawling over his lap to turn off the only lamp and light source. Once off, he could feel Shego still over him and he was suddenly very aware they were under the same covers. He felt her shift and straddle his lap. He began breathing erratically but his hands instinctively went to her hips. He tried whispering her name but he felt her stretching up and felt clothing brush against his nose.

His eyes were getting used to the dark and he could see a shirtless Shego towering above him on her knees. When she fell back to his lap, her arms went around his neck and her tongue teased his lips. He chased it like fish to bait and got ensnared in a delicious kiss that they both hissed into. She pressed her breasts against his chest and he was suddenly engulfed by her. Everything about her bombarded his senses. The heat off her skin, the bitter taste of her tongue, the erotic hums from her throat… they had him pinned.

His hands were the first to find bravery as they slid up her side then cup her breasts. She gasped softly, and he took the opportunity to kiss at her neck while his fingers gave attention to the mounds of warmth in his hands. She arched neck as her hips rocked and he groaned against her skin. She pulled away, he could hear her feminine breaths as she sort of just sat there looking at him in the dark. He could feel her heavy breaths fogging against his face and he was suddenly very nervous, but it wasn't for too long.

"I-I know it has been 23 years, but… you think you're up for some animal time?"

He had to laugh at that, but it was a short lived laugh as he got serious and spoke softly, "You… You want to have sex with ME? W-Why?"

She pinched his cheek hard making him yelp in pain then she spoke with a sincerity he'd never heard from her before, "Why do you always put yourself down? I'm literally right here, in your lap, kissing you, letting you touch my tits and you still think you're not worthy of fucking me? I already picked you, you moron… and why I picked you is simple. You're here. Like you always are. Always by my side. Putting up with my bullshit. Never trying to force me. You're giving. You're relentless. You're evil." Her hands touched his cheek and her voice sounded like a ghost's whisper as her lips teased his as she talked, "… and you're mine."

Everything burned and blurred together from there. He was gentle, at first, but once she was accustomed… it was the roughest night he'd ever had. He had her against the bed, held up high, slumped over the edge, and even had her upright, balanced on her neck and shoulders. She came over and over again… insatiable and wild. The last position was doggystyle as she laid her lower body on the bed and him on his knees gripping the top of the headboard.

His thrusts now rough, deep, and slow. His knuckles cushioned the sound against the wall as their flash slapped together. He had finally found his climax and he knew two more strong strokes was his limit or he could rabbit punch until the end. He relinquished his grip on the headboard and grabbed her hips as he made his decision. He made her legs spread just a bit as he elevated and tilted her pelvis then went to town. Though his earing was fading due to the his impending culmination, he could hear her praising him. Her walls were clamping and that made the friction much more delicious… his body began locking up on him and he pulled out even though her vagina walls wanted him to stay… and he came down her leg and fell backwards after his body stopped spasming.

His head over the edge and his body sprawled wide and covered in sweat… he tried to catch his breath all while wrapping his mind around just having the greatest night of sex with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. His face started to burn from remembering all the positions and her voice and… he felt the bed shift as she got off and she stood by his side. He managed to be able to open one eye to look at her… fatigue kicking in… and his face went hot again. He saw where he came on her leg then looked up at her face to make sure she wasn't about to kill him.

"Shower?" She asked yet it felt like she was telling him and found the energy to sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed where her hand waited for him. He smiled and took it… and she pulled him to the bathroom.


	49. Death Row AU

Breaking out of prison in the States was like walking in and out of a mall compared to Tadmor Prison. A prison built in the desert dunes of Syria. Drakken's heart was a mile a minute when he learned she got caught and dragged there. MEN were treated like garbage, tortured, and degraded… women… didn't last long. Considering that Shego was on Syria's top wanted list for first degree murder of a high ranking politician… it was only out of sheer will of not overthinking of how they were treating her that kept him focused as he raced to Syria in the hovercar.

The moment that he heard the raid in Damascus went south, he was on edge. Shego was a mercenary and was now surrounded by agents sent after her in the past… he didn't want her to go in the first place… now, the Syrian government had her… muuuch much worse. His heart was trying to dig out of his chest to rescue her itself as he put the ship in camouflage mode. He slammed his fist on the dashboard as growled for it to go faster…

Drakken looked at the map that had her coordinates plugged in… a huge red dot flashing exactly where the hovercar was now grounded. His eyes cut up to buildings that looked like they were carved into the sand. The sun was gone and there were no lights he could see. He swallowed and knew he was way in over his head. He had no time to cower… they had her here… hopefully not buried.

He was about to exit when the screen enlarged and popped open like an open tab… with Kim Possible's chubby child tech on it with a desperate look that soon softened, "Found you! Dr. Drakken. I'm gonna skip the pleasantries since things are very dire. There was a video sent to GJ… it had Shego on it. I traced it to… uhhh.. well… right where you are. Kim, Ron, and some agents are on their way… but… the video doesn't give me the impression Shego has long."

Another tab popped up and Drakken's heart stopped as a dark video played with two men behind Shego on her knees. Her long hair was now butchered splotches and sliced off to the scalp in random areas. Her suit was gone and she was only in baggy, dirty and blood stained white panties and a ripped bra. Her skin visibly dirty and bruised with hand prints, deep wounds that looked serrated to the bone, and one of her eyes swollen shut and angry bruises all over her face. They had her arms behind her, encased all in metal and a shock collar around her neck that looked too tight. The prongs made the skin where they touched look blood red and bruised.

They spoke a language he never heard before with subtitles that made no sense. The only thing he could read was the graffiti on the walls behind them in the cavern they seemed to be in. He didn't understand it, because it was in multiple languages: Italian, English, and Latin. It said, "Benvenuta to your Morituro."

The men stopped yelling at the camera and both did two different actions. The man on her right stood as the man on the left held out a remote towards the camera and pressed the button. Shego screamed as her body convulsed then the man who stood, slammed the butt of his rifle against her skull and she fell hard to the ground and the video ended.

The boy barely cut through the terror that flooded his chest, "I THINK that graffiti there said 'Welcome to you Deathbed' but the meaning isn't as important as the type of art used… it matches the far building straight ahead. Could be an underground passage there."

The boy did some typing, the hovercar beeping. He was using the tracker he had on her and combining their tech. The boy didn't waste time to explain that as he looked up. "Yep. There is an underground bunker. There are some CCTV signals popping up, probably about to do another vid."

He moved to leave and the kid stopped him again, "Wait! The moment you exit… they'll know you're here and kill her. You need to stay under the radar." He typed again and groaned a bit, "I can glitch their system for a few minutes. Buy some time, but we should really wait for th-"

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE MINUTES!" The boy jumped and he regretted yelling at the kid who was trying to help… but the stress of being so close to her, but nowhere near saving her got him on edge, "I'm sorry. Please. We're all she has. Help me… help me help her."

The boy looked scared, but not for long… he took a swig of some drink then started typing ridiculously fast with his tongue out. Then, he stopped and nodded, "I hacked into their security and wireless feed not to mention a few of the guard's phones… I can buy you a few minutes, but you'll have no one to help fight."

Drakken snarled a smile and his vine suddenly ripped from his neck and tore his coat's collar with the power of its rage. It hovered above him and slithered in midair before it sprouted thorns and the bulb snapped open with talon-like pedal's around the open center, "Just get me there."

Wade, Drakken thought it important to remember his name at the moment, told him to listen for the Oh Boyz ringtone he was going to put on one of the hacked phones of the guards… it would not only lead him to them… it would be the distraction, too. He had to be quick. The building in front was indeed the one leading to a series of tunnels that looked like were dug by hand.

With his vine out, it was as if his eye sight got extra sensitive. In the deep darkness of the tunnels, it was as if his eyes could see with infrared light. He could see far down the tunnels as if covered in dull white light. When he heard muffled male voices, he knew he was close… and his vine seemed to creak as if growing. His heart was hammering in his chest, yet… he felt an urge he'd never felt before… a numbness that kept him determined. It was tinged with fear… the fear he wouldn't save her. But… the urge wouldn't let that fear speak very loud. It told him… we will save her…

Suddenly, "Quit Playing Games With my Head" blared off every wall and the men's voices got frantic as the song got louder and louder… and he made his move… like a nightmare these men had as children. The vine lurched into the darkness and wrapped around the man with the controller's ankle and yanked him into the shadows as he screamed… slamming his head into the wall and killing him with a sick crunch. He heard the controller bounce onto the solid floor.

The man with the gun started shooting and Drakken hid behind the wall. He yelled at two other men. Between his reloading, Drakken looked around the edge of the wall then urged his vine as he heard clicking of the man's final phase of reloading. Before he started shooting, the thorny vine crushed the gun in his hands. He yelled in terror just before the vine crushed his skull.

Drakken fell in and saw Shego was gone. He looked around and saw two men dragging her off into another tunnel. He growled and ran towards them, but more armed men ran in with assault rifles. He dove to avoid the random firing and his vine created a shield. He missed his opportunity. He failed. He… he failed! He cowered in a raged panic as the bullets melted into the thick vine… burying his face into his palms…

The tunnel pulsed and throbbed as a distant force rattled the underground. The firing had also stopped and Drakken got out of his funk as the sound of terrified screaming and random shooting rang out from the tunnel the men escaped to. The four armed men were still there, but looking in the direction the uproar came from when a sudden blob of a person being thrown like a baseball slammed into all of the men and sent them flying into the cavern walls.

His vine unraveled and he ran to the tunnel opening but slid to a halt as an erratic glow of blue illuminated and approached. The sound of men war chanting rang out before a confident young voice amusingly said, "Mind if I take this one?" A deeper, chipper male voice answered, "Not at all."

He didn't want to smile… he didn't want it to be her that saved the day… but his eyes watered up in relief when a man came flying out of the mouth of the cave with a voice he knew all too well… he turned to see Kim Possible emerge from the shadows, "Good Job Dr. Drakken… Shego's safe."

Don't know if it was because his adrenaline dropped fast or because the relief rushed over him too fast… but at that moment… he passed out.

Smelling salts were the absolute worst way to wake up. He jolted upwards and grabbed his nose like it was in pain. His brain throbbed a bit and he hissed. Ron Stoppable waved at him with males in harlequin outfits much like Shego's in different colors standing behind him, "Hey Dr. Drakken. It's me… Ron… juuuust a quick update. Shego's got a lot of scrapes and bruises with just two broken ribs, but otherwise doing okay. These guys are… uhh… well… Shego's brothers."

He looked around with wide eyes as they did not look pleased with him. For good reason, he imagined. Ron smiled, awkwardly, and cleared his throat, "Soooo… they wanted to…"

A rather burly man stood forward in blue and black, "So YOU are the Dr. Drakken we heard so much about?" There was an intense moment where his vine itched to come out and fight before the man thrusted his hand forward, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hego. This is Mego. And the Wego twins." He shook all their hands before the big man stood back and striked a Superman pose with his hands on his side and chest poked out, "We wanted to thank you for looking after our sister. We know how much of a handful she is and we salute you for your patience. Thank you… for helping to save her today."

Drakken was struck silent as he looked at each male smiling at him. He nodded and spoke with, what he hoped sounded like, modesty, "I wish it was me who had saved her, but… it was that Wade kid and you all who were the real heroes. "

Ron chimed in, "Actually… if you hadn't gone in there and neutralized the sitch… they'd have killed her. So… we ALL saved her."

The purple brother chimed in with an annoying tone, "Uhhh… we? What did yo…"

They're voices all melted to a mute as he saw Shego, helped by Kim Possible, covered in a big black robe and head freshly shaved evenly. Her face was still dangerously bruised and a bandage covered the ugly wound from the prongs of the shock collar. The brothers shouted her name happily and went and surrounded her… each eagerly telling them how happy they were she was safe.

Her eyes cut through the huddle and their gazes met. She looked like she was about cry then gave him a gentle smile. Suddenly, his vine, smoothed out and thornless, cut through the brothers. They yelped and jumped back as it wrapped around Shego in the most delicate way. Kim smiled and let go of her arm as the vine carried her to him.

Every inch brought more anxiety until she was gently placed before him. They looked at one another and a new feeling built up… utter relief. He reached out his arms to hug her, but she flinched. Broken ribs… he chastised himself. He watched her face crunch and fill with emotion… she began to sob as she grabbed the front of his coat then buried her face and wept loudly. He wanted to crush her into him, whisper that everything was okay… but he didn't want to hurt her further, so he palmed the back of her head then started kissing the side of her shaved head over and over before shushing her gently, "You made it… You're alright… Oh… Thank you! Thank you for staying strong long enough for me to find you. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

She sniffed and looked up at him and he was struck shy, but Shego didn't allow that for long as she kissed him soundly… sadly… joyfully on the lips. He was glad she was safe… but by the looks of her brother's… he wasn't going to be so lucky.


	50. Jet Lag (bcbdrums bday)

Drakken swallowed and wrung his hands uncomfortably as he stood behind Shego. She seemed to be just as nervous for she seemed to struggle with unlocking her apartment door. He could smell sweet pollen in the breeze as the sun barely peaked over the erratic silhouette of the buildings. The early morning air held a slight hint of crisp grass, jasmine, and a hint of sweat that seemed to come from his partner as the air bounced off the brick and plastic walls and swirled around him. It made his heart flutter dangerously fast. Not only was he about to enter Shego's domicile… he was about to enter it alone… with just HER. He had to hold his breath just to slow the thudding rhythm of his over imaginative heart.

Their last lair had just been compromised a little too soon and they were forced to scramble away with no place to go. They had been traveling for over two days just to get back to the states without being detected. It was Shego who offered up her own domicile and that had shocked him enough. Being at the threshold of such a sacred ground was already too much for him to handle… and as she finally opened the door… it suddenly got much harder to breathe.

Shego walked in and left him gasping for air like a fish out of water. Every single gulp of air was filled with spices and flowers and tang that could only be described as… Shego. He sniffed her in as the warm aroma poured from the darkened entry. He saw her shadowy form inside moving and in a flash, the room was filled in an orangey tint of light. He swallowed, again, seeing her rather nervous face. She cleared her throat and quietly whispered, "Come on, Doc."

He kept his eyes on her as he walked in. He was bombarded by her scent the moment he cleared the doorframe. All he could breathe was her… and it put him into a numbing trance. He closed the door and stood with the doorknob in his hand for what seemed like ages. With his eyes down, he saw he stood on an island that was a square of hardwood. To his left, past the swing of the door, was a wall dedicated to shoes. Multiple cubbyholes filled with two pairs of small shoes. His eyes cut to the right between the links of thick wood of the divider to see a small living room highlighted softly by the dull light of the one lamp; the sun still not strong enough to slip from the blinds. He could see the dark couch accompanied by a coffee table and a large box TV on a stand against the wall. It was almost too normal for such a dangerous villainess. He still had a small smile at how homey it felt… and yet, so lonely.

When he turned around, Shego had gotten out of her suit and was in baggy green yoga pants and a baggy shirt that hung off one of her creamy muscular shoulders. She had pulled her hair back in a messy bun and looked… she looked… Drakken's brain, that had never stopped buzzing for as long as he could remember, blanked. No thought other than her filled his mind. She looked human… a normal, painfully beautiful, non-villain woman. THAT made him more nervous than any glowing hand.

She gave a nervous laugh before talking low, "Welcome to my humble abode. I'll give you the quick tour."

Drakken took a step from the hard wood floor of the entrance and she stopped him, "Whoa Doc… rule number one… no shoes." She signaled to her petite feet and wiggled her toes in the soft carpet. He smirked and nodded as he took off his boots. He smiled, again, looking at the shoe rack and just decided to leave them under it. He took his socks off and threw them inside one of the boots before dramatically hopping to the carpet beside her.

She snorted a laugh, "Nerd."

As she swiped her hand over to the living room, he flexed his toes into the cotton-fur of the carpet. It was cooled under his feet, but not enough to be uncomfortable. It felt like he was walking on the back of a well groomed cat. Her voice cut into his mind, "This is the living room. Where popcorn is eaten and TV shows are cried over."

She moved into the room and he saw a small kitchen. She flipped on the light and the dull orange tint got a boost from the bright yellow light surrounded by the cheap chandelier of the kitchen. It was small, but manageable. He saw how clean and unused it was. The microwave looked stained, though, "Here's the kitchen I spend more time cleaning it than cooking." He had to smile at that as she turned off the light and followed her to the hallway.

She flipped the switch of another dull light in the middle of the medium long hall. She moved slowly and pointed to the left, "Hall closet with first aid and feminine things." Pointed to the right, "Electrical Box." Left again, "Linen closet." Then she stopped and spun back to him with a wave of her hand to her now left as she reached in a turned the white light on of her bathroom, "The only bathroom that DOES have all my stuff swamping it…" she kept talking as he looked and saw the toilet seat all the way down with a fuzzy green covering it. The jasmine smell was the strongest here. The sink was overtook by hair machines, makeup, and hygienic materials. Her shower curtain had whimsical frogs with yellow rain boots and yellow umbrellas on it.

He noticed she was quiet and he looked over at her. His heart gulped just as he did… she was smiling at him. She looked like she got struck by an electrical zap and quickly turned off the light. He backed up and saw her clear the rest of the hall to get to the closed door at the end and opened it. He got to the door and everything was dark, again. The aroma of Shego was the strongest here. Barely any jasmine… just Shego's crisp, soft musk and a touch of honeysuckle. His heartbeat got deep. The sun was beginning to get brighter and he could see small particles floating in midair over her calm, made up bed.

She ran and jumped into the queen sized mass like a joyful child. She stretched out and sighed happily, "Ahhh… nothing can compare to the sweet spot of your bed after a loooooong day." He smiled but dared not cross the threshold. He saw the particles now rushing around in the dim light from the blinds. She was like a fairy princess being welcomed back to her kingdom. They danced in erratic patterns all around her. She sat up on the bed and looked at him. He stood up straight and got suddenly nervous.

She patted the bed, "Care to join me?"

How did his insides freeze and his skin burst into flames at the same time? Though her face was hidden in shadow, he could see the glimmer of the sun reflecting off her eyes. She was serious and she never spoke without meaning what she said. He wanted to run. He wanted to turn and bolt back to New Zealand, but… his mind and body were NOT on the same page. His feet moved forward before his brain could scream. He took off his dirty lab coat and gloves then sat on the edge of the bed in his black pants and white t-shirt. Oh Sweet Cocoa Moo… this bed was so comfortable. He went whimsical and laid the length of her bed, going parallel to her pillows. He smiled at her laugh then closed his eyes and hummed out, "Ahhh… this really is amazing."

He felt her body warmth and movement at the same time. He had gotten so used to her fragrance that when she was right beside him… he was reminded of how strongly it made his heart palpate. He knew she was right beside him because the jasmine and honeysuckle were practically caressing him. He turned his head and opened his eyes slowly to see her on her side smiling at him. She'd taken her hair out of the bun and it was cascading to the bed. The lack of light made it seem to be melting to the comforter.

He rolled on his side with no fear… no hesitation… no thoughts of regret or nagging warnings. His hand reached out to glide into the waterfall of her dark locks. His hand cupped her cheek. It was like touching sun warmed porcelain. She leaned into his hand with her eyes closed. Somehow, they were close enough for him to rest his forehead on hers and he dropped his hand to the curve of her hip.

Her fingers, cold and electric, touched his jawline and their lips so close their huffs of air mingled. She began to whisper to him and he nearly jumped out of the bed at how much it made him react, "Drakken… stay with me." Every single syllable made her silken lip brush against his.

It wasn't a question, either. She wanted him there, so he licked his lips and nodded. Her hand found the band that kept his hair up and unhinged it as her arm rested beside his head. Shego went tongue first into her tilted kiss and it made his hand on her hip grip tight. The taste of her kiss had the underlined musk of her scent. It was an overwhelming flavor and he wanted more.

His arm underneath his side snaked around her and he put himself a little more on top of her. He deepened the kiss, trying to find more taste, trying to coax out more of her delicious moans. Her tongue was a polite host. It danced with his own tongue, but neither over used the action. Soon it was only suction of flesh and lazy pecks before he was on his back holding on to her as she nuzzled close to him. The kissing was amazing, but the jetlag was much stronger.

He fought the sleep off stronger than her. He stared at the specks of dust and hair floating above him in the strengthened light of the sun blaring through the blinds. He looked down at the woman in his arms. The sunbeam highlighted the redness of her black hair and gave the room a random warm smell. He took in a deep breath of it before staring up at the ceiling. He listened to her steady breathing and smiled before giving in to the jetlag, too.


	51. What Happened Next

Drakken and Shego stood in the back of the conference room full of agents, the media, and people celebrating the world not ending because of them. Drakken had kept distance from her since the vine incident on stage… sulking like a five year old. Shego was beginning to really doubt her feelings, again. It had become an up and down sensation she wasn't used to. He wanted to hug her on the ship, but backed down. He hugged her on stage and smiled at her… then closed himself off again! This was too much for her.

She sighed and crossed her arms. She was better than this! She was not a weak woman who pined over people. She was about to grab a bottle of champagne and run, but she overheard one of the civilians talking,

"… it makes you think, don't it? About how unpredictable life is. I mean, one minute, you're down here on Earth… buying milk while contemplating on a way to tell Sandra, at the front desk, how pretty her eyes are… then the next minute you're screaming and running from an alien invasion. Life is too short. You know what I did after they saved the world? I called Sandra and told her I loved her and there was no one on this Earth I wanted more. She asked me where I was and she met me in the grocery store parking lot. We had sex RIGHT THERE. Hahaha… She told me how stupid she was for waiting for me to make a move. You know what, though… I'll be savoring every single moment I have with her from now on."

Shego was suddenly struck with something cold in her chest. Thinking of how terrified she was that he was dead… that Warmonga had tore him apart… that she would never see him again… because she couldn't get to him fast enough. She remembered needing to tear those drones to scrap metal just to let out her fear… and… how it gave her zero relief. How had she kept her hands from shaking as she drove the spaceship? Probably the same way she kept the tears of frustration from building up at how slow the ship was being. She'd never forget how the rush of joy boiled over when she saw him alive. She wanted to hold him close… wanted to bury her face into his coat… wanted to… but, she was denied by his shyness. It made her heart bang against her rib cage. She needed a do over. She needed to spew these unfamiliar jolts of raw vulnerability.

Shego looked over at Drakken, the medal glimmer on his chest, looking sullen and lonely. She noticed the door to hallway open just in the small alley way not too far from where they were propped on the back wall. She stopped thinking. She stopped wondering. She went into action mode. Pushing off the wall she walked towards him quickly, her hips swaying in the tightly fit dress. Drakken hesitantly pushed off the wall at seeing her approach, his dark eyes widened, and she walked right past him… grabbing the medal around his neck and pulling him away from the party.

He barely got a whisper of her name out before she pulled him around the corner and pinned him to the wall. She wanted to devour him… but she halted as she saw his 'deer caught in the headlights' look and her confidence left her as quickly as it had filled her. That pause… that brief look into each other's eyes… it had stopped time, but… not in the romantic way she had hoped for. What was she thinking? Why was she so determined just now? Why did he look like a kidnapped victim afraid for his life? The terror in his face made her eyes go heavy and fill with tears. He was afraid of her and no physical harm could hurt worse than that.

The freezing chill boiled inside her veins as the grip she had at the base of his medal began to slip. Her eyes dropped from his before the tears splashed from them and she severed the time pause. She stepped backwards and readied to run… but she wasn't fast enough. Drakken's small hands slipped under her jaw and pulled her back. It was an aggressive yank and it needed to be. She had no time to gasp or question the movement before he crashed his tilted mouth against hers. She was surprised by it… yelping at the sudden searing kiss… then melted.

Bliss. Euphoria. What other words could she use to describe the thrill that flooded her chest? Every single piece of yearning she had been burning from was now unleashed. She pressed herself hard against him, a moan of gratefulness vibrating as she wrapped her arms around him and crashed his back against the wall. She slipped her tongue in, wanting to taste how much he wanted her, and was met with his own eager tongue. He practically purred as he scooped her closer, lifting her up to her tippy toes, flipped them so her back was pushed on the wall, and deepened the kiss.

She gripped his coat as blasts of light and desire hit the back of her eye lids. She nipped and sucked and pecked to catch her breath and he took the opportunity to taste her skin. He brushed his teeth over the base of her throat and it spurred a primal urge in her. As he nipped and sucked on her skin, her hands idly began unbuttoning his coat. He kissed up her neck so slow and sensual as her hands went lower until every button was undone. Her hands, blindly but overly skilled, pulled the tucked in under-shirt from his pants and slid inside. He gasped against the dampened skin he was licking at as her hands slid up his chest and her nails raked back down.

She took his lips back while sliding her fingers inside and around the rim of his pants to find his belt buckle. They both froze as they heard his mother's voice out in the crowd looking for them. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her as he panted. She was awed by how intensely he was staring at her and how manly he looked. She could tell, just by the desperation on his face, that he didn't want to stop, but his mother's voice got louder and his eyes shut tightly in irritation. He licked his lips and stepped away, his eyes opened back up and he stared at her.

Shego saw his face… full of resentment and sexual frustrations. He just gazed at her a good while until the voices of the crowd got louder and he rushed to tuck in and button everything. She was angry at him yet understood why he didn't want to continue. She sighed and stepped to him. He paused to look at her as she helped button his coat back up. As she fastened a few buttons, her eyes cut up to his and she felt a jolt of yearning at how he was looking at her. They both leaned in, but Mama Lipsky's voice ripped them apart like velcro, "There's my big strong hero! Oh Drewbie… I'm so proud of you!"

Shego stepped around the small woman as she hugged and squeezed her son. Their eyes met one more time as she moved away from them… then she cleared the corner and practically dashed from the crowded room.

Shego swiped her card and pushed through the door then slammed it shut with her entire body weight. She cradled her face into her hands and her mind bombarded her with flashes of her transgressions. She could still feel his lips on her neck… his moan in her ears… his scent was still in her hair and on her dress. She banged the back of her head on the door and started laughing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she laughed… it was a painful laugh… frustrated and scared… but she stopped and panted with a smile. What was WRONG with her?

She shook her head and moved to the bathroom as she spat out loud, "I need a shower."

Her mind was in such a strange fog that she didn't remember taking off her clothes and getting in the nearly scalding water. The bathroom was full of clouded steam as she let the water mute everything that wasn't her mind. The flashes in her mind went slower, this time. Her fingers twitched at the sensory memory of his lips on hers. She remembered how soft and warm his chest was. The jolt of his taste as their tongues embraced. This was absolute torture. And… she had only herself to blame. The last thing that plagued her as she washed herself and her hair was that look on his face.

Drakken's ravenous want made her pause as she dried herself off in mid leg. She wondered what would've happened if his mother wouldn't have interrupted. She dried off completely and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She didn't feel like blow drying it. She pulled out an oversized shirt that went to her knees. She didn't feel the need to put on any undergarments. She was way too tired to care. She flipped on the TV… determined to get all the events that happened out of her head, but was greeted with the news. Every channel had either Possible or Drakken on it. She flipped it to one movie channel and it was about an alien invasion and she turned it off in full frustration, "SERIOUSLY!"

She groaned and flopped back on her bed and just closed her eyes. She felt the towel hat unraveling and she shook her head. A very small knock on her door made her eyes open and turn to it as if expecting the door to be playing tricks on her. The knock happened, again, and she moved off the bed to the peep hole. Her heart began to vibrate as Drakken, in his pajama pants and shirt, stood nervously at her door. She smiled even though her insides were twisting and on fire, "What do you want, Dr. D?"

He jumped a little and looked at the peep hole and straightened himself out as if to muster up some kind of courage, "I… Umm… I wanted to… I would like to talk… I was wondering if… Eerrhh… May I come in?"

She debated… she really did. Her mind fenced for what felt like a century. +_If you let him in, then what? You gonna have sex with him? Ruin your friendship? Ruin your trust with each other? It'll never be the same and you'll end up all alone on the streets, again!_\+ ×That's not true! He's a nice guy… crazy and stupid, but he cares about you. He's confused. Probably wants to talk because you're the only one he CAN talk to. And… would it be so bad if he wanted to continue?×

She sighed and shook her head as she unlocked the door. She opened it wide enough for her to stand in its opening and she leaned on the frame, "What were you babbling about, Dingus? What do we have to talk about?"

She took note of his hurt expression for just a brief second before he, awkwardly, tried to talk, "About… the… the kiss." She found it sad but amusing at how his face showed every emotion his brain ran through. "I thought you'd like to… explain."

Her brows practically touched as he suddenly got defensive and she got angry, "Explain? Explain what!?"

He backed up but stood up straight, "Y-You were the one who dragged me off with violent tendencies."

She opened the door wider and widened her stance. She felt threatened, yet there was no threat. She lashed out like she always did, "You're the one who got kidnapped. You were the one that made me go up there to get you. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME WORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I… I thought you were dead and I was never gonna see you, again. This is ALL your fault." He moved towards her as she began to shake and spill out all her emotions, "Life's too short… The thought that maybe… that if I never got to see you again… it made a lapse in my judgment and I fully intended to…" He was standing in front of her and she slapped his chest, "You're the one who kissed me first. You explain!"

There it was. The look of pure hunger. That facial expression that made her legs quiver. Her mind was fencing again, but the rush of her heart beat thrumming in her ears muted everything out. She grabbed the front of his pajamas and slowly pulled him in. When the door closed, the light went with it and only her small light over her bed lit the room. A barely dull orange reflected off his black eyes as they stared at her. He didn't move a muscle and she let go of his front with a laugh, "You really did come here to talk, didn't you?"

She sighed, frustrated, and shook her head of all the things she was expecting from him. He bent his head and nearly whispered from terror, "I didn't think you'd let me in. I have no plan from here on out."

Shego began to laugh. It wasn't funny nor was she laughing from humor. She laughed because he was just as pathetic as she was. She let the laughter die as he fidgeted uncomfortably. She was tired. But… she was also very much horny. She stepped to him, again… the laughter done and gone… and she started unbuttoning his flannel pajama top. He stopped her hands with his own and she cut her eyes up to his. She expected him to run off… to yelp out… to backpedal into the door… but what she DID NOT expect was him leaning down and kissing her deep while sliding her hands to the side and guiding them around his neck.

He tilted his head and pulled her into him while she was in mid moan. Movements got intensified as they both clasped on to one another. He picked her up slightly and rushed them to the edge of the bed where she tumbled backwards and he draped over her. He broke away and shocked her a bit. He stood back up and unbuttoned his top, slipped it off his arms and let it fall to the floor. He stood, bare chested, orange light illuminating him, and his vine suddenly snaked from his neck. It surprised him a lot more than it did her and he panicked.

It slithered in the air, to her, despite Drakken's best efforts of pulling it back, and popped out a flower to her face. She had to smile and look up at the flustered blue man. She took the flower and kissed the vine. It acted shy and zipped back to its owner's neck. He growled out and huffed. She sniffed the hydrangea flower and sat up. She tossed the flower where his coat went and grabbed his sides. He shook his head and looked at her with a sigh of frustration, "I'm sorry…" She smiled, "No… I think it's sweet. Your vine knows my favorite flower."

He knelt down and shook his head, "Not that. I mean… I'm sorry about all the distractions." He laughed sadly and sighed, "You… you think the universe is against us, again? We saved the world, but it doesn't want us to be together."

The look on his face made her chest tighten. He really believed this nonsense. She shook her head and sighed. She licked her lips and whispered harshly and also a little more seductively than she meant to, "Fuck the universe, Drew. We might not be villains anymore, but… we make our own rules." She ran her fingers over his lips then cupped his cheek with a smile on her face, "Now… make love to me you big blue nerd."

He snorted out a laughing puff and nodded, "Yes ma'am." She rolled her eyes and was about to snap at him for calling him ma'am, but his lips kissed at her inner thigh and made the fight die in her, fast. He must have some kind of switch to flip him into a whole new person because his small hands pushed her slong shirt up as his lips confidently suckled her thigh. It made her gasp out and grabbed at his head, stopping him. She panted and stared at his shocked face then moved fast. She stood up in front of him and he stood with her. She took the edge of her big shirt and stripped it off of her.

Naked and very aware of it… she hesitated to look him in the eye. She became the shy one… how'd that happen. She laughed at herself but she saw his hands go to the strings of his pajama pants and untied them. Her eyes flew to his and smiled at how scared he looked. He yanked his pants down and stood back up with his eyes wide. They looked at each other's gaze and both smiled. His eyes trailed down her body and she took the same signal. Her eyes traveled down and saw that he was not as small as she was expecting. His erection was curved, slightly. Not enough to make it look odd, but just enough to make her insides twitch in anticipation of what spots it would hit inside her.

"What position would you like to start with? Want to avoid the bed? Ummm… I can be on top if… if you want me to. I-I have no idea what to do next." His voice was shaky and full of a yearning fear. She pressed her lips tight and felt a burning in her belly. She turned to the bed and climbed on top, spreading her legs while laying on her belly with her backside to him. She smiled over her shoulder and licked her lips, "I'm what you're gonna do next."

There was a split second where she thought he was going to bolt… but he came closer to the orange light and her heart was about to rip out of her chest. She turned her head to look at the curtained window beside the bed and closed her eyes as the bed dipped down as his weight shared with hers in the same spot. She breath went as erratic as her heart rate when his small, calloused hands gripped her hips and lifted it up just slightly. One of his hands left and she knew what he needed it for as the feeling of the head of his cock teasing her folds.

She leaned her upper body down to the mattress and gripped the comforter just as he slid in her and gripped her hips to push himself full inside her. He stretched her walls in an aching pleasure. He twitched within as his grip on her sides tightened. Her walls milked the shaft after getting used to his size and she waited for him to start his rhythm, but… instead, he pulled her up into his lap as he got his knees under her. He moaned and panted as her walls pulsed at the movement. She gasped as one of his hands slid up her back as the other gripped her hip and started rocking his hips.

It was a deep melody, him never really exiting… just rubbing against her ever dripping walls. The wetter she got… the tighter she got, but the slickness allowed him to slip in and out of her. The curve of his cock made his pistoning hit so many delicious spots that it wasn't long before she came. She arched her back and it didn't deter his thrusts. He hugged her upper body to him as she spasmed. Through the immense miasma of pleasure, she felt his lips on her neck, on her shoulder… she grabbed his hands on her body and grinded her hips down.

"Oooo… yes. Oh Drakken…"

He breathed heavily as he kissed at her spine while giving a guttural hiss. He used the strength she never knew he had and rolled them to a reverse cowgirl. He used his legs to push her back as he wrapped his arms around her to the bed. He puffed her hair out of his mouth. She turned her head towards him and they kissed haphazardly before he rapidly pushed her hips to meet his thrusts. She nearly screamed in the kiss as their dampened skin slapped together faster and faster.

He broke from the kiss as his strokes got erratic and his head slammed back to the bed as he groaned erotically. She sat forward and he dropped his legs. She bent her legs and found leverage on her knees then started riding his very rigid shaft. She knew he was close… she reached down and played with her clit. She started slow, but a desperation hit her and she got rougher with her rubbing. She was almost to her peak when he gripped her and pulled her off.

She rolled onto the pillows and sat up to yell at him, but saw him gripping the base of his penis in fear and determination. Still panting, she crawled over and slapped him, "What was that for?"

He seemed to be concentrating as he panted out, "I almost came inside you. S… Sorry."

She wanted to ridicule him, but… he was only doing what he thought was right. She needed to repay him for that, she thought as she licked her lips. She reached over and took over the grip of his shaft and he moved to argue, but she kissed him and started stroking his already very sensitive, very lubricated erection… and he gave in, swiftly. She pulled from the distracted kiss and took his head in her mouth.

He fell back to the bed, but his vine slithered out and wrapped around her arm, neck, and kept wrapping around her until she was webbed in vines. The bulb of the vine found her clit and she shot a look at Drakken. His subconsciousness seemed to be controlling the vine… she was hoping. The bulb teased her folds and made her thoughts not give two shits and her mouth was back on his cock. She sucked the tip while massaging his testicles and the vine curved to where it could enter her AND hit her clit at the same time. She vibrated her cries of passion on his shaft and it seemed to be just enough to make him climax in her mouth. The vine… sensing this, exited her and flicked its tip into a vibration and pressed against her clit. As she was cleaning him up, she had to pull away and scream obscenities as she squirted her culmination against the plant.

The vine placed her on the bed and unweaved itself from her and escaped back to his neck. She laid on her belly as he laid on his back… both gasping for air. That… that was much more than she had bargained for. If she'd had known how damn good he was at this… she'd have bedded him a long time ago. She opened one eye to look over at him as he gasped for air. She went to close her eye when it snapped back open as his hand found hers. She smiled as she fought off the sleep that threatened her.

He pushed himself up and pulled on her hand, "I think… we may need to clean up. Come now, Shego. Let us shower. I'll even try to not sing."

She gave snorting laugh and grumbled as she pushed herself up and crawled to the edge of the bed. He waited for her and helped her like a gentleman, keeping her hand in his. She rolled her eyes, "Fiiiine. You can sing one song!"

He gave a huge grin and rushed to the shower, "Yesss!"

She shook her head and looked back at the bed then back to the bathroom door and shook her head, "I guess I got a man that can do both." She laughed to herself and sashayed to the shower.


	52. Pressure Point pt1

Shego was sat down on the couch in front of the huge screen in the lair with his shirt off and wearing just his green and black plaid pajama bottoms. The monitor got all the channels in the world, yet the only one worth watching was the Food Network. He couldn't cook for shit, but watching Chopped was still entertaining. The ingredients they were forced to use made him glad he didn't have to judge. Yuck! It had become one of his favorite shows... thanks to Drakken.

As she entered his mind, the blue woman appeared in just her black sports bra and grey sweatpants. She seemed to be holding her neck as she stared at then sat down beside him, "Oh god, I could go for some duck right now."

Shego looked over at her cringing as she rolled her shoulders and stretching out her neck. He looked back at the screen, but his focus was suddenly hypersensitive to her presence. He wondered if she knew how much it effected him when she walked around showing skin. Probably not... he walked around, shirtless, trying to flirt with her and she was completely oblivious. Pretty sure she asked him what wax he used to stay so smoothe. God... of ALL THE PEOPLE... why was he attracted to her?

He tried to watch the show, again, but her hissing and moaning got more than just his ear's attention. He swallowed and turned to her. His eyes flowed over her body. He could tell she didn't work out, but she wasn't flabby, either. He sighed, "Alright Dr. D... what did you do to your neck?"

She flinched and turned her body instead of her neck to look at him, "I think I may have strained it drawing up those blue prints. It's more in my shoulders than my neck, though."

A very naughty thought crossed his mind, but a helpful one, too. He scooted closer to her, towards the middle of the couch, and took the pillow he was leaning on. He turned so both his legs fell off the side of the couch and put the pillow on the floor. He looked over at the baffled doctor and he smiled, "Sit down there. I'll give you a massage. Trust me... it helps."

His heart thumped as he waited for her answer and a thrill of cold ice shivered its way to his groin as she hesitated, then went to the floor between his legs. Drakken's hair was messy and went to her shoulder blades, but she had put it in a bun ponytail while worked. Shego smiled at how tense and awkward she sat. He palmed both her shoulders then started kneading the tense muscles on either side of her spine. He swallowed and breathed through his body's reactions to her long drawn out moan from the slow motions. She had no idea how much he wanted her right now.

It didn't take long before Drakken's tense form melted into his touch. She leaned into and tried to muffle her cries behind closed lips. It didn't make a difference because it was still a very erotic noise to him. Shego moved from there and used the pressure of his palms and fingers to massage over and down her arm. He broke away and returned to her neck and deeply fingered the tissue there. She hissed and jerked her body, so he moved back to her shoulders.

Her breathing was beginning to match his... erratic but silent. Her body was heaving and she leaned into his touch more, her neck arching up. He was beginning to get drunk off her. He... he took a risk that normally he wouldn't take, but his body was screaming at him to do something. He moved his right hand off her shoulder and bent down to start kissing at her neck. She gasped and flinched, but she didn't run... she hummed in pleasure and bent her neck to give him better access.

He didn't kiss her neck and shoulders for too long before Drakken turned her, not so tense, neck causing him to break away from her skin. They gazed at one another for a moment that built up a pressure between them. Her hand swept behind his head and pushed him forward and into a seering kiss. Both his hand on her shoulder and her hand behind his head went mindless as the kiss filled with tongues and desperate yearning.

Drakken turned her body and pushed up on her knees between his legs. He held the side of her head, gently as her hands pressed against his chest. They broke away slowly, the flesh of their lips sticking together. He kissed at her mouth once more before trailing his tongue on her jawline then sucked and kissed on her neck. Her airy gasp made him moan.

Drakken pulled away completely, standing up and staring down at him with wide, very confused, eyes. She panted and stepped a few steps back and looked around like a deer caught in headlights. Shego leaned forward but she seemed to be in flight mode, "I... I'm sorry but... I can't..."

He reached out a hand, "Drakken... it's alrig-"

Before he could finish, the blue woman bolted for her room leaving him staring in awe after her. He let out a huge, ignorant, and dejected sigh as he flopped back into the couch as Ted Allen from the TV said, "You've been Chopped."


	53. Pressure Point pt2

Dr. Drakken's heart was beating against her rib cage so hard, she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. With her back against the door, she grasped the left strap of her sports bra, closed her eyes, and tried to will it back to normal rhythm. Her ottoman on the edge of her bed peaking out as if checking on her. Her mind raced. Shego… he… no. NO. She couldn't blame it on him… she was the one who pulled him into the kiss. He just… he just massaged her pain away. Oh Doodles… it had felt so good. His hands had melted away every single knot in her back like magic. With every single touch, though, her body got more warm… got more loose… got more… well… hungry.

Drakken opened her eyes and stared at her cold, lonely bed and she chastised herself. She shouldn't have run… she shouldn't have initiated that kiss in the first place, but she shouldn't have run, regardless. But… her mind was a cruel mistress and had reminded her of the last time someone showed interest in her. He only wanted to… screw… and when contacted… ridiculed her. His words still fresh in her mind and was the reason she bolted… was the reason she kept her distance, in general. This time, the man's voice started to sound a lot like Shego's voice and it terrified her, "_Have you ever had to listen to you talk? Even your moans are boring. Ugh… at least you were a good lay. The only thing you were ever good at… Thanks for that._"

Tears bled down her cheek as she shut her eyes tightly. She argued with her mind that only the first sentence was Shego. He wouldn't treat her like that. But her mind was stronger. Showed flashes of him with gorgeous women at the resorts he went to. Her mind poisoned her. He only massaged you to have sex with you, you moron. He's no different than that bastard. She slid down the door to her butt and hugged her legs to her chest. She couldn't argue with herself because… she had no proof she was wrong.

The small knock on her door made her gasp out and push herself up to stare at it in horror. She just panted and dared not move… until the knock happened again and Shego's voice rang out, "Doc… I know you're in there. Ca-Can we talk for a minute?"

She found her voice, though it cracked as she spoke, "Ta… Talk about what?"

She almost could hear his eyeroll, "Seriously? C'mon Drakken… I know you aren't that oblivious. Please… just… open the door."

"No." The word made her chest burn and her mind lash out. It was in a spiral of doubt and hatred and suddenly the world got too loud… until Shego spoke again.

"Please."

The shock of him just saying please was enough, but the way he said it made even her skeptical mind go silent. Nothing stopped her from sighing out and opening the door. The more the door opened, the more shaky her arm got. His face looked a mix of shock and relief… he probably didn't think that would work. Yet, here she was, the gullible doctor, standing face to face with one of the worlds most powerful men… who looked just as awkward as she felt.

"Heh… I didn't think that would actually work."

Drakken frowned and thought about closing the door but Shego's foot blocked any chance of closing and he started talking fast, "Wait… Wait… please. Look, Doc… I. Ummm… I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have taken that as far as I did. I… Uhhh… It won't happen again."

She heard him, yes, but SEEING him was different. He looked as if he had planned to say something different than what came out of his mouth. She knew what it looked like because she did it all the time. The awkward shift in posture from confident to guarded was an easy read, even for her. Shego's lack of eye contact at the end was also unusual, especially for a man whose eyes never left its target in a battle. He was hiding something and before her mind could ridicule her… she needed to know, "Why did you… offer me the massage? Why did you start to kiss my neck? Why? Just… why?"

His eyes found hers in an instant. They were so intense and dominant that she wanted to look away, but she stood her ground… by leaning on the door frame just a bit. Shego started to look uncomfortable and she saw him just bow his head and groan before whispering, "I… kinda have a… a thing for you?"

Her entire body clenched in fear but her mouth had a mind of its own, "Oh. So you want to have sex with me? That's it?"

Shego's eyes went wide and he stared at her in a baffled state. His silence was enough for her mind to go rampant, "If sex is what you're after, may I suggest one of your bikini-clad bimbos at the resorts you frequent to? If we're done here, please remove your…"

"WHAT?!" She jumped at his tone and he got closer to her, making her straighten up but not budging. She could feel his breath as he spoke louder, meaning he was angry, "You think all I want is to bang you? Really!?"

She frowned deeply and leaned forward making him flinch at the movement, "That's ALL men think about. If I'm some sort of conquest for you then I suggest you… you… pack up your things and go. World domination is all I want. Nothing else!"

Shego's usual predator demeanor went uncharacteristically vulnerable. He let out a very heavy sigh and he looked to the ground, "Yes. I do want to have sex with you, but… that wasn't my motive. I-I've been working for you for about 8 years now and… every single day… I look in the mirror and ask myself why I'm still here. And the answer changes every single time." There was a strong pause as the two stared at each other. Then Shego backed up a little and got almost shy. She watched the battle on his face before he mumbled something then stood up straight causing her to flinch.

"I'm… attracted to you. Been… attracted to you. You… Errrrrrr… you are the DUMBEST smart person I've ever met, but… your determination is amazing. You CONTINUE to fall further and further down… but you NEVER stop climbing." He went quiet then his voice softened, "You never try to belittle me. You always respected who I was… even if I had to remind you a few times." He looked up at her and she felt her chest tighten, "You treated me like a villain when everyone else treated me like a monster. Then… I started seeing you in a different light." He cleared the space between them and she could smell the fading cologne and his sweat as she stared at the cuts over his right collar bone. She started to breath erratically, but his words were crystal clear, even though he whispered, "Yeah… I do want you, Doc… but… not just your body."

She gasped a little, forgetting to breathe for a second and looked him straight in the eyes, "What in the world could I possibly give you other than my body?"

He smiled, only slightly, and shook his head softly, "It was an euphemism."

She had no idea she was about to fall into a well placed trap as she tilted her head, "An euphemism for what?"

He sighed out a mild laugh as he cupped her cheek and seemed to be gather his bravery as he swallowed hard and whispered, "For love… you dingus. I want your heart AND your body. Duuuh."

Realization hit her just as he closed his eyes and pulled her close. She smiled as the elation burst inside her. The voices stopped hissing in the back of her mind as she, eagerly, met him more than half way. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him inside… the door being violently knocked open by the furious yank. She kissed at his lips over and over; each time taking longer and longer until their tongues timidly snaked out to greet the other. It wasn't until this moment that she realized they were in her room, half naked, and heading for the bed. Her bed. The bed she used to imagine having him in… and she broke the kiss to catch her breath. The naughty thought of her having too much clothing on dancing in her mind. She stopped him short of the long ottoman before they collapsed.

Shego's heavy huffs swayed the loose stragglers of hair from her bun as she pulled away. She let her hands caress his neck and chest as seductively as she could before getting just enough space to remove her sports bra. She hesitated to look him in the eye, but she was not disappointed with the lick of his lips and the soft smile. He closed the space like the mercenary he was and kissed her lips as his hands released her hair from its bun. He began kissing her neck… and the flashes of her past began making her uncomfortable.

Drakken didn't push him off, but she did turn the tables by starting to kiss his shoulders and going downward past his well sculpted abdomen then beginning to pull his pajama pants down as she kissed the skin she exposed… until he stopped her by dropping down to his knees. It startled her and she flinched at how quickly she was face to face with him. He had a strained smile as he panted heavily, finally catching enough breath to speak, "I… I don't need any… help down there. I wouldn't last very long."

Her body got chills, immediately, and made her walls twitch at the thought of how excited he was for her. But, the shy look on his face as he spoke next made her want to swallow him whole, "Would you like me… to… help you?"

Bravery was never one of her traits, but seeing timidness from him made her brave. She sat on her knees and wiggled her sweat pants down past her hip and swell of her buttocks. She saw Shego's lips part as he stared. She reached over and took one of his arms by the wrist and guided his fingers to her vaginal lips. She bit her bottom lip as she soaked his fingers and spoke with a voice far to calm to come from her twitchy body, "Do I feel like I need help?"

The glazed over eyes and sex fueled look on his face as he stared at her along with his fingers wiggling against her sex made her clench his arm and gasp out a moan. He pulled his hand back and she watched him bring his glistened fingers into his mouth individually. When he was done, her eyes cut up to his and they urged her to look down. He mocked her previous move and slid his pajama pants down until his very erect cock bobbed free. It seemed to be wet at the tip and she so desperately wanted to taste it.

Instead, she pounced on him, making them tumble over the ottoman she tried to avoid. He toppled over the ottoman with his head and shoulders draped off the side as his hips and erection stayed on the surface with her on top. He flexed to sit up then froze. She smiled down at him and noticed his cock was upright and ready for her. She took off her sweat pants and climbed back on the ottoman and straddled his stiff shaft. She teased not only him, but her, as well as she rolled her moistened lips over his tip and his hissing cuss made her need to be penetrated, dire.

When she sat down and took him fully… she came… hard and long and delicious… but that wasn't enough. His desperate need to rock his hips and his humming cry of pleasure was enough incentive to get her riding him. Their weight on the ottoman kept it still, but it creaked underneath as she leaned back and gyrated up and down… getting his cock soaked.

He was cussing and praising, but all she could hear was the pulsing of her next climax building. She closed her eyes and tried slamming herself up and down, but she couldn't keep pace. His hands told her to get off and she stood… her legs nearly jello… and he was suddenly inside her as he lifted her up to his height. His hands cupped her buttocks and the build up regrouped as her legs went around his waist as her hands palmed around his neck and intertwined. Her body leaned back as he began to drill inside her.

Her arousal splashing as their flesh slapped loudly together. Her voice was stuck in her lungs as she came violently… her muted scream of ecstasy hoarsely hissing as she arched as far as she could. His strokes went deeper and slower and he hugged her to him as he spasmed. He filled her with molten liquid and took her with him as he collapsed to the mattress. He still twitched inside her… making her own walls clench. They traded a few more tortuous rounds before they released each other from the embrace. They gazed into each others eyes before she rolled off of him, his spent member making a sloshy exit and resting on his stomach.

They both stared at the ceiling, matching their breathing on complete coincidence, until Shego made a chuckle that suddenly stopped her heart. He was going to get up and thank her for the fuck… leaving her feeling stupid and used and… dirty. She closed her eyes and she tried to calm her erratic breathing… but Shego beat her to it, "Wow. That… that was… wow."

She turned to look at him and saw him smile before turning to look at her with the smile still on his face, "Y-you are so beautiful." He rolled on his side and cupped her cheek with a look that made her want to cry. He looked worried and scooted closer that made her flinch away, but he was much stronger than her, "Hey… Hey… wha… what's wrong?"

She turned into him and shoved his chest, yet he went nowhere. He cupped her face and she sniffed back her over emotional reaction, "Don't. Just don't. You don't have to do this mushy crap… you already got me in bed… what's the purpose of it?"

She tried to not look him in the eyes, but as he kissed at her lips… he wore her down. He smiled and she looked up at him as he whispered in amusement, "Well… I got your body, sure… so now I'm coming for your heart."

She cut her eyes up and he smiled softly, "Am I close?"

She shook her head, giving up in a way, and cuddled against him, "Too close, I'm afraid."


End file.
